Una mascara de falsedad y un corazon congelado
by Lily Jane Granger
Summary: Bella Swan una chica solitaria a nadie le importa, su mascara la esconde de todo peligro, un dia llego un chico que cambiara su vida, un chico cuyo corazon congelado volvera a latir... BxE ya se mal summary pero es interesante se los prometo
1. El chico nuevo

Esa era yo tonta y sola, nada extraño en mí. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, odio mi nombre así que mis "amigas", padres y familiares me llaman Bella, yo soy la come-libros del instituto o eso es lo que ellos creen, por que la verdadera Bella sigue dentro intacta esperando a que alguien se moleste la pequeña molestia de preguntarse si hay alguien detrás de esa chica, y por ahora no hay resultado, soy una persona un tanto extraña, corrección, soy extraña. Desde que nací hasta ahora, y seguramente hasta el final de mis días, soy madura, demasiado para tener solo dieciséis, tengo una extraña fuerza compulsiva de hacer las cosas bien, soy perfeccionista y soy calculadora, y con los años me eh vuelto tan fría como la nieve, o tal vez mas, culpa de que, sencillo de mi vida. Lo único que eh aprendido hasta ahora en la vida es, no confíes en nadie, ni siquiera en mis padres Charlie y Renee Swan, Charlie es un hombre inexpresivo se podría decir casi vacío, no le gusta hablar al igual que yo eso me facilita las cosas acá en Forks, mi madre Renee es… como decirlo, es como yo debería ser, es decir papeles inversos, yo soy la madre y ella la adolecente, lo que me da nulas opciones de hablar con ellos. Mis "amigas" son unas tontas hipócritas , sus cabezas no tienen nada más que aire y chicos, es tan enfermizo, Jessica Stanley habla hasta por los pies, cotillea de todo y todos, de pequeñas le contaba mis secretos y como típica chismosa se lo conto a todos, lo mismo Ángela Weber, ella era aun peor se escondía y aun lo hace tras una máscara de falsa inocencia y fidelidad, _creía_ ciegamente en ella, y recalco el creía, me traiciono, como estúpida por tener miedo a quedar sola las perdone, perdone cada una de sus mentiras y engaños sus bromas, claro esa era yo la tonta Bella, al crecer una chica nueva se metió en el trió nos decían "las chicas súper poderosas" quien creen que era la ingenua burbuja, gruñí para mi misma mirando las gotas caer por la empañada ventana de mi habitación, era una simple tonta renegada, y me odiaba por ser así, ¡estúpida Bella!, me dije, me recordé la nueva chica en el grupo eso paso comenzando secundaria a los doce o trece su nombre Lauren Mallory, intente acercarme a ella pero siempre se mantuvo distante y muchas veces me intentaba hacer sentir mal, como si eso fuera algo extraño, yo era la "nerd" del salón una marginada, Lauren entro en nuestro grupo se integro bien la pasamos muy bien, pero mis "amigas" se alejaron de mi y pase un tiempo sola pero hicimos las paces y ahora somos "muy buenas amigas" nuestro grupo creció Mike Newton y Tyler Crowley entraron mostraban interés en Jessica y Lauren y pronto entro Ben y se intereso en Ángela nunca llegaron a ser nada ninguno de los seis, porque ellas los ignoraban buscaban "presas" por así decirlo más grandes, claro quién no, los populares y no solo los del salón sino también los mayores, pero a simple vista eran patéticas. Y así fue mi infancia desolada, aburrida y renegada.

Me levante de mi cama para buscar el viejo disman destartalado pero de algo servía, puse un C-D mixto lo queme en mi viejo ordenador tras dos largos meses de que la chatarra funcionara y bajara las canciones. La primera melodía en sonar "Claro de Luna" por Debussy quien no se relajaría con aquella melodía, y en menos de lo que esperaba me quede dormida.

Me levante por un estrepitoso chirrido que se supone que es un despertador, que más viejo que mis dos padres juntos. Tras luchar con el logre que se callara, me puse mis gafas, tome mi cosmetiquero personal y me dirigí al baño me observe en el espejo, era sencillamente fea cabello marrón alborotado y liso, mis ojos eran aburridos marrón estilo chocolate, todos tienen los ojos así, mi piel calaverica por la sangre albina de mi madre, era flacucha y débil, y era tan torpe que en un intento de coordinar mis manos y pies al ritmo que aplaudía, me fracture un tobillo, abrir la ducha me bañe con agua fría para mantenerme despierta, me 

arregle el cabello en una coleta, y Salí y me dirigí a mi cuarto elegí mi ropa nada fuera de lo común unos jeans cómodos y una camiseta azul oscuro, observe la ventana odiaba Forks me mude cuando tenía ocho años, antes vivía con mi madre en Phoenix mi ciudad soleada y hermosa me encantaba, pero me tuve que mudar por el trabajo de mi padrastro Phil, ¿no les conté? Mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía cuatro años, no me afecto sabía que no iba a ser duradero, pues ahora Forks, todo es verde y húmedo y frio, odiaba Forks desde su gente hasta el lugar tan deprimente y pequeño, la ventana estaba nublada pero se podía ver la neblina, así que tome mi chamarra negra con capucha me la puse al hombro mientras tanto tome mi mochila y me la subí al hombro al bajar por las escaleras vi a Charlie desayunando cereal me ofreció un poco pero dije que no, no tenía hambre, y era cierto tome una manzana el fruto prohibido como dicen algunos, al salir vi mi "flamante" carro o mejor dicho Trasto, es un Chevrolet rojo 1953, me monte en mi querido trasto,( noten la ironía), y como siempre se encendió con un fuerte estruendo, y conduje hasta el instituto en aparcamiento vi un carro nuevo un flamante Volvo relucía entre todos los carros viejos de los estudiantes, me parquee lo más alejada posible así no escucharan el estruendo de mi carro al apagarse, me puse la chamarra hacia un frio espantoso me subí la capucha, y camine hacia el grupo que hablaba felizmente mis "amigos" estaban charlando me acerque, Ángela y Jessica me dieron una sonrisa, seguramente falsa, Mike y Tyler me ignoraron y Ben me saludo vagamente, y como siempre Lauren no disimulo su desagrado.

-Hola I-s-a-b-e-l-l-a – me dijo recalcando mi nombre apreté mis puños y la salude sonriendo falsamente -Hola Lauren- Por su mirada asesina y su cara pareció enojarse, ¡genial! El marcador va Bella: 1/ Mallory: 0, espero que siga así, hablaron ignorándome y fingí escucharlos, mientras divagaba libremente entre mis pensamientos, escuche la campana sonar y me despedí sin recibir respuesta alguna y me encamine a literatura la materia mas sencilla de todas, absolutamente todas las obras que leíamos ya sea Orgullo y Prejuicio, Cumbres Borrascosas o Sentido y Sensibilidad, todas las conocía de memoria así que me dedicaba a hacer deducciones propias sobretodo, necesitaba seriamente una actividad extra curricular, pero la verdad ninguna se me daba, como mencione soy demasiado torpe y no me podía dar el lujo de hacer deportes cuando sencillamente los odiaba. Aun que nunca podía evitar que a veces me colaba por el salón de música a hurtadillas cuando esta casi vacío el instituto y tocaba unas cuantas melodías en el piano me encantaba, era una forma de liberarme sin necesidad de gritar o apuñalear mi almohada, literalmente, si eso podía ser piano podría quedarme todos los días me sentiría mejor. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba al frente del aula me encamine y al entrar estaba casi vacía, ¡genial! Nadie me notaria , me fui al final del aula y me senté el un escritorio cerca del rincón la clase se fue llenando lentamente, y como siempre yo me quedo sentada sola y todos ocupan sus puestos y pronto el aula se lleno vi a alguien un chico, el más guapo que jamás había visto, tenía la tez pálida aun mas pálida que la mía, y sus ojos eran negros los más hermosos que jamás había visto, pero su mirada era fría y gélida , su cabello era rebelde y cobrizo, sus facciones eran sencillamente perfectas tenía una camisa blanca y se había remangado las mangas y llevaba unos pantalones negros, no miro a nadie pero aun así dejo a mas de una en la clase sin respiración, le dio al profesor su papel él lo firmo y le asigno el último puesto disponible… ¡mierda esa era yo!, me miro su mirada era aun más penetrante de lo que creía me miro con ¿odio?, ¿Qué le había hecho yo?, oh… pues claro … ser yo, se dirigió lentamente hasta el puesto a mi lado se sentó y corrió la silla lo más lejos posible 

de mi, y se mantuvo en una posición envarada casi inhumana… se aferraba fuertemente del borde de la mesa y fruncía la nariz como si algo apestara … ¿tal vez… era yo?, olí mi cabello olía fresas normal, y me bañe esa mañana, ¿era yo la causante de aquella reacción?, no… eso no podría ser, me calme tratando ignorarlo tal como él lo hacía conmigo, mientras leían garabateé unas cuantas palabras en mi cuaderno con mi desgarbada caligrafía. Era una frase que rodaba en mis tontos sueños de un futuro feliz.

Y los sueños… sueños son.

Sonó el timbre y con una rapidez infalible aquel chico salió del aula sin dar rodeos, ignore aquel detalle guarde mis cosas y me retire del aula y me encamine hacia la clase siguiente , calculo, bufe para mí misma, apestaba en calculo, tal vez… podría hacer novillos… no, me iría peor… menos mal estudiaría literatura en la universidad, muy lejos de números ecuaciones y todos esos enredos, camine lentamente, mucha gente me empujaba "accidentalmente" que importaba eso no era nada, no me pueden herir no me pueden afectar. ¿Cómo lastimar a alguien que ya está roto?, no eso no se puede, ya estaba lastimada lo mas que se puede. Llegue al aula y intente prestar atención, pero lo único que mi mente quería pensar eran en los ojos negros de aquel chico, no me miro con el odio normal, un odio de asco, me miro con odio un odio… como si le doliera… como si yo lo hubiera dañado o afectado. ¡Bah! Me dijo mi parte consiente la real, la que podía reaccionar, difícil hacerlo cuando a nadie le importas, la clase paso con su blablabla normal, por así decirlo, Salí me encamine al almuerzo me senté en la mesa de mis "amigos" me ignoraron, nada extraño. Sentí una sensación extraña en mi nuca voltee para ver si era una mosca o algo así y no, no era eso, era, era… una mirada, hacia tanto nadie me miraba con ojos que no fueran de odio, quien me miraba era, aquel chico de la clase de literatura me miraba esta vez con dolor y odio, cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron, sentí una corriente eléctrica y el volteo la cabeza rápidamente, mire el grupo con el que se sentaba, eran tan increíblemente guapos como él, todos pálidos y todos impresionantemente hermosos, era una belleza inhumana, habían dos chicas totalmente opuestas, una bajita con cabello castaño y corto y con puntas rebeldes que disparaban a todas direcciones pero no la hacía ver mal, la otra chica era una rubia que el cabello le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y tenía un cuerpo de súper modelo, habían otros dos chicos acompañándolos un rubio muy parecido a la otra chica rubia, y el ultimo un fortachón musculoso todos tenían la mirada perdida fija en nada, no comían ni bebían estaban callados y rígidos, eran realmente extraños ¡mira quién habla! Me dijo otra vez esa voz de mi cabeza ¡Isabella Swan el bicho raro del colegio, ¿de veras te crees con derecho de hablar así de alguien?! Baje la mirada y no deje de mirar mi comida que estaba toda revuelta no quería comer no tenia apetito, no me di cuenta cuando mis acompañantes se fueron ni me importo solo camine arrastrando los pies hasta biología, otra monótona clase, me senté en mi puesto sola otra vez, se lleno el aula y al igual que en literatura… ¡mierda! Otra vez ese chico, escuche a Mr.Vanner decirle -¿Usted es el nuevo? ¿Cullen no? Bueno valla al final al lado de la señorita Swan- ¡¿de todas las personas en este estúpido mundo tenía que ser yo?! bajo la cabeza enojado y camino grácilmente hasta mi lado y tomo la misma posición de literatura, lo más lejos de mí, envarado y tieso. La clase comenzó con normalidad garabateé unas cosas en mi cuaderno, tontas cosas sin sentido, una rosa y una manzana y una pálida mano, de veras que soy un bicho raro, termino la clase eh ignore cuando mi compañero se fue, Cullen era su apellido… y me marche.


	2. Mi demonio Personal

Hostiles eran mis palabras y fría mi mirada, que podría hacer era un vampiro, mi corazón era tan congelado y duro que se sorprenderían. Ser el… monstruo que yo era, era como vivir una pesadilla una que es eterna que no tiene fin. Me repugnaba, siempre sediento de sangre, sediento de muertes, era lo único que podría hacer una aberración como lo somos los vampiros. Abrí mis ojos y respire un aire innecesario, no lo necesitaba pero era mas cómodo por así decirlo. Hoy comenzaríamos de nuevo, otro lugar, otra vida, otro aburrido instituto, esta vez quien cometió el error fue Jasper, aun esta avergonzado de eso… no se pudo resistir, me estire (otra acción innecesaria) cuando mire mi sofá negro de cuero había un conjunto de ropa puesto allí… Alice, otra vez había ido de compras, me cambie sin fijarme en q llevaba puesto me daba igual era algo insignificante, escuche los petulantes pensamientos de Rosalie, y los alegres de Alice, Jasper y Carlisle estaban tranquilos, Esme un poco entretenida y Emmet un tanto entusiasmado, baje las escaleras.

-Hola-dije sin mucho ánimo, Alice estaba de la mano de Jasper y me dijo - ¿No estás emocionado? ¡Otra escuela!- dio unos cuantos brinquitos.

– Si… otra escuela- repetí sin mucho ánimo, sentí una ardor en mi garganta y calor de llamas devoradoras en mi cabeza, tendría que ir de caza pronto, tal vez mañana iría, no hay gran cosa que ver en otro instituto que te enseña lo mismo de siempre, por décadas de ver lo mismo ya deja de ser monótono a ser irritante.

En la sala estaban Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle y Emmet como siempre esperábamos a Rosalie. Llego pronto en menos de dos minutos, Carlisle se despidió de nosotros y Esme nos deseo un buen día como un buena vampiresa madre, todos entraron a mi Volvo y maneje hasta la escuela llegue rápido nada fuera de lo normal, otro mediocre instituto al cual asistir, bajamos del auto y sentí demasiadas miradas en mi y en Rosalie, ya era costumbre, aun que odiaba todas esas voces/pensamientos de fantasías, no saben qué suerte tienen de que no nos acerquemos a ellos, y no solo yo sino Alice, Rosalie, Emmet y sobretodo Jasper, estaba más que aburrido de ser el eslabón débil de la cadena, al estacionarme vi muchos carros y muy antiguos así que mi Volvo relucía entre los demás, al parquear escuche un fuerte estruendo de un motor al apagarse, necesita seriamente una ida al taller, aun así ignore ese hecho al igual que las miles de voces que llenaba en lugar además de los pensamientos, sentí varias miradas posarse en mi muchas femeninas y otra masculinas, las femeninas gritaban cosas como OMG _¡Que nuevo tan sexy!_ Y los hombre cosas como _¿Qué le miran tanto? no es la gran cosa_, O_ que Lucia deje de mirarlo por dios es MI novia! _Tontos celos humanos, seguí caminando llegue a la oficina donde una mujer regordeta me dio mi horario y un papel para que me lo firmaran su cabeza decía _muy joven, muy joven_, Me fui, dando una leve sonrisa haciendo que su corazón se acelerara, y me marche ya iba tarde a clase aun que no habría gran cosa que estudiar cuando llevas nueve décadas estudiando exactamente los mismo.

Al llegar el salón el profesor me firmo el papel y me indico el último puesto disponible, al final del aula alado de una chica bastante linda, pero no me interesa cara con forma de corazón, ojos y cabello marrón, pero un marrón diferente no un marrón lodo por así decirlo un marrón chocolate, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y dolor, y sentí un instinto de querer remediar aquel dolor, ¡que demonios estoy pensando!, sus labios sonrosados me atraían de una forma casi magnética, y podía ver todo el recorrido de su sangre atreves de su calaverica piel no tan pálida como una vampiresa pero sí bastante pálido para un humano. Vi como agachaba la cabeza y arrastre los pies hasta su lado, su olor era indescriptible tan tentador y delicioso, un perfecto balance, el monstruo dentro de mi rugió con fuerza incitándome a seguir, era tan tentadora, con una fruta prohibida su olor era como una llamarada en mi nariz y quemaba mi garganta, me senté tratando verme lo más humano posible, manteniéndome lo más lejos posible de ella. Su olor era irresistible era como si te ofrecieran lo mejor que jamás podrías tener enfrente tuyo. Tal vez podría engañarla ser amable pero… tendríamos que mudarnos y no quiero decepcionar a Carlisle o a Esme son muy buenos padres ellos no merecen esto. Después de un rato me di cuenta que esta chica ¿no pensaba?, que clase de persona no piensa, como es que no escucho nada de lo que piensa?, sencillamente imposible JAMAS eh visto algo así, y por primera vez en mi vida de vampiro sentí frustración, si y una muy grande. Era simplemente imposible que no pudiera escuchar lo que pensaba, totalmente ridículo.

Vi como su cara se tornaba confusa a la vez que me miraba por el rabillo del ojo, eran más hermosos de lo que me imaginaba. Transcurrió la clase con una fuerte fuerza anti-natural me aferre a la mesa tratando de mantener mi compostura seguramente dejare marcas. Vi que garabateaba algo en su cuaderno con una caligrafía un poco desgarbada, escribió "Y los sueños… sueños son" son palabras tan sabias y deprimentes que provenían de aquella chica, me intrigaron, el adolecente común no era así, definitivamente era un enigma.

Cuando sonó la campana, fue como sentir un coro de ángeles "literalmente" tal vez era peor que el monstruo que ya era. Fui a mis siguientes clases español y Geometría, y maldición que aquella chica y su olor se mantenían presentes en mi cabeza, después me fui a la cafetería por el almuerzo mis hermanos y yo nos situamos en la mesa más aislada. Rosalie miraba su reflejo en una cuchara mientras se acomodaba el cabello, sencillamente era Rosalie. Emmet la miraba adorándola lo que hacía que creciera su ego. Alice se concentraba pensando en Jasper, el cual vio una chica y se imagino calvando sus dientes en su clavícula, pateé su pierna y salió de su ensoñamiento y agacho la cabeza avergonzada. Miraba y mi bandeja de comida intacta cuando sentí ese olor. Volteé mi mirada, era es chica… se sentó con un grupo, una chica creo se llamaba Jessica le sonrió falsamente ¡_genial, Bella llego! WTF es idea mía o Edward freaking Cullen la está mirando _pensó molesta, y le susurro algo a otra chica escuche se llamaba Ángela.

-Ang, mira el nuevo Cullen, ¿no está bueno?-le susurro en el oído la chica Bella se sentó y los ignoro a todos como si estuviera en burbuja personal, como si tuviera mascara. Escuche a Ángela cuchichear y reír. Después hablaron con la rubia petulante Lauren, la cual dirigió una mirada de odio a Bella _Estúpida Swan como la odio_ cuando me miro mi vista adonde se dirigía y puso cara de incredulidad y frunció el seño molesta _QUEEEEEE _chillo furiosa _Cullen es M.I.O, voy a tener que enseñarle a Cullen que su elección estuvo muy mal hecha_ y sonrió de forma maliciosa. Sus pensamientos eran realmente repugnantes y estúpidos sin mencionar lo posesivos y celosos. No sabían la suerte que tienen todas de estar lejos de mí. En especial la chica su nombre era Bella Swan le sentaba. Dolor era lo único que podía sentir además de odio, tenía que existir aquella chica que además de ser tan tentadora era tan frágil, y necesita protección una que yo no le podría dar, y ese pensamiento me dolió por alguna extraña razón. Me encontré a mi mismo sin poder apartar la vista de Bella Swan, que desde ahora sería mi demonio personal.

Su mirada se desvió de su plato y de forma lenta me miro, y noto que la miraba, vi la sangre bombear sus traslucidas mejillas y mi monstruo interior rugió con fuerza.

-Actúa humano- me susurro Alice en un murmullo casi inaudible, me recompuse aun así mis músculos estaban muy tensos, demasiado para ser real.

Su mirada se poso en mí con vergüenza eh incredulidad. Jasper lo noto, me dijo en una forma que solo yo lo podría escuchar, su mente.

_Esta confusa Edward pero a la vez triste, nunca había sentido una persona tan depresiva y triste y con un olor tan exquisito_ dijo dentro de su mente y Alice agrego _contrólate Edward la chica merece seguir viviendo _y me mostro una de sus visiones era borrosa pero se podía distinguir difícilmente a la chica Swan tirada en el piso muerta y yo a su lado con mis fosas y garras ensangrentadas, un escalofrió me recorrió.

La chica Swan bajo su mirada otra vez, y sus acompañantes la dejaron sola y solo se percato hasta que termino de comer, y se levanto tranquilamente y se marcho.

Sentí que alguien halaba mi camisa y me percate que era Rosalie que pensó _llegaras tarde estúpido, deja de fantasear con humanos _me levante y marche mi siguiente clase era Biología… y no era avanzada, sería otra monótona clase más que asistir. Y como Rosalie dijo llegue un poco retrasado todos los puestos estaban llenos ¡maldición! Otra vez la chica Swan.

-¿Usted es el nuevo? ¿Cullen no?- me pregunto el profesor Mr.Vanner, yo asentí con la cabeza y escuche esas palabra- Bueno valla al final al lado de la señorita Swan- lo único que pude pensar fue HOLLY CRAPP, la mire tratando esconder mi dolor y odio hacia ella, me senté a su lado permaneciendo de la misma forma que en Literatura tratando mantener mi compostura y evitar un error… otra vez.

Mire lo que volvió a escribir dibujo una rosa, símbolo de amor y peligro, una manzana la fruta prohibida y por ultimo una pálida mano.

Bella Swan de ahora en adelante seria un enigma que descubriré y a la vez se convirtió en mi propio demonio personal.


	3. IMPORTANTE Nota Autora

Hola a Todos!!

Bno tal vez los decepcione al darse cuenta que esto no es un capi: P, pero bueno se hace lo que se puede. Bueno les pido su colaboración de que sean amables es mi primer fic de Twilight. Y los escribo con mucho cariño y dedicación.

Bno… solo les quería pedir un pequeñisisisisimo favor…. POR FAVOR UN REVIEW!! … no les cuesta mucho… hola me gusto el capi tal vez deberías blabla. ¡ME ENCANTAN LAS IDEAS Y CORRECIONES (claro esta de forma cordial) ¡ así q vamos gente un Review no es mucho.

Aun así… cualquier sugerencia o info extra contáctenme a mi profile y un mensaje bastara.

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

Paz&Musica&Libros.

Att.

Lily.

PD: Muchas gracias por su atención.


	4. Todos estan chiflados!

**Hola Chicas!**

**Bueno gracias a todos por su apoyo, y por las ideas D, me están siendo una magnifica ayuda para continuar escribiendo y no perder el hilo de la línea del fic. Bueno em… aquí está la "Canción" de ****River Flows in You por Yiruma,**** les recomiendo leerlo junto al escrito en la parte en que comienza. Y la letra de la canción no es la oficial me la invente (sonrojo) así que no sea la mejor pero fue basada en los sentimientos de Bella. Espero que les guste el fic.**

**Paz&Musica&Libros.**

**Att.**

**Lily**

Ya llevaba una semana que Cullen, Edward Cullen había llegado al instituto, eh impasiblemente su nombre rondaba por cada boca en el instituto, era insoportable. Lo único que escucho todos los santos días es, sabias que Edward está en mi clase de Español, míralo hay viene. Y risitas estúpidas. ¡Estoy que exploto! ¡Estúpido Cullen tienes que ser tan… tan Cullen!

Esa mañana nublada no mucho así que estaba bien. Me desperté con mi "querido" despertador, y me bañe y me cambie. M e puse una camisa de tiras morada una chaqueta negra con capucha por si acaso, el clima en Forks es traicionero, unos pantalones estilo militar verdes sin estampado y para el toque final unas converse negras cuello alto.

Me despedí de Charlie y me encamine al instituto de mala gana. Mi trasto estaba descompuesto así que tenía que ir caminando, llegue un poco más temprano de lo que creía y no había casi nadie. ¡Si! Mi mente dio un pequeño baile de victoria en mi cerebro lo cual creo que hizo que moviera mi cabeza, entonces me fije alrededor y como ladrón que asalta banco entre al colegio camine sigilosamente hasta el salón de música, no tenia llave…oh esto mejoraba cada vez más.

Entre al salón ni cerré la puerta. Me senté en el gran piano de cola que estaba allí, deslice mis manos por las teclas tocándolas era como un alivio, di un suspiro. Y comenzó a tocar "River Flows in You" y cante una letra que yo misma había escrito, era muy privada nadie tenía conocimiento de aquella canción más que yo, y así comenzó:

_Alguna vez soñaste con la luna,_

_Soñaste alguna vez con ella_

_Alguna vez soñaste con ser feliz,_

_Que cielo sea azul no tenga fin,_

_Pues yo si, yo soñé pero falle,_

_Y ahora estoy aquí, llorando de pie_

_Con sueños muertos y traspiés,_

_Y ahora solo puedo decir _

_Que mis sueños son sueños_

_Nada más y tristemente_

_Coro_

_Todo en lo que creo es una ilusión,_

_Pues no hay una base solida_

_No hay confianza no hay amor_

_No hay nada en lo que pueda creer_

_Porque__ para creer hay que conocer,_

_Y a mí nadie me conoce,_

_Y es una realidad con la que tendré_

_Que aprender a seguir,_

_Porque__ en el mundo no hay nadie para mi,_

_Solo mis sueños_

_Que quedan ahogados por el dolor y la soledad,_

_Y me duele saber que no hay nadie ni nada en el mundo_

_Que me haga sentir en casa_

_Para mi vivir es peor que morir,_

_Vivo una pesadilla sin fin,_

_Y tristemente finjo felicidad,_

_Una muy falsa._

_Desearía__ ser amada,_

_Pero es un sueño que se queda en la nada_

_Y no hay esperanza no hay ilusión_

_Y mi pobre corazón_

_Llora sin control,_

_Por el hueco que agranda mi dolor,_

_Y ojala algún día logre seguir,_

_Sin llorar sin soñar,_

_Sin amar sin desear,_

_Sin querer o soñar,_

_Así__ nunca más sufriré,_

_Desearía seguir adelante,_

_Pero hay cosas que no se pueden ignorar,_

_Como el dolor de no tener nada,_

_Coro_

_Pero con suerte algún día,_

_Lograre, vivir sin sufrir,_

_Sin amor sin dolor sin nada_

_Que me pueda causar dolor,_

_Y ese día seré feliz_

_Porque__ mi tortura habrá cesado_

_Por fin._

_Coro__._

_Y alguna vez volveré a sonreír_

_Será para mí_

_Para volverme a sentirme feliz_

_Porque__ quiero volver a sentir_

_Lo que es ser feliz…_

Abrí mis ojos, y me sentí un poco tranquila, la música era magia para mí, me hacía sentir paz, no hay nadie ni nada en el mundo que me moleste cuando toco, es como soñar despierto, pronto esa sensación de una libertad dentro de mi pecho me abandono, otra vez dejándome sola. Suspire y mire mi reloj ya casi era hora de que toquen la campana, salí lo más deprisa que pude y fui a la salida sin que nadie me viera, y me reuní con ellos. La conversación de las chicas era otra vez… Edward Cullen…. Ya se está convirtiendo enfermizo.

-Lastima que lo guapo no le cura lo amable…-dijo Ángela con lastima una tanto egoísta -¿No te parece Bella?- me pregunto con una mirada un tanta insinuosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dije haciéndome la que no sabía, mierda ya sé que viene…

-Es que como sabemos que Cullen se sienta contigo en Literatura y Biología…-dijo Jessica.

-No sé, ni me interesa- les dije alzando los hombros como si no me importara, ya era costumbre fingir – El no me habla ni yo a él, así que… ni al caso- termine, y las tres incluyendo a Lauren sonrieron de una forma que no me gusto… o no, quieren que…

-Ya que Cullen no está en tus planes, pues no te molestaría hacerle el dos con Lauren no Bella?- dijo Jessica. ¡Que! jajajajajajaja ellas están locas después de todas la humillaciones de Lauren y sus molestias! me piden que la ayude a hacerse novia de Cullen! Están locas definitivamente NO

-¿Claro tratare no?- Maldita conciencia es demasiado buena… hasta con los que no se lo merecen – Pero la verdad no se… Cullen no me habla así que… la verdad prefiero dejarlo así- Dios si alguna vez me haz querido ayúdame ahora.

-Vamos Bella-me dijo Ángela – Si Bells- me dijo Lauren con una falsa sonrisa sonreí falsamente

- Disculpa pero no, no soy la mejor persona si?... ahora me van a dejar tranquila?- dije ya frustrada Lauren me miro con odio y Jessica y Ángela se enojaron y se fueron ofendidas las tres. ¡VALLANSE ME AHORRAN UN FAVOR! Grite por dentro di media vuelta mientras sonaba la campana.

Me fui a la clase de Literatura y adivinen qué? ¡Más Cullen! (noten la ironía). La verdad me divertía mucho ver como rechazaba a las chicas, pero digamos que me… intimidaba un poco su mirada, siempre me miraba con dolor y odio, es un asco estar en mi lugar.

Llegue me senté y espere a que comenzara la clase mi compañero se sentó a mi lado y por el rabillo del ojo note que me miraba… pero no de la forma habitual de una forma… ¿amistosa? No, eso no podía ser, voltee mi cabeza para mirar a la ventana pensando en nada.

-Hola- escuche un suave y aterciopelada voz a mis espaldas, voltee era él, me estaba hablando y tenía la voz más increíble que jamás había escuchado y si no me equivocaba sus ojos eran ¿dorados? Acaso antes no eran negros, aun así estaba sorprendida y en shock de que después de su actitud de la semana pasada me saludara así como así. Vi como frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Mi nombre es…- dio pero lo interrumpí.

-Edward Cullen, lo sé- dije tratando no sonar fastidiada creo que falle, aun así vi como su expresión se endureció – Yo… disculpa no quise ser grosera- agache la cabeza.

-No hay problema- dijo y me sonrió, me quede sin aire y me recordé tranquila Bella respira, eso inhala exhala – Tu eres Bella Swan ¿no?- parpadee sorprendida sabia mi nombre… definitivamente hoy todos están chiflados primero ellas y ahora el que falta que un espantapájaro encantado entre al salón y baile Moulin Rouge sobre mi cabeza, oh recordé llevo tiempo sin hablar, vamos Bella no parezcas tan retrasada - ¿S…Sabes m...m...mi… nombre?- tartamudie, definitivamente no hay persona mas torpemente retrasada que yo.

-Claro- respondió y me miro un poco mas fuerte me dejo sin aliento pero lo recupere- disculpa ¿no eran tus ojos negros?- frunció el seño, ¡genial Bella ahora cree que eres metiche!

-No- respondió simplemente, yo me sonroje – disculpa,…otra vez, no quise parecer una metida-

-Seguramente no lo eres- me dijo y gracias al cielo comenzó la clase, y los dos callamos pero por mi desgracia pusieron una película de… ni me acuerdo. Solo vi la maquiavélica sonrisa de Edward y comprendí que seguiría hablándome.

**Hola, chicas espero que les gusto el capi, me vi el tercer tráiler de Twilight y casi me muero del infarto que me dio de escuchar a Edward decir. "que tal si no soy el chico bueno" "que tal si soy el malo" me ****morí. Aaaa Bno besos a todas y no olviden hundir ese botoncito que tanto me gusta ¡GO!**

_**Y para ustedes… SPOILERS.**_

_-¿Es que no entiendes Edward? Es una chica y ella se oculta claramente- me dijo Alice, a pesar de eso me __deprimí, quería que Bella estuviera a mi lado y a la vez no lo quería sería muy peligroso para ella._

_-Ella es complicada Edward, tienes que entenderla- dijo Jasper con calma- al final la amas-_

_Las palabras de Jasper me dejaron en blanco, __sabía que tenía una clase de obsesión con Bella, pero llegar a amarla, al parecer Alice noto mi incredulidad._

_-¿No te habías dado cuenta Edward?- dijo ella._


	5. ¿Quien es Bella?

Pase toda la noche con los ojos cerrados tratando de entender la mente de la chica Swan. Era confuso, sonreía y fingía muy bien ser feliz pero no lo era, sus ojos eran un mar de tristeza el cual yo quería reparar, quería que brillaran si se pudiera centellaran de alegría. Solo deseaba ver una verdadera sonrisa de Bella, notablemente la trataban así por que ella era mucho más lista y bonita que todos demás, cosas difíciles de tener… Bella Swan será mi propio misterio.

-Edward- susurraron Alice y Jasper entrando a mi habitación, abrí los ojos y alcé la mirada.

-Tuve una visión de la chica Swan- me dijo y en su mente logre ver a Bella colándose por el colegio y yendo al aula de música- Deberías ir ¿no te parece?- Jasper tomo su mano, y ella le sonrió.

-¿Por qué me ayudan?- les pregunte confuso.

-Porque Edward…- dijo Jasper

-Te mereces ser feliz- completo Alice y pude ver que ya había visto esta conversación en su mente.- Vete en tu Volvo, iremos en el BMW de Rosalie- me dijo en su mente así Rosalie no escuchara, aun que dudaba que prestara atención mientras se perfeccionaba mas… que estupidez.

Baje lo más rápido que pude por las escaleras y fui hasta mi volvo, llegue en unos tres segundos, prendí mi coche y pise el acelerador y conducí llegando en pocos minutos hasta el instituto me baje con cautela y vi a Bella entrar por la puerta del instituto ah hurtadillas tal y como lo había visto Alice, su fragancia quemo mi garganta y mi monstruo interior me incito a seguir y capturarla nadie lo notaria. Pero no lo haría, sería el error más grande de mi vida, la seguí sin ninguna intención más que saber que haría a pesar de que ya sabía, ¿Qué clase de monstruo acosador era? La seguí sin que lo notara y entre sin que se diera cuenta al mismo salón en que ella estaba, y totalmente solos, Bella Swan no sabía en el peligro en el que estaba, la vi sentarse en el piano, también tocaba y toco una suave melodía… una muy dulce y triste era casi un murmullo y su voz era tan suave y dulce que no pude dejar de mirar sus rosados labios moverse y emitir tan agradable canción…

_Alguna vez soñaste con la luna,_

_Soñaste alguna vez con ella_

_Alguna vez soñaste con ser feliz,_

_Que cielo sea azul no tenga fin,_

_Pues yo sí, yo soñé pero falle,_

Eso era… sigue Bella sigue… corre Bella corre.

_Y ahora estoy aquí, llorando de pie_

_Con sueños muertos y traspiés,_

_Y ahora solo puedo decir _

_Que mis sueños son sueños_

_Nada más y tristemente_

Espere de forma ansiosa que siguiera cada letra cada estrofa me decía mas de ella y de su estado de su dolor y sus sueños… su cara se veía tan angelical y tranquila que casi creí ver a la autentica Bella la que ella se encargaba de esconder.

_Coro_

_Todo en lo que creo es una ilusión,_

_Pues no hay una base solida_

_No hay confianza no hay amor_

_No hay nada en lo que pueda creer_

_Porque para creer hay que conocer,_

_Y a mí nadie me conoce,_

_Y es una realidad con la que tendré_

_Que aprender a seguir,_

_Porque en el mundo no hay nadie para mi,_

_Solo mis sueños_

_Que quedan ahogados por el dolor y la soledad,_

_Y me duele saber que no hay nadie ni nada en el mundo_

_Que me haga sentir en casa_

Esta sola y desprotegida… alguien necesitaba llenarla de amor y paz, solo en el sueño mas morboso y repulsivo yo podría darle esa protección.

_Para mi vivir es peor que morir,_

_Vivo una pesadilla sin fin,_

_Y tristemente finjo felicidad,_

_Una muy falsa._

_Desearía ser amada,_

_Pero es un sueño que se queda en la nada_

_Y no hay esperanza no hay ilusión_

_Y mi pobre corazón_

_Llora sin control,_

_Por el hueco que agranda mi dolor,_

Sus se veían pacíficos pero eran una laguna vacía y profunda, llena de tristeza y soledad, una que me dolía mas que a ella verla así.

_Y ojala algún día logre seguir,_

_Sin llorar sin soñar,_

_Sin amar sin desear,_

_Sin querer o soñar,_

_Así nunca más sufriré,_

_Desearía seguir adelante,_

_Pero hay cosas que no se pueden ignorar,_

_Como el dolor de no tener nada,_

**Si me dejaras Bella yo lo haría**… calla cabeza

_Coro_

_Pero con suerte algún día,_

_Lograre, vivir sin sufrir,_

_Sin amor sin dolor sin nada_

_Que me pueda causar dolor,_

_Y ese día seré feliz_

_Porque mi tortura habrá cesado_

_Por fin._

_Coro__._

_Y alguna vez volveré a sonreír_

_Será para mí_

_Para volverme a sentirme feliz_

_Porque quiero volver a sentir_

_Lo que es ser feliz…_

La vi suspirar y terminar de tocar, una lagrima traicionera curco su rostro pero pareció no notarlo, su paz poco a poco se desvaneció y su cara se enmarco con dolor y tristeza, y dando un último suspiro recompuso su expresión a una tranquila y alegre, lastimosamente era falsa su expresión solo una máscara de falsedad, y se retiro.

Mi subconsciente desarrollo toda la "información" de Bella, ella se escondía bajo su máscara de falsedad haciendo de un chica feliz cuando no lo era, la manzana que dibujo… la fruta prohibida así como ella era para mí, la rosa del amor y las pálidas manos…

Increíble que alguien tan joven fuera más serio, más maduro que alguien con más de 25 años… era ella, si era ella, la que ahora era mi obsesión mi gran frustración, mi propia tentación.

Salí de allí entrando al parqueadero dirigiéndome hacia mi familia, vi a Bella con sus "amigas" y no pude evitar escuchar lo que decían… hablan de mi.

-Lastima que lo guapo no le cura lo amable…-dijo Ángela con lastima egoísta _pero eso no me importa _pensó-¿No te parece Bella?- le pregunto con una mirada insinuosa _ya es hora de sacarle el jugo_.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijo fingiendo confusión

-Es que como sabemos que Cullen se sienta contigo en Literatura y Biología…-dijo Jessica _TIENES EL BONBOM MAS GUAPO DEL TODO EL COLEGIO EN DOS CLASES Y NO LE DIRIGES LA PALABRA_.

-No sé, ni me interesa- les dijo alzando los hombros como si no le importara, me decepcione lo admito – El no me habla ni yo a él, así que… ni al caso- termino, en eso tenía razón pero era por su bien, las tres le sonrieron y ella puso una cara de terror…

-Ya que Cullen no está en tus planes, pues no te molestaría hacerle el dos con Lauren no Bella?- dijo Jessica _Estúpida Lauren siempre te pides a los tíos más guapos ¡por qué no yo! _Definitivamente esas chicas eran tan egoístas y superficiales -¿Claro tratare no?-NOOO ¡NO LO HAGAS BELLA!– Pero la verdad no se… Cullen no me habla así que… la verdad prefiero dejarlo así- Eso… no te expongas a un peligro mortal.

-Vamos Bella- dijo Ángela _di que si… si Lauren no sube de popularidad no se qué haremos_– Si Bells-dijo Lauren con una falsa sonrisa _estúpida di que si y ya… tengo que ganarme a Cullen._

- Disculpa pero no, no soy la mejor persona si?... ahora me van a dejar tranquila?- dijo frustrada, las tres la miraron con odio y se fueron maldiciendo entre si y Bella dio una sonrisa triunfante.

Baje la cabeza derrotado, para Bella no era nadie… no me importaba nada ya, Alice me miro y se dio cuenta al igual que Jasper.

-¿Es que no entiendes Edward? Es una chica y ella se oculta claramente- me dijo Alice, a pesar de eso me deprimí, quería que Bella estuviera a mi lado y a la vez no lo quería sería muy peligroso para ella.

-Ella es complicada Edward, tienes que entenderla- dijo Jasper con calma- al final la amas-

Las palabras de Jasper me dejaron en blanco, sabía que tenía una clase de obsesión con Bella, pero llegar a amarla, al parecer Alice noto mi incredulidad.

-¿No te habías dado cuenta Edward?- dijo ella.- Piensalo Edward tanto tu como ella se merecen ser felices.

Todo encajaba… todo… La mano pálida, la rosa y la manzana que ella dibujo era una predicción por así decirlo, ella era mi manzana y mi rosa, mi tentación… mi amor. La mano pálida era… ¡era yo!, por un minuto pensé que el destino de Bella y el mío estaban ligados por algo más fuerte de que yo fuera un vampiro y ella era una humana con un aroma tan tentador, algo más fuerte que yo fuera el predador y ella la presa, eso era… amor.

Sonó el timbre y nunca me pude sentir tan feliz de ver a mi demonio personal, sería hoy, yo hablaría con Bella… ya no lo resistiría más. Caminamos todos y Alice mi pico el ojo y Jasper me deseo suerte, y entre al aula tratando no respirar y parecer lo más humano posible. Me senté a su lado esta vez a una cercanía normal, la mire, estaba con mirada ausente en dirección a la ventana y dije suavemente.

-Hola- Se volteo a mirarme con sorpresa en sus ojos, se acerco un poco mas dudando de algo como si tuviera algo en la cara, ya que tardaba en responder fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

-Mi nombre es…- comencé pero me interrumpió tratando disimular fastidio.

-Edward Cullen, lo sé- _**estúpido Edward**_ me reprendí, su aroma me llego fuertemente a la nariz y sentí todos mis músculos tensarse _**control Edward control**_.

-Yo…disculpa no quise ser grosera- y agacho la cabeza.

-No hay problema- le dije dándole una sonrisa así se sentiría mejor, vi como su respiración cambiaba y después se normalizaba.

-Tu eres Bella Swan ¿no?- le pregunte… ¡obviamente lo era! Aun así vi como la sorpresa surco su rostro, vi que tardaba un poco en responder tal vez… no esperen estaba hablando.

-- ¿S…Sabes m...m...mi… nombre?- tartamudeo, definitivamente no hay persona más tierna que ella.

-Claro- respondí y la mire un poco mas fuerte - disculpa ¿no eran tus ojos negros?- fruncí el seño, es demasiado observadora, tendré que mentirle. -No- respondí simplemente, se sonrojo – disculpa,…otra vez, no quise parecer una metida-

-Seguramente no lo eres- le dije y para mi desgracia comenzó la clase, y los dos callamos pero gracias a dios, pusieron una película de la literatura neoclásica. Emboce una maquiavélica sonrisa seria mi tiempo de descifrar la vida de Bella.

**Hola chicas!**

**Jejeje**** muchas gracias a todos… espero q les guste el capi, espero muchas críticas constructivas así mejorar el fic, no puedo esperar a verme la peli. Besos.**

**Lily**

**Y PARA USTEDES!! ¡!SPOILERS!!**

EXBXEXBXEXBXEXB

Sentí unas calientes lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas, me quemaban pero eso no importaba… me dolía y mucho, trate respirar ya que me ahogaba en hipidos y sollozos, sentí unas frías manos limpiar mis mejillas, alcé la vista y entre mis borrosas visión vi a Alice, la hermana de Edward, que me sonreía con cariño… cariño puro.

-No llores Bella- me dijo acariciando mi cabello, no pude evitar sollozar mas, Alice me abrazo a pesar de que su piel fuera tan fría y dura, en sus brazos se sentían cálidos para mí, me aferre a ella, porque mi cabeza daba vueltas un fuerte dolor de cabeza me agarro desprevenida, si antes nada se veía bien ahora no veía

-¿Bella?!Bella!-dijo una voz familiar era … Edward


	6. Agresion

Y tal como supuse Edward me hizo un interrogatorio, mi historia mi familia, claro que no entre en detalles… era impresionante como cambiaba de actitud era amable y no frio, algo que no cambiaba es que siempre parecía modelo de un nuevo shampoo.

Después del interrogatorio siguió preguntando… ya me estaba hartando de esto, aun que una sensación de que mi estomago estaba vacío y en el aire no me abandonaba cada vez que suave y aterciopelada voz hablaba.

En una clase supo mi historia, mi color, comida y día de la semana favorito sin contar que ya sabe que mi torpeza rebasaba los limites de cualquier persona que haya pisado el planeta, aun que estaba un poco irritada… me estaba… ¿entreteniendo?

La clase termino y al salir intente salir rápido pero… estas cosas solo me pasan a mi… mi cordón estaba suelto lo pise me tropecé y fui a caer de boca al piso hasta que sentí unos fríos y fuertes brazos sostenerme, me voltio y era Edward y me dio una sonrisa torcida, pude sentir mis mejillas arder y mi corazón acelerarse y llenarse de júbilo, era extraño sentirse feliz… me percate de que estábamos demasiado cerca me ayudo a levantarme y a recoger mis libros y salí lo más rápido que mis pies me daban.

Camine con la cabeza baja, y de pronto sentí que alguien me detenía empujándome el hombro, era Lauren, que quería ahora… la mire de forma interrogatoria, alce levemente la barbilla y congele mi mirada y expresión, _se fría Bella se hostil _me dijo mi cabeza era mi parte que reaccionaba a la sobrevivencia. -¿Qué quieres Mallory?- le espete, todo el jubilo que había sentido se desvaneció y mi corazón se endureció y estrujo como piedra.

-Aléjate de Cullen- me dijo, reí de forma irónica sus ojos llamearon con odio y los míos respondieron con odio triplicado.

-Te estoy viendo Swan, estas haciéndote la tonta para llamar su atención, y quiero que sepas que te alejes de él, ¡es mío!- sonrió de forma maquiavélica y se acerco a mí y me agarro del cabello y halo hacia atrás unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, mientras sentía sus manos jalar mis cabello desde la raíz

- Te enseñare mocosa estúpida a respetar lo ajeno- halo mas mi cabello y me miro y me tiro a piso y comenzó a patearme, escuche a muchos vitorear mientras Lauren me gritaba y pateaba me hice un ovillo mientras me pateaban las costillas y la espaldas, me miro con odio y me escupió encima marchándose con muchos vitoreándola detrás.

Me levante caminando cuidadosamente así no me caía, mis piernas me temblaban de forma peligrosa mientras me ahogaba en mis propios sollozos he hipidos, me sostenía con la pared y camine lentamente al baño, al llegar allí entre a un sanitario y comencé a vomitar, tenía unas nauseas tan terribles que mi cabeza se partía en dos , el jugo gástrico quemaba mi garganta como el veneno más potente, de pronto sentí un olor metálico y me di cuenta que también vomitaba sangre, mis nauseas aumentaron y me sentí más débil que antes después de haber vomitado baje el baño apoyando mi peso en la perilla ya q estaba tan débil que a duras penas me mantenía a pie, entre a los vestidores cerré la puerta.

Me quite la camiseta a pesar del frio y examine mis agarrotado cuerpo en el espejo, tenía una camino de magulladuras y moretones en las costillas y la espalda, mi cabello estaba totalmente alborotado, mis ojos rojizos e irritados con unas prominentes ojeras moradas mi piel estaba un verde pálido mi labios hinchados de sollozar y mis nariz estaba enrojecida, tenia lastimada una parte de la mandíbula y tenía un desgarre en la pantorrilla, estaba hecha un desastre, recorrí con las temblorosas palmas de mi manos el camino de moretones conteniendo sollozos así nadie me notara, me coloque la camisa, pegue mis espalda a la pared y me deslicé por ella cayendo, recogí mis piernas y las abrase.

Sentí unas calientes lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas, me quemaban pero eso no importaba… me dolía y mucho, cada golpe era una abertura mas en mi pecho como si me abrieran el corazón despierta y me apuñalaran, trate respirar ya que me ahogaba en hipidos y sollozos, sentí unas frías y fuertes manos limpiar mis mejillas, alcé la vista y entre mis borrosas visión vi a Alice, la hermana de Edward, que me sonreía con cariño… cariño puro.

-No llores Bella- me dijo acariciando mi cabello, no pude evitar sollozar mas, Alice me abrazo a pesar de que su piel fuera tan fría y dura como el mármol, en sus brazos se sentían cálidos para mí, como si se hubieran hecho para que ella me arrullara de forma tan maternal.

Me aferre a ella, porque mi cabeza daba vueltas un fuerte dolor de cabeza me agarro desprevenida, si antes nada se veía bien ahora no veía

-¿Bella?!Bella!-dijo una voz familiar era … Edward, mi mente y sentidos me fallaban, desde ese momento perdí la razón.

Desperté y me encontré en el hospital, mi cabeza era azotada por una fuerte oleada de dolor, y me levante suavemente me dolían muchos las costillas estaban vendadas, y me costaba levemente respirar.

-Tranquila Bella- me dijo un hombre, era un doctor si un doctor de cabello rubio y facciones perfectas increíblemente guapo y unos ojos dorados increíblemente familiares. –Hola, soy el doctor Cullen, Carlisle Cullen- y me sonrió, ya sabía yo que tanta belleza tenía que ser de esa familia, al notar su sonrisa no pude evitar ruborizarme y agachar la cabeza –Alice está impaciente por saber cómo esta- me acorde de todo lo sucedido Alice había estado ahí me había abrazado al ver mi cara el doctor Cullen dijo – Si ella está muy preocupada- de pronto entra Alice y su cara era terrible sus ojeras moradas eran más pronunciadas y su palidez era increíblemente mas pálidas su cara era una pintura de tristeza, llego hacia mí y me abrazo.

-Oh Bella- me estrujaba mucho y me costaba respirar, me soltó al darse cuenta- Hay estaba tan preocupada por ti…- me volvió a abrazar estaba estática - ¿Por qué?- murmure débilmente, Alice me miro con confusión – ¿Por que fuiste al baño?... Porque…- murmure, era casi un sueño que Alice hubiera estado allí conmigo, Alice me dio una sonrisa sincera.

-Por que tu de ahora en adelante serás mi amiga- me dijo y me abrazo yo la abrase y no pude evitar llorar- Oh… ¿te duele mucho Bella?- yo negué con la cabeza – Es q…que estoy fel…liz- dije tartamudeando y me abrazo – Ya Bella ya, mira que me diste un susto y a Edward también…-

-¿Edward?- interrumpí curiosa, Alice me sonrió

-Si, Edward esta aquí de hecho…- decía mientras Edward entraba al cuarto, estaba peor que Alice, Edward parecía un cadáver ambulante.

-Hola- me dijo simplemente.

-Hola- respondí, esto era mucho, esto era demasiado… jamás… yo nunca le había importado a alguien, esto yo no me lo merecía – Yo… no debiste… de hecho … no debieron, Doctor Cullen fue un placer, y también a ti Alice y tu Edward, nos vemos en la escuela… si es que me quieren ver- dije suavemente y esa última parte la dije mas para mí que para ellos pero al parecer escucharon, me levante de la camilla y tambalee y me aferre a la camilla. Alice frunció el ceño.

-No te vas a ir a ningún lado- me dijo, yo ignore el comentario y comencé a caminar Alice y Edward me siguieron el paso. –Bella, estas llena de morados, y mírate estas hecha un desastre tienes que quedarte acá el jefe Swan viene para acá- hice caso omiso a todo excepto al final me pare en seco, y gire mi cabeza de forma sombría.

-Que llamaron a mi padre…- mi voz sonó un poco peor que antes, eso… significaba, mierda papa le dirá a mama que armara tremendo escándalo !demonios! – ¿Bella estas bien?- pregunto Edward, me recompuse y camine cojeando lo más rápido que podía pero Alice y Edward me seguían el paso.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, no hay necesidad de que…- ¡Que está haciendo! Antes de que alcanzara a terminar Edward me cogió y me alzo y me puso en su hombro como un bulto. – Suéltenme, ¡Alice!- chille.

-Bella no te vamos a dejar ir- me dijo Alice mirando hacia arriba, me llevaron devuelta al cuarto a la misma dura camilla donde olía a hospital, y odiaba los hospitales.

-Disculpa Bella, pero… note puedo dejar ir- me dijo el doctor Cullen.

-Doctor Cullen…- dije pero fui interrumpida.

-Carlisle, Bella, Carlisle- me dijo él, suspire.

-Doctor Carlisle, yo estoy perfectamente, los moretones se van en una semana, el desgarre se arregla con una buena posición al dormir, y para algo existen los antibióticos- dije pero el negó con la cabeza.

Discutimos un buen rato y ninguno de los cuatro daba su brazo a torcer Edward era el más callado, habla con Carlisle acerca de mi labio roto hasta que Alice me dijo:

-Está bien Bella, Carlisle te de alta si aceptas quedarte en nuestra casa, hoy a dormir- me dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué?- me quede estática.

-Así como escuchas… por favor Bella- me dijo, mire a Carlisle haber si se negaba pero lo vi asentir con la cabeza odio a los Cullen pero no los puedo adorar mas.

-Me parece una fantástica idea-

-¿Te quedarías en nuestra casa Bella?- por un largo rato Edward hablo, y se acerco a mí y se arrodillo en mi camilla así su cara quedara frente a la mía, mi corazón se acelero y todas esas maquinas indicaron mi cambio cardiaco… maldita tecnología la odio. Embozo una sonrisa torcida y me di cuenta que caería a los pies de Edward con solo una sonrisa.

_**Hola Chicas!**_

_**Haha me encanto el fic muchas gracias a todas por sus magníficos aportes y comentarios, y auch siempre se me olvida responderlos ¡sorry! Así que aquí va!**_

_**Christti:**__ Gracias me encanta que te guste la historia, lectora como tú dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, si Lauren es una hija de su… mal nacida madre, y si estamos en el grupo de que Lauren se joda._

_**Hime-chan n n:**__ SIP quise darle ese toque especial._

_**Taniiah:**__ gracias seguiré hasta el final XD_

_**Jesi Potter Granger:**__ por tu nombre supongo que te gustan los Harmonys como a mi WEEE, jajá si Bella siempre es tontica en casi todos los fic._

_**dark warrior 1000**__**:**__ Gracias! Tus ideas me están ayudando muchísimo a la continuación de la historia, muchas gracias, y me encanta que te interese el fic._

_**VvGs67**__**:**__ sip los spoilers siempre nos dejan picados, y siempre me gusta que los fics tengan su parecido a la historia real, pero a la vez que sea diferente, ya verás que te gustara lo que va a continuar._

_**Aradesh**__**:**__ es un placer que te guste el fic, anímate a seguir leyéndolo se que te gustara, si estoy tratando poner más espacio entre la líneas, es que se me va la imaginación D._

_**Rosy.Cullen:**__ jajá si yo también quiero a Mr.Vanner y veras cuantas peleas Edward tendrá solo en su cabeza._

_**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME ENCANTA QUE DEJEN SU OPINION, LECTORAS COMO USTEDES MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**_

_**Espero sus Reviews y regaños. LAS ADORO CHICAS!**_

_**Att.**_

_**Lily**_

_**Y PARA USTEDES… SPOILERS!! DEDICADOS A **__**VVGS67**__** MUAHAHHA P.**_

_Vi como Alice corría hacia el baño su mente gritaba y lloraba por dentro y vi por qué, tenía una visión, era Bella, Lauren la Pateaba y le escupía y la jalaba del cabello, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y su expresión era tan dolorosa, que quise llorar pero solo sentí un ardor en mis ojos._

_Alice entro al baño antes que yo y la escuche hablar con Bella mientras sollozaba, entre al baño y Bella era peor que en la visión de Alice, su piel era de un pálido verdoso y sus ojos y nariz rojizos eh hinchados, tenía moretones en la cara y su labio inferior estaba roto._

_Su aroma inundo mis fosas nasales, aun así vi como cerraba los ojos para desmayarse._

_-¿Bella?- pregunte su cabeza se hecho para atrás en los brazos de Alice- ¡Bella!- dije preocupado, si Bella resultaba muy herida sería difícil contarme al ver a Lauren._


	7. Bella en Peligro

Sabia que Bella estaba increíblemente fastidiada, pero no podía resistir saber de ella, era una persona tan increíble, su día de la semana favorito era el viernes (la escuche susurra muy bajo para ella que era porque no daba la cara en "nueva alquitrán" supongo que es el instituto), su comida favorita era la Italiana, sus padres se separaron de pequeña y se vino a vivir a acá desde entonces, note que habla de su madre como una madre habla de su hijo, impresionante.

Al terminar la clase Bella corrió a salir pero tenía sus cordones sueltos los piso, iba a caer al suelo, pero fui más rápido y la sostuve, sus ojos estaban cerrados esperando caer se veía tierna, no pude evitar dar una sonrisa torcida, de pronto note la cercanía de Bella, era mucha, era peligrosa… letal.

Su exquisito aroma inundaba mis fosas nasales, embriagando todo mi cuerpo, y quemando mi garganta, abrió los ojos, y empeoro la situación la sangre bombeo sus mejillas haciéndola más irresistible, maldición tenia Bella que causar esas reacciones en mi, su corazón se acelero bajo el mío, podía sentir cada palpitación, y con ella en mis brazos sentía que estaba segura, no dejaría que nada le pasase a Bella.

La ayude a reincorporarse y recoger sus libros, y salió corriendo de allí. No puede evitar sentir un escalofrió al recodar lo cerca que estuvo de mi, su vivo corazón palpitar, otro escalofrió me recorrió y fui a clase de Francés, estaba con Alice.

No llevábamos más de cinco minutos, cuando Alice me llama o es decir me gritaba en su cabeza. ¡_EDWARD! VAMONOS DE AQUÍ EDWARD… ES BELLA… ESA… ESA HIJA DE… ESTA LASTIMANDO A BELLA_.

¡Que! Bella… en peligro, no jamás… Alice armo su plan hizo un impecable papel de enferma y yo me ofrecía acompañarla a la enfermería una vez salimos. Alice corrió todo lo que podía y mientras tanto me mostro su visión.

Bella tirada en el piso en bolita con Lauren pateándola, jalando su cabello y lastimándola, aun así estaba confundida… Porque Alice le importaba Bella, después Alice me mostro otra visión… ella y Bella, Alice tenía sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, y las dos sonreían, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue los ojos de Bella no eran esos pozos sin fondos triste y desolados, eran unas lagunas llenas de alegría, esa expresión… esa era ella. Esa era la Bella real… la autentica sonrisa de Bella, la Bella que yo quería ver… me concentre ahora Bella estaba en peligro y me destrozaba el recuerdo de Alice.

Vi como Alice corría hacia el baño su mente gritaba y lloraba por dentro y vi por qué, tenía una visión, era Bella, Lauren la Pateaba y le escupía y la jalaba del cabello, y sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y su expresión era tan dolorosa, que quise llorar pero solo sentí un ardor en mis ojos.

Alice entro al baño antes que yo y la escuche hablar con Bella mientras sollozaba, entre al baño y Bella era peor que en la visión de Alice, su piel era de un pálido verdoso y sus ojos y nariz rojizos eh hinchados, tenía moretones en la cara y su labio inferior estaba roto.

Su aroma inundo mis fosas nasales, aun así vi como cerraba los ojos para desmayarse.

-¿Bella?- pregunte, su cabeza se hecho para atrás en los brazos de Alice- ¡Bella!- dije preocupado, si Bella resultaba muy herida sería difícil contarme al ver a Lauren.

Un olor a sangre inundo mis fosas nasales y luche por no seguir mi instinto tan salvaje y aberrante, vi como Alice colocaba a Bella en sus brazos.

-Vamos Edward, tenemos que llevarla con Carlisle, resiste- me dijo, los dos corrimos lo mas rápido que pudimos hasta el hospital, entramos por la puerta trasera donde Carlisle nos recibió.

-Alice y Edward que ha…-se quedo callado al ver a Bella – Alice ponla en la camilla Edward llévala al quirófano enseguida la atiendo- Alice puso a Bella delicadamente sobre la camilla y la lleve al quirófano cada vez se veía más débil.

-Bien Edward, puedes quedarte si deseas, terminare pronto- me dijo Carlisle, pensé que tal vez Bella podría tener alguna hemorragias así que era mejor mantenerme lejos mientras Carlisle hacia todo el procedimiento.

Bella estaba gravemente herida, una semi-fractura en la pierna, todo el cuerpo lleno de moretones y unas cuanta hemorragias ligeras donde Carlisle logro hacerle unas vías de escape, su labio estaba roto eh inflamado, las enfermeras la bañaron y pensaron lo peor cuando vieron todos sus moretones.

Y habían tres malditas horas en que Bella no despertaba y me preocupaba, si no fuese porque me tendría que mudar, estaría matando a Lauren, pero no mudarme seria estar lejos de Bella y eso era algo que ya no podría evitar.

_Está despertando Edward_ me dijo Carlisle en la cabeza, pude ver lo que pasaba en su mente, la saludo y se presento y se ruborizo, Alice espero impaciente a que Carlisle, le mencionara de ella.

–Alice está impaciente por saber cómo estas- dijo Carlisle y Alice entro rápidamente a la habitación – Si ella está muy preocupada- llego hacia ella y la abrazo.

-Oh Bella- la abrazaba muy fuerte… se tornaba morada, _**suéltala Alice Brandon Cullen suéltala…Edward calma…**_- Hay estaba tan preocupada por ti…- la volvió a abrazar y ella se quedo rígida, todas las palabras de Alice eran sinceras- ¿Por qué?- murmuro débilmente, Alice la miro con confusión – ¿Por que fuiste al baño?... Porque…- murmuro, suavemente, Alice le sonrió

.-Por que tú de ahora en adelante serás mi amiga- le dijo y la abrazo… una vez más. Comenzó a llorar… que? - Oh… ¿te duele mucho Bella?- negó con la cabeza – Es q…que estoy fel…liz- dijo tartamudeando y la abrazo _**Quisiera ser tu Alice…Edward esto es llegar muy lejos ¿Alice?**_ Maldita cabeza– Ya Bella ya, mira que me diste un susto y a Edward también…-

-¿Edward?- interrumpía curiosa, _vamos Edward es hora de entrar_ me dijo Alice.

-Si, Edward esta aquí de hecho…- decía mientras entraba al cuarto.

-Hola- le dije simplemente, no sabía qué hacer mis nervios me asfixiaban, y aun podía sentirme preocupado… la habían lastimado… de forma tan brutal y tosca, le habían hecho daño a Bella que era tan débil y tan frágil, mi corazón que hasta ahora lo consideraba un pedazo de hielo se estrujo _**El hielo no se estruja**_.

-Hola- respondía, parecía tener una lucha interior con si misma – Yo… no debiste… de hecho … no debieron, Doctor Cullen fue un placer, y también a ti Alice y tu Edward, nos vemos en la escuela… si es que me quieren ver- dijo suavemente y esa última parte la dijo mas para ella que para nosotros. Se levanto de la camilla y se tambaleo ¿podría ser alguien más… quebrantable? se aferro a la camilla para no caer. Alice frunció el ceño.

-No te vas a ir a ningún lado- le dijo, ignoro el comentario y comenzó a caminar, o mejor dicho cojear, Alice y yo le seguimos el paso. –Bella, estas llena de morados, y mírate estas hecha un desastre tienes que quedarte acá el jefe Swan viene para acá- hizo caso omiso a todo excepto al final y se paró en seco, y giro la cabeza de forma sombría.

-Que llamaron a mi padre…- su voz sonó peor que antes, ¿Qué? No… no la entiendo – ¿Bella estas bien?- pregunte me preocupaba su cambio de actitud, se recompuso y siguió cojeando lo más rápido que podía pero Alice y yo le seguíamos con facilidad el paso. _**No camines más Bella o me obligaras a hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad.**_

-Estoy perfectamente bien, no hay necesidad de que…- siguió caminando, _**bien te lo advertí**_, antes de que alcanzara a terminar la cogí y la alza y la coloque en mi hombro – Suéltenme, ¡Alice!- chillo, mirando a Alice con ojos de suplica, pero ella no iba a dejar que Bella se fuera al igual que yo.

-Bella no te vamos a dejar ir-dijo Alice mirando hacia arriba, la llevamos devuelta al cuarto, su cara parecía molesta, se veía tierna, como una cría de gato tratando parecer un león.

-Disculpa Bella, pero… note puedo dejar ir- le dijo Carlisle.

-Doctor Cullen…- dijo pero fue interrumpida.

-Carlisle, Bella, Carlisle- dijo él, suspiro, por dios tiene que matarme, aun que ya estoy muerto, una vez más con esas simples acciones.

-Doctor Carlisle, yo estoy perfectamente, los moretones se van en una semana, el desgarre se arregla con una buena posición al dormir, y para algo existen los antibióticos- dijo pero Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

Discutimos un rato ganando terreno con Bella, y vi el plan de Alice, no sería capaz, pero abrió su gran bocota muerta de vampira y dijo:

-Está bien Bella, Carlisle te de alta si aceptas quedarte en nuestra casa, hoy a dormir- sonrió de forma fugaz.

-¿Qué?- estaba estática y yo también, aun que ya lo venia venir.

-Así como escuchas… por favor Bella- le dijo Alice, miro a Carlisle haber si se negaba pero asintió con la cabeza, dio un respingo tal vez no sería tan mala idea que Bella se quedara a dormir… me ayudaría a mi investigación personal.

-Me parece una fantástica idea- dijo Carlisle

-¿Te quedarías en nuestra casa Bella?- después de un largo momento decidí hablar, y me acerce a ella y me arrodille en la camilla así su cara quedara frente a la mía, su corazón se acelero y sus mejillas se tiñeron con la sangre, su cara era indescriptible, la amaba más que a nadie… tal vez mi corazón no está congelado.

**HOLA CHICAS!!!**

**Bueno Gracias a todas… por leer el fic, por las dudas … hago un capi POV bella y otro POV ****Ed., los spoilers son del próximo capi… es decir este es Ed. Pov… el spoiler es de Bella Pov… ya chicos? Gracias a todas por su magnifico apoyo se los agradezco a mil, por cierto estoy pensando seriamente en abrir un club de odiamos a Lauren, jejeje tengo muchas candidatas.**

**Bueno besos y abrazos aquí las respuestas a sus Reviews sin faltas ;).**

**AprilEXB****: **_aquí está tu capi… no sabes lo feliz que me hace que te guste la historia._

**Christti: **_si yo también desearía que Edward desgarrara a Lauren pero ya te di la razón de por qué no lo hace, y si también adoro a ed._

**: **_sip el nombre me encanta va perfecto con la historia, si aquí está tu explicación de los spoilers._

**Aradesh: **_una palabra…GRACIAS!!!!_

**VvGs67****: **_sip aquí está tu explicación, besitos._

**Taniiah: **_sip es una hija de… no lo diré por que me metería en problemas, y yo también desearía tener una Alice y un Edward para estar allí mí: P_

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS ESPERO SUS REGAÑOS Y COMENTARIOS, SUS PONIONES SI IMPORTAN!**

**Besos…**

**Lily.**

**Y PARA USTEDES!!! SPOILERS…**

_-Buenos días Bella durmiente- escuche la musical voz de Alice, sentí que alguien me tocaba el cabello de forma cariñosa me estire y bostece a mandíbula abierta y vi a Alice sonriéndome y Edward atrás con ambiente calmado y sus ojos posados en mi._

_-Bueno Bella, estoy lista, ahora eres tu veras que ropa tan espectacular te compre- me dijo Alice, fruncí el ceño yo quería quedarme en esa cama con olor a Edward tan cómoda, pero no Alice me obligo a salir de ahí y me maquillo y cambio como a una niña._

_-Listo Bella- me dijo y salimos mientras Edward nos esperaba. – Yo me voy con Rose, Emmet y Jasper… y tú te vas con Edward, nos vemos Bella- me beso en la mejilla y se despidió._

_-Bella…- susurro Edward._

_-¿Qué?- pregunte._

_-Quisiera saber si… tal vez…te gustaría salir después de clase… conmigo- dijo con la cabeza baja… un momento ¿escuche mal?_


	8. Un dia en la casa Cullen

Al llegar a la casa, y cuando digo casa me refiero a Mansión…, bueno a la Mansión Cullen, Alice me llevo a un cuarto totalmente blanco, con una gigantesca colección de CD´s en un lado, una puerta ventana que daba con el inmenso bosque que extendía alrededor de la mansión, había un sofá negro de cuero y una alfombra dorada y un gigantesca cama en el centro del lugar con sabanas blancas también.

-Listo te quedaras aquí Bella- me dijo Alice, sonreí suavemente es cuarto me auraba a cierta persona… oh no….

-Alice, esta es la…-

-habitación de Edward- me termino ella, rio melodiosamente al ver mi cara- Venga Bella- me dijo Alice empujándome mas aun que me retuve, ¿Dónde va a dormir Edward?, y como si Alice ya supiera lo que iba a pasar me dijo- Edward va a dormir en la sala-

-Yo no… me siento como una intrusa, yo debería dormir en la sala… es mas ni siquiera debería estar aquí- me queje Alice me empujo aun mas adentro.

-Sabes Bella, que deberías estar aquí, aun que sea muy muy dentro de ti me dijo Alice poniendo una de sus firmes manos en mi hombro, camine resignada y murmure muy bajito.

-pero muy muy dentro- Y una vez más Alice me escucho y bufo por lo bajo.

Cuando los demás Cullen llegaron… no paso nada bueno, si antes me sentía una intrusa ahora me sentía peor, la rubia… Rosalie me miraba como si me quisiese matar o que me partiera un rayo o peor, su odio era mas fuerte que el habitual me sentía desnuda ante sus ojos, Jasper el otro rubio en cambio se mantenía muy lejos de mí y me miraba de forma atemorizante, y el grandulón Emmet solo me ignoraba nada fuera de lo común.

La sala tenía un esplendido comedor con una gran y hermosos piano de cola, me pregunto de quien seria… tenía una tentación tan enorme de tocar, pero seria un atrevimiento y no quería ganarme problemas.

En un momento Edward me llevo al jardín trasero, el cual era gigantesco y hermoso, lleno de hierba tan verde… pero este verde no era el verde húmedo de forks este era uno cálido, a pesar que el sol no brillara, y muchas flores de colores de todas clases y olores, habían unas bancas y mas allá había una clase de capilla blanca con una banca de bronce con unas hermosas rosas bordadas, Edward me llevo hasta la capilla y nos sentamos en la banca.

-Parece un sueño…-murmure, Edward me miro.

-esto es real Bella- me dijo suavemente y después frunció el ceño, era tan perfecto en todo sentido… su mano acaricio mi mejilla a pesar de ser tan fría para mí era cálida y cómoda, sentí mis mejillas arder y mi corazón acelerarse y perder la respiración. Cerró los ojos y suspiro… un momento tan hermoso solo podría compartirlo con Edward.

Para estos momentos solo sabia una cosa… Edward era alguien especial para mí, lo quería y me gustaba y mucho, de pronto bajo su mano rápidamente y abrió los ojos y de forma tan fría me dijo.

-No deberías ser mi amiga-ya se dio cuenta… no soy nadie, sueño tan hermoso no podía durar después cambio su expresión al ver mi reacción. – No… no es eso. Bella… yo no soy bueno para ti-

-es al revés Edward- aclare el negó con la cabeza y se acerco un poco más a mí.

-¿Qué tal si no soy el superhéroe… ¿Qué tal si soy … el chico malo?- lo mire confundida y el continuo. – Si eres lista Bella… mantente lejos de mí. Soy peligroso-

No lo entendía pero él se equivocaba y respondí un poco testaruda.

-¿Y que tal si no soy lista?- me acerque un poco más. Suspiro resignado y se levanto y como todo caballero me ofreció su mano y la tome sin rodeos.

Después de eso no me dejaron protestar o hacer otra cosa más, no lo entendía como Edward podría ser malo … o peligroso, ¿Cómo?... cuando me fui a dormir Alice me dio un short negro y una camisa azul celeste grande de abotonar… que pretendía si esa camisa era de ...

-Es de Edward- me dijo antes de que fuera a protestar.- Se que no te gustarían mis pijamas, y Rose me mataría si te doy una de las suyas, aun que Esme se ofreció… pero Edward tiene las camisas más suaves- me dijo mientras me entregaba la ropa.- Ahora ve a cambiarte Bella.

Mientras me cambiaba Alice tenía razón la camisa de Edward era tan suave y reconfortante… pero Bella control tienes que tener control… eso, Alice entro al cuarto de Edward mi me acostó como una mama en la cama, ¿porque la cama olía tan bien?

-¿Por qué la cama huele tan bien?- pregunte, Alice rio de forma musical.

-Por que Esme hizo que Edward se revolcara en ella, para que tuviera buen olor- dijo Alice y me sonroje apenada mientras ella sacaba una carcajada. –Oh, por cierto Edward viene ahorita a darte las buenas noches… claro, después de Esme- me dijo Alice y se despidió con la mano- ¡hasta mañana Bella!

Esme entro y me saludo me dio las buenas noches y me dijo que si necesitaba cualquier cosa la llamara, era tan maternal… y tan dulce, nunca Renee me había mimado así… era diferente esta vez, yo no cuidaba sino que a mí me cuidaban me sentía como una niña pequeña, Esme se despidió y se limito a dejarme las sabanas en la esquina de la cama.

Me mantuve las siguiente hora esperando a Edward si ya sé que suena estúpido e infantil, pero quería verlo a pesar de que el sueño me ganara la batalla, cuando estaba a punto de caer dormida la puerta se abrió, y por allí entro Edward, abrí un poco más los ojos, y dio una de sus desgraciadamente matadoras sonrisas torcidas, y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Hola Bella, ¿tienes sueño?- me pregunto dulcemente, asentí, empecé a temblar hacia mucho frio, Edward lo noto y cogió las mantas, que había olvidado completamente, y me arropo cubriéndome hasta el cuello.- ¿Mejor?- asentí otra vez.

-Gracias- susurre, el sonrió con dulzura.

-Duerme Bella, nos veremos mañana- hizo algo sorprendente su suaves y fríos labios me dieron un suave beso en la frente y suspire y se fue sin rodeos. Aun podía sentir sus labios en mi frente y así dormí muy tranquila soñando con la felicidad que tenía ahora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Buenos días Bella durmiente- escuche la musical voz de Alice, sentí que alguien me tocaba el cabello de forma cariñosa me estire y bostece a mandíbula abierta y vi a Alice sonriéndome y Edward atrás con ambiente calmado y sus ojos posados en mi.

-Bueno Bella, estoy lista, ahora eres tu veras que ropa tan espectacular te compre- me dijo Alice, fruncí el ceño yo quería quedarme en esa cama con olor a Edward tan cómoda, pero no Alice me obligo a salir de ahí y me maquillo y cambio como a una muñeca. Me había puesto una camisa manga corta azul clara con una camisa manga larga azul pero oscuro casi era negro, uno jeans oscuros y unas converse negras, era cómodo… Alice había pensado en mí, además de que me maquillo suavemente… ¿Cómo sabía que no me gusta el exceso de maquillaje? Y me cepillo el cabello y le dio forma… wow no me veía yo.

-Listo Bella- me dijo y salimos mientras Edward nos esperaba. – Yo me voy con Rose, Emmet y Jasper… y tú te vas con Edward, nos vemos en el instituto Bella- me beso en la mejilla y se despidió y antes de cerrar la puerta agrego- Y si nos veremos Bella- y cerró la puerta. Edward estaba allí en la puerta esperándome, me sonrio, y no pude evitar sonrojarme y quedarme sin aliento, tenia el cabello mojado parecía un modelo para shampoo.

-Bella…- susurro Edward cuando llegue a su lado.

-¿Qué?- pregunte.

-Quisiera saber si… tal vez…te gustaría salir después de clase… conmigo- dijo con la cabeza baja… un momento ¿escuche mal?

-¿Ah?- pregunte un poco confusa, Edward agito la cabeza.

-No olvidalo… yo solo… no nada- me dijo, y camino hacia la puerta, yo tome la mano de Edward para impedir que se fuera pero en un intento vano, en vez de detenerlo me fui con el y como típico Isabela San me fui a caer, y cerré los ojos cuando sentí algo cómodo alrededor mío.

-Oh el piso es cómodo también- un momento… dije eso en voz alta, escuche a Edward reír, y abrí los ojos estaba en los brazos de Edward cuando lo mire dejo de reír y se puso más serio.

-Edward… yo… creo que si…-me sonrió y me ayudo a enderezarme, aun seguía confusa -¿Por qué Edward?- me miro con confusión-¿Por qué eres bueno conmigo? ¿Por qué pareces un sueño?-

-Por que te lo mereces Bella- me dijo y acaricio mi mejilla y sonreí tímidamente mientras me sonrojaba retiro su mano y me sonrió –Listo hay que ir al instituto- eso ultimo lo dijo desanimado, fuimos a su carro … ¡el volvo!. Con razón Cullen tenía que ser, llegamos al instituto mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba Edward manejaba como maniaco tuve que aférrame al apoya brazos. Al llegar al instituto… que me coma la tierra… ¡todo el mundo me miraba! Y no todas las miradas eran de confusión, unos chicos me miraban raro deberás me daban nauseas y las niñas me miraban con una intensidad que es un milagro que no me hubiera partido en dos.

-Calma Bella- me susurro Edward, y me calme un poco, de pronto vi a Ángela, Jessica, y Lauren hablaban las tres y giraron y me vieron Lauren tenía una cara de ira pero después sonrió y ¿que? vienen para acá, oh dios ¡maniobra evasiva de escape Bella! ¡Corre detrás de Edward!... que gallina soy me quede quieta y Edward me sonrió dándome apoyo. Se dirigieron hacia Edward y yo con unas sonrisas que mas falsas no podía estar.

-Hola Bella- dijeron en coro las tres… como las odio.

-Hola- dije fríamente ¿Qué voy a hacer? Vi como Lauren se acerco a Edward y se metió entre el pequeño espacio entre los dos a empujones y Edward jajaja se echo para atrás como si ella apestara.

-¿No me vas a presentar Bella?- dijo Lauren pasando una brazo sobre mi hombro ¿Qué?

-No creo que haya alguien quien presentar- escuche la melódica voz de Alice detrás nuestro, tenía las manos en la cintura y parecía molesta miro a Lauren con ira -¡Quita tus manos de Bella! Y lárgate ya Mallory-

-¿Bella porque tu amiga nos trata así?- pregunto Ángela haciéndose la que no sabía.

-Manténganse lejos de Bella, si me escucharon, puñado de falsas, y tuuuu- dijo Alice apuntando a Lauren –Le vuelves a poner un solo dedo encima a Bella, ¡y te vuelvo trocitos y te quemo!- Alice temblaba de la ira, Edward coloco una mano sobre su hombro y Alice se calmo.

-lo que Alice se refiere es…- dijo Edward con amabilidad – que dejen de ser tan falsas con Bella y se alejen por favor- dijo Edward sin perder la calma.

-Si…-

-Alice…- interrumpió Edward y Alice bajo los hombros.

-Esta bien, aun así ya saben las tengo en la mira- dijo Alice señalándolas, Ángela, Jessica y Lauren se fueron molestas y no pude evitar sonreír y Alice sonrió victoriosa.

-No tenían que defenderme ya estoy acostumbrada- dije y era verdad.

-Si teníamos- dijo Alice terca –No sabes el infarto que me dio sabes lo lastimada que estas Bella, tienes suerte de no estar en muletas- suspire resignada éramos dos contra uno.

Edward y yo nos despedimos de Alice y nos dirigimos a Literatura y nos sentamos juntos, cuando de pronto llega… ¿Mike Newton? Que hace el aquí?

-Hola Bella- me saludo ignorando a Edward, creo mi cara era de confusión –me preguntaba si tenias algo que hacer hoy…

-tiene que hacer hoy- interrumpió Edward y Mike se voltio hacia el.- Si Mike, Bella hoy sale conmigo- Mike fue a decir algo pero llego el profesor, ¡bendito sea! La clase continúo y todo era aburrido hasta que Edward me dice muy bajito.

-¿Adonde quieres salir hoy Bella?- todo esto parecía un sueño…

OoOoOo

Hola chicas!

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, es que ando ocupada por que pronto salgo de clases, y tengo que presentar mil trabajos, sin contar las extracurriculares, aun asi ¡GRACIAS A TODAS! Su inmenso apoyo me encanta y me motiva pronto les traigo el otro capi espero que lo disfruten ahora les respondo sus reviews, y Rosy siempre respondo los tuyos, y por favor lectoras que aun no las conozco dejen su review me encantaría saber sus opiniones y conocerlas, el mudo es ignorante… ANIMO!!!

Mil Besos.

Att.

Lily.

PD: por cierto comenzamos el club ODIAMOS A LAUREN, inscripciones abiertas en los Reviews :P.

: MIRA QUE TE RESPONDO!!! :p BESOS.

Hime-chan n n: aquí te va el capi.

Ale-cullen4: me encanta saber que eres una de mis lectoras espero que te animes y sigas con la historia.

aprilExB: aaaa te adoro muchas gracias por tus reviews,me gusta que te gusta :P

kari-saku: muchas gracias, tu opinión es muy importante, pus si quize que fuera similar al libro pero con unos toques sorpresa asi personalizarla y que no sea igual.

Christti: girl luv u! me encanta eres una de mis lectoras favoritas apúntate al club pronto.

VvGs67: escribi pensando en ti la parte en que Esme obligo a Edward revolcarse en la cama para que tuviera buen olor, sigue leyendo.

Taniiah: si ojala James la desmiembre… pero creo que Alice haría eso primero :P, si yo también odio a Lauren, entra al club!!!

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS!!!

_Y PARA USTEDES SOPILERS…_

_-por favor Edward- me suplico Esme._

_-Esta bien Esme, aun que no encuentro lógica a que me revuelque en la cama- dije derrotado._

_-Oh… estoy segura que Bella dormirá como un bebe con tu aroma- me dijo feliz, __**todo sea por Bella**__ pensé._


	9. Perfecta Imperfecion

Al llegar al la casa Alice se llevo a Bella arriba a mi habitación … y yo "dormiría" en el sofá, escuche como Bella protestaba y después salía de allí, poco después llego Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie, que echaba humo por los oídos, pude ver como Bella se sentía cohibida.

Emmet quería "fraternizar con Bella" o molestarla por ser humana pero decidió ignorarla, Jasper luchaba por contenerse pero tenía una mirada acechante y Rosalie la miro con furia mientras pensaba "_Estúpida humana, solo nos mete en problemas, primero tu Edward y después Alice, solo falta Emmet, ojala Jasper la mate"_ gruñe por lo bajo sin que Bella se diera cuenta, me miro de forma amenazante y retadora pero me contuve, estábamos cerca de Bella.

Mientras Alice llevaba a Bella por toda la casa, Esme me llevo arriba mientras pensaba en que ropa iba a lavar… me escondía algo. Al llegar a mi cuarto me dijo lo que pensaba, quería que me revolcara en la cama para darle mi aroma… que locura.

-por favor Edward- me suplico Esme.

-Está bien Esme, aun que no encuentro lógica a que me revuelque en la cama- dije derrotado.

-Oh… estoy segura que Bella dormirá como un bebe con tu aroma- me dijo feliz, _**todo sea por Bella**_ pensé. Y gire rápidamente sobre la cama unas qué? siete veces, **que por cierto fueron once gracias a Esme.**

-Gracias Edward estoy segura que Bella estará encantada- y se fue pensando felizmente en … algo que a mí no me alegraba, en Bella para mi, sería muy peligroso, _**entonces que hace en tu casa genio,**_una vez más cabeza_**¡cállate! Si, si ya lo sé,**_solo no puedo mantenerme lejos de ella.

La tarde paso con normalidad, pero decidí llevar a Bella al jardín trasero hasta la pequeña capilla y las bancas. Nos sentamos sin hablar, demonios que hago?.

-Parece un sueño…-murmuro, la mire,

-esto es real Bella- dije, se veía tan hermosa, tenía una pelea interna por acariciar su mejilla me tendría que controlar demasiado fruncí el ceño, y decidí tocar su cálida mejilla, sentí sus mejillas arder y su corazón acelerarse. Cerré los ojos y suspire…me encantaba el tacto de su piel tan suave y tan débil, exactamente ese era el problema no solo ella era débil, si no yo era un peligro una amenaza y era egoísta seguir a su lado, retire mi mano.

-No deberías ser mi amiga- su cara se entristeció y podía ver la decepción, me endurecí al notar ese detalle – No… no es eso. Bella… yo no soy bueno para ti-

-es al revés Edward- aclaro pero me negué y me acerque un poco más a ella, _**corre Bella, corre Quédate Bella, quédate.**_

-¿Qué tal si no soy el superhéroe… ¿Qué tal si soy … el chico malo?- me miro confundida y proseguí, _**pobre Bella no sabes la verdad acerca de **_mi – Si eres lista Bella… mantente lejos de mí. Soy peligroso- _**vamos Bella di que te irás**_ a pesar de eso tampoco quería eso quería que me dijera que se quedara pero sería un esfuerzo en vano tenía que hacer que Bella este vida.

-¿Y qué tal si no soy lista?-dijo testaruda y de forma imprudente se acerco a mí. Suspire resignado, seria mas difícil y se levanto y la ayude a levantarse, después de eso no volvimos a mencionar el tema.

Después de un rato me percate que mi camisa favorita había desaparecido de mi cuarto, y la única responsable era Alice seguramente ya la dio a la caridad, pero de pronto escucho a Bella protestar abajo.

-Es de Edward- dijo Alice - Se que no te gustarían mis pijamas, y Rose me mataría si te doy una de las suyas, aun que Esme se ofreció… pero Edward tiene las camisas más suaves, ahora ve a cambiarte Bella.- que pretendes Alice ¡enloquecerme! Esme tendrá que quemar la camisa, si quieres que me la vuelva a colocar.

-¿Por qué la cama huele tan bien?- pregunto Bella y Alice rio, no se te ocurra decirle lo de…

-Por que Esme hizo que Edward se revolcara en ella, para que tuviera buen olor- dijo Alice y dio una sonora carcajada _¡toma eso Edward, eso fue por lo del oso pardo que me robaste cuando fuimos de caza!_ Como alguien tan pequeño puede ser tan irritante –Oh, por cierto Edward viene ahorita a darte las buenas noches… claro, después de Esme, ¡hasta mañana Bella!- y se marcho después entro Esme y le deseo buenas noches, estuve peleando un largo rato por si ir o no ir, pero la carne es débil así que camine hasta mi cuarto, la acompasada respiración de Bella retumbaba en mi oídos y aguzaba mis sentidos, su olor era mucho más fuerte y tensaba mis músculos, entre al cuarto y vi como Bella se recomponía suavemente y abría los ojos parecía haber tenido una lucha contra el sueño, sonreí tontamente como un adolecente, y me senté en el borde de la cama.

-Hola Bella ¿Tienes sueño?- _**creo que es mas que obvio**_ cabeza una vez más ¡calla!, Bella asintió suavemente y comenzó a temblar de forma casi frenética, cogí las mantas y la arrope hasta el cuello, trate no tocarla así no tuviera frio -¿mejor?- volvió a asentir.

-Gracias- susurro, y solo pude sonreírle, a pesar de estar tan tentado y sentir mi garganta quemarse por la llamarada del deseo, me mantuve en control, solo por Bella, al fin había encontrado una razón para seguir adelante. A pesar de estar bajo control no había que exagerar no sé hasta cuanto llegara mi autocontrol.

-Duerme Bella, nos veremos mañana- a pesar de eso no me contuve y le dio un suave beso en la cabeza, su piel era tan cálida y tan suave como la seda, la escuche suspirar y me fui por un tiempo, cuando ya escuche que Bella estaba dormida entre sigilosamente al cuarto que acosador tan demente soy, a pesar de eso seguí, pude ver a Bella dormida, su cara estaba tranquila era la Bella que quería ver una Bella que no se podía esconder, nadie escapa de sus propios sueños ni de su realidad ni siquiera la misma Bella que tenía una máscara encima.

-Edward …- hablo, me alarme y la mire ¡me había visto! Que pensara de mi que soy un demente un acosador, pero no había señal de alarma ¡Bella habla dormida!, que tierno.

-Edward… quédate por favor- susurro y abrazo más fuerte la almohada se acomodo en posición fetal y suspiro… Bella soñaba conmigo, respire fuertemente a pesar del peligro que tenia y sentí la magnífica fragancia de Bella llenar mis pulmones y todo mi ser, mi monstruo interior rugió con fuerza pero lo deje allí donde estaba encerrado, quería volver a tocar a Bella, quería tenerla en mis brazos, quería que Bella me quisiese… pero era un sueño tan distante que Bella sintiera algo por mí.

Seguí contemplando a Bella dormir toda la noche, me llamo varias veces y a Alice y dijo algo de que Jasper le asustaba y Rosalie la iba a partir en dos con la mirada … Bella era única… era Bella, me fui de su habitación antes de que despertara y encontré a Emmet afuera.

¡Ja! Lo sabia- me dijo señalándome de forma burlona di un resoplido- No sé cómo puedes quedarte ver a una persona dormida- y se fue es tan Emmet. Pude escuchar los pensamientos de Alice elegía la ropa que Bella usaría y la suya y la de Rosalie, Rosalie metida en su propio mundo mientras se arreglaba el cabello, Jasper meditaba tratando quitarse el aroma de Bella de la mente, Esme pensaba en si arreglaba primero la sala o el comedor… y Carlisle se alistaba para ir al hospital.

Vi a Alice pasar frente mío dándome una gran sonrisa despertaría a Bella, pequeña demonio, la escuche saludar a Bella y contarle su plan y ella solo puso mala cara, baje donde estaban Rosalie, Jasper y Emmet, los tres se fueron al Jeep, Emmet y Jasper se despidieron y Rosalie solo bufo y me llamo idiota en su cabeza así Esme no la escuchara, espere a Bella y Alice. Las dos aparecieron Bella estaba hermosa, como si fuera posible era más linda que lo normal.

– Yo me voy con Rose, Emmet y Jasper… y tú te vas con Edward, nos vemos en el instituto Bella- dijo Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla a Bella - Y si nos veremos Bella- _suerte Edward creo en ti_ y cerró la puerta. Le sonreí tenía que decirle a Bella algo que me causaba vergüenza … un vampiro de ciento siete años con vergüenza.

-Bella…-susurre.

-¿Qué?- pregunto.

-Quisiera saber si… tal vez…te gustaría salir después de clase… conmigo- dije con la cabeza baja, si fuera humano estaría colorado tipo Bella, aun así la vergüenza y los nervios me tensaron cada uno de mis músculos.

-¿Ah?- pregunto confusa, lo sabia no quiere ir conmigo agite la cabeza decepcionado.

-No olvídalo… yo solo… no nada- dije y camine hacia la puerta, no valía la pena insistir en poner peligro a Bella, pero hizo algo que me sorprendió tomo mi mano de Edward para impedir que me fuera pero en un intento vano, en vez de detenerme se fue conmigo y fue a caer al piso. _**¡NO!**_ Sostuve a Bella antes de que callera.

-Oh el piso es cómodo también- dijo Bella sorprendida con los ojos cerrados, no pude evitar reír, y abría los ojos, y me deje de reír estaba muy, muy, MUY cerca mío, mi semblante cambio.

-Edward… yo… creo que si…-Una felicidad única me invadió y le sonreí y la ayude a enderezarme, se veía confusa -¿Por qué Edward?- bueno ahora yo estaba confundido -¿Por qué eres bueno conmigo? ¿Por qué pareces un sueño?- _**Por dios Bella no sabes lo que es bueno en esta vida.**_

-Por que te lo mereces Bella- le dije y acaricie su suave mejilla, me sonrió tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba retire mi mano antes de que yo hiciera alguna estupidez y le sonreí tratando haciéndola sentir cómoda –Listo hay que ir al instituto-

-Calma Bella- le susurre al ver lo tensa que se veía, y logre calmar un poco, Pude escuchar los pensamientos de Ángela, Jessica, y Lauren. Hablaban las tres y giraron y vieron a Bella.

-¡Que! ¿Cómo es posible que Ella este con él!-Lauren está totalmente sorprendida, quería partirla en trocitos pero no…_**no puedes permitir Edward que Bella vea algo tan **_**…violento, aun que estoy segura de que le gustaría ver solo un poco**, cabeza calla.

-Vamos Lau, estoy segura que si ilusionamos a la idiota le podemos hacer creer que somos sus amigas y ¡tomar a Cullen!-dijo Ángela y Jessica la apoyo. Que personas tan moralmente repugnantes, y no solo son repugnantes moralmente. Caminaron hacia nosotros con sonrisas que mas falsas no podrían ser, pude ver la cara de terror de Bella pero cambio enseguida… daba miedo, su expresión era de completa frialdad, sus ojos parecían estacas de hielo.

-Hola Bella- dijeron en coro las tres, vi a Bella tensarse.

-Hola- dijo fríamente, Lauren estaba visiblemente molesta por la cercanía de Bella a la mía, y se acerco mi, y se metió entre el pequeño espacio entre Bella y yo a empujones, sinceramente, Bella huele delicioso y los demás humanos huelen bien, pero nunca pensé que un humano podría apestar como Lauren, me corrí para atrás como reflejo y pude ver a Bella sostener la risa.

-¿No me vas a presentar Bella?- dijo Lauren pasando una brazo sobre el hombro de Bella _estúpida_ pensó Lauren, escuche a Alice bajar del Jeep de Emmet junto a Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper, y Alice se enfureció_ ¡Por que Mallory tiene los brazos encima de Bella! ¡Quien se cree!!Ya verá esa gran hija de la…. _No había hecho nada para quitar a Lauren de Bella por que si no, la destrozaría hay mismo, la odiaba, la odiaba por haberle hecho daño a Bella. Alice camino sigilosamente controlándose hasta nosotros _te juro que la mato Edward_ pensó Alice

-No creo que haya alguien quien presentar- Puso sus manos en la cintura y miro con ira a Lauren_ ayúdame Edward no quiero que Bella vea algo tan violento_-¡Quita tus manos de Bella! Y lárgate ya Mallory- _hazlo, hazlo ya pedazo de arpía te odio_

-¿Bella porque tu amiga nos trata así?- pregunto Ángela_ sabia que los Cullen eran antipáticos pero tampoco para tener mal gusto _ven moralmente repugnantes.

-Manténganse lejos de Bella, si me escucharon, puñado de falsas, y tuuuu- dijo Alice apuntando a Lauren _Edward apenas salte encima de Mallory te llevas a Bella si? Descuida que yo la parto en trocitos por ti _–Le vuelves a poner un solo dedo encima a Bella, ¡y te vuelvo trocitos y te quemo!- Alice temblaba de la ira _y hablo enserio_, no podíamos armar un escándalo tan enorme no volvería ver a Bella coloque una mano sobre su hombro y Alice se calmo.

-lo que Alice se refiere es…- dije tratando sonar amable y no que las quería partir en dos – que dejen de ser tan falsas con Bella y se alejen por favor-termine creo que sus expresiones y pensamientos fueron suficientes. _¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Que… QUE! si no las destruyes tu lo hago yo aquí voy._

-Si…-_ Las odio puñado de pu…_

-Alice…- interrumpi Edward y ella bajo los hombros.

-Esta bien, aun así ya saben las tengo en la mira- dijo Alice señalándolas, Ángela, Jessica y Lauren se fueron molestas, Bella sonrió y Alice también aun que agrego en su mente _me hubieras dejado arrancarle aun que sea el brazo derecho así no se pueda maquillar mas_, Le di una significativa mirada y se rindió _esta bien_.

-No tenían que defenderme ya estoy acostumbrada- dijo Bella… vuelva con el mismo cuento.

-Si teníamos- dijo Alice_ de echo teníamos que haberle arrancado cada una de sus extremidades pero Edward es demasiado bueno _La volví a mirar sin que Bella notase y siguio_–_No sabes el infarto que me dio sabes lo lastimada que estas Bella, tienes suerte de no estar en muletas- Alice de echo tenía razón… Bella suspiro resignada.

_No podría haber alguien tan imperfectamente perfecta para mi._

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

_**WOW!!!**_

_**HOLA CHICAS!!!**_

_**ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA…. ¡TWILIGHT! LO ESTRENAN MAÑANA! ASI QUE SI VEN A UNA LOCA GRITANDO EN LAS PUERTAS DEL CINE YA SABEN QUE SOY YO :P… En fin…. El club se abrió y las invito a todas a que odiemos a Lauren Mallory, descuiden que Alice se postulo para presidenta :P… así que dejen su review y siento la tardanza. Por cierto Rosy. Cullen no tengo idea por que se borra tu nombre cada vez que respondo tu review.**_

_**Vampiro-Muffin**_

_**gracias, me encanta saber que eres una de mis lectoras aquí te viene el capi.**_

_**AprilExB**_

_**jajjajaja a mi me dio aun mas risa lo de la revolcada de Edward.**_

_**kari-saku**___

_**jajajaja Gracias Kari!!! Wooo me pone tan feliz que te guste mi toque Lily jiji, tarto de hacer lo mejor.**_

_**Hime-chan n n**___

_**Te adoro chica!!!**_

_**christti**___

_**gracias christti sos una idola!**_

_**mrsLCullen**___

_**Una nueva lectora ¡!!weee!!!! jaja disculpa mi efusividad es que estoy tan feliz de saber que tengo una nueva lectora, eres bienvenida al club y opinar todo lo que quieras!!! anímate**_

_**Rosii**___

_**GRACIAS POR EL NOMBRE ¡ANTI-ARPIA MALLORY! Alice se apunto al club estoy seguro que estarás feliz con los métodos de Alice para exterminar a Mallory , muahahaha… y tan bien bote la baba con Ed.**_

_**ESPERO Q APARESCA TU NOMBRE ¡!! Sip Bella de echo durmió como bebe con el olor de Edward.**_

_**Jajaja sip aquí todas me inspiran y me ayudan a tener un mejor fic y prosperar.**_

_**taniiah**___

_**eres otra de las fans de el spoiler, te adoro!!! Eres una de las mas fieles lectoras**_

_**ESTA ES UNA DE MIS PARTES FAVORITAS… EL CLUB!!!!**_

_**ANTI-ARPIA-MALLORY (agradezco el nombre a Rosii)**_

_**1. Lily Jane Granger (fundadora)**_

_**2. christti.**_

_**3. Rosii**_

_**4. mrsL Cullen.**_

_**Y PARA USTEDES SPOILERS!!!!**_

_Una vez más camine por el mismo pasillo desierto, y un vez mas vi la puerta del salón de música, y una vez más me senté en la misma banca de Madera y una vez mas sentí las frías teclas del piano en la punta de mis dedos, la única cosa diferente era que esta vez había una rosa en el piano una rosa que tenía una nota que decía __**para ti Bella…**__ reconocí aquella fina y estilizada caligrafía era la de Edward._

_**¡!!DISFRUTEN!!!**_


	10. Que me escondes Edward

-¿Adonde quieres ir hoy Bella?- maldición Bella contesta, ¡contesta! Y no te ocurra mirarle los ojos o te pierdes en… el mar dorado…! Despierta! abofeteada mental… listo.

-No se- respondí, ¡excelente respuesta de retrasada mental con ataque de embolia Bella! Aun así Edward pareció no importarle mi estúpida respuesta y me dio una sonrisa torcida.

-conozco un… lugar por aquí así que no se si te gustaría ir- me dijo rascándose la nuca, porque siempre Edward se veía tan… Edward.

-Si claro, seria genial- dije suavemente.

-Señor Cullen y compañía podrían prestar atención a la clase y no a sus asuntos personales- llamo Mr. Penthouse, baje la cabeza avergonzada y Edward miro al profesor y frunció el ceño.

-Disculpe profesor pero de hecho estamos escuchando la clase, uno no escucha por los ojos- dijo Edward un tanto arrogante, me sorprendí al igual que muchos en la clase, mire a Edward parecía molesto.

-Ah si entonces… Señor Cullen dígame ¿de que estábamos hablando?- pregunto , pensé por un instante que le iban a descubrir la mentira a Edward pero nos sorprendió a todos.

-De la literatura del renacimiento, profesor, hablaba de las obras y autores más importantes tales como Shakespeare escritor de Hamlet y Romeo y Julieta entre otros…-respondió Edward, arqueé una ceja wow… no se lo podía creer… es decir ni yo me lo creía.

-Está bien, aun así… me gustaría que tuvieran sus ojos puestos en el tablero o en mi así se si me atienden o no- respondió Mr. Penthouse altivo Edward bufo y murmuro bajito –antipedagógico- contuve la risa.

La clase prosiguió y blablabla ya conocía todo eso así que me dedique a dibujar una sonrisa… valla que es extraño y después me deje llevar por mi mente y los dientes frontales rectos los molares igual pero los caninos es decir los colmillos eran un poco más largos de lo normal eso era aun más raro… seguí dibujando y dibuje ¿un león? … deje de dibujar me ponía más rara de lo normal, mire de reojo a Edward y miraba los dibujos con el ceño fruncido parecía ¿frustrado? La clase termino y al pasar por la puerta tan Edward como se miraron de forma extraña, pero lo ignore.

La clases seguían con normalidad, hasta el almuerzo que decidí dar un paseo por allí ya que no tenía hambre, Alice me acompaño… me dijo que ni loca me dejaría desprotegida de "la Mallory" como le decía, mientras caminábamos vi el carro de policía de Charlie ¿Qué? Me acerque con Alice hasta allí.

-Bella ese no es el carro de tu- decía Alice.

-¿padre? Si, no tengo idea que hace aquí- camine más cerca y Charlie bajo la ventanilla del coche. -¿Char… Papa que haces aquí?- a Charlie le lastimaba que le dijera Charlie y no papa.

-Venia a ver como estabas Bella- me dijo ingenuamente, ¡qué va! Charlie es el peor mentiroso.

-¿Que necesitas papa?- dije yendo al grano pareció ignorarme y miro a Alice.

-¿Ella es la amiga con la que te quedaste anoche?-pregunto suspire resignada sabe como cambiar el tema.

-Alice Cullen, un placer jefe Swan- dijo Alice dando una típica sonrisa Cullen.

-repito, ¿Qué necesitas papa?- ya me estaba hartando de que evadiera el tema, se rasco la nuca síntoma de que está nervioso, giro el cuello… necesita ayuda en la cocina y se trona los dedos… ah ya se –Billy viene a cenar hoy ¿no?- Charlie asintió.

-cuanto me conoces Bella, por cierto ¿qué te hiciste que te vez diferente?- me dijo Charlie evadiendo el tema una vez más, Alice rio suavemente en casi un murmullo.

-Cúlpala a ella- dije señalando a Alice, y Alice dio una sonrisa fugaz, se me bajo el ánimo tendría que posponer la salida con Edward, o sino Charlie no me hablaría por un largo rato o en el peor de los casos llamaría a ….Renee, sería un horror la última vez que la llamo se vino desde Japón, es decir ¡Japón!, solo porque me dio varicela.

-Está bien Charlie preparare la cena hoy… no sé por qué viniste si siempre hago la cena- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco, Charlie frunció los labios… había algo más.

-Es que Jake viene también- o si Jacob el hijo de Billy una vez lo conocí pero ninguno se prestó gran atención, pero que tiene que Jacob Black venga para acá – Y necesito que le des una vuelta por acá… es que se aburre mucho … y- decía Charlie demasiado rápido el hombre iba a explotar.

-Está bien Charlie… ¿algo más?-pregunte me miro con agradecimiento.

-¿Dañe algún plan tuyo Bella?- suspire resignada no le deseaba a nadie el mal de comer la comida de Charlie así que no pude hacer más que mentir como de costumbre.

-No Char… papa puedes seguir trabajando te veo en casa- Charlie me dio una sonrisa eso era extraño, Charlie rara vez daba esas sonrisas en que me daba cuenta porque mama se enamoro de papa alguna vez. Charlie se fue de allí y Alice me miro mal.

-Le mentiste- me dijo camine hacia adelante pero sus delicadas pero fuertes manos me detuvieron. – Bella… ibas a salir hoy con Edward- se quejo, un momento…

-¿Como sabes que Edward y yo íbamos a salir hoy?- frunció el ceño.

-Yo sé más cosas de lo que tú crees, pero… tienes que cocinarle a tu padre y su amigo y su hijo- me pregunto un poco cansina.

-Alice no le deseo el mal a nadie de comer la comida de Charlie, hablare con Edward… tal vez se enoje- eso ultimo lo dije triste no quería cancelar la cita con Edward.

-Hay Bella… las cosas que tú haces- me dijo Alice y paso su brazo sobre mi hombro me sentía feliz con Alice era mi amiga… mi primera verdadera mejor amiga. Súbitamente dio un brinco que me dio un infarto. – ¡Hay Bella¡ ¡viste Charlie noto tu cambio! Made by Alice Cullen- dijo Alice dando brinquitos y eso ultimo lo dijo muy rápidamente tipo derechos reservados de los comerciales, no pude evitar reír y sonreírle a Alice, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y busco algo en su maleta.

-Espera, ¡aquí esta!- saco una cámara digital… ¿una foto? O no Alice vio mi cara y me dijo- Venga Bella yo quiero mi foto contigo- alejo la cámara y sonrió y yo sonreí también… esto es extraño yo no sonrió solo porque si… es Alice la que me hace ser así de feliz, tomo la primera foto- Hay espera otra pero esta cómica- Alice saco la lengua y torció los ojos y los puse mis dedos índices en la boca y jalee mis labios hacia los lados sacando la lengua y puse los ojos en blanco y tomo la otra foto, después Alice y yo reímos juntas, y miramos las fotos… habían quedado genial de hecho Alice me dijo que haría un álbum con fotos nuestras.

-Oh de hecho mañana te tomare unas fotos con Edward se ven encantadores juntos- dijo Alice hablando y cada vez que habla más me sonrojaba aun mas se detuvo cuando vio que mi cara más roja no podía estar- Oh Bella… disculpa a veces se me va la lengua- me abrazo – pero descuida te aseguro que tu cita con Edward saldrá a la maravilla- un momento dijo cita.

-Alice no es una cita es una salida de amigos- trate de explicarle aun que rogaba por dentro que fuera una cita.

-Si aja- dijo Alice sin darle importancia.

-Que locuras le metes en la cabeza a Bella, Alice?- escuche aquella voz tan nítida y perfecta detrás de nosotras y me sonroje ante la mirada de Edward y evite mirarle a los ojos o perdería el hilo de razón. Vi a Alice tener una pequeña discusión con Edward y solo los mire divertidos, mire a Alice que me dio una suave mirada y me pico el ojo y me dio la cámara por atrás… quería que tomara una foto… es tan Alice, prendí la cámara y tome la foto rápidamente y Edward me miro y después a Alice y nos volvió a mirar severamente y después comenzó a reír después siguió Alice y me contagie de la risa, la gente nos miraba raro pero lo ignoramos. Después de que reímos por un rato Alice me arrastro literalmente hasta los demás Cullen pero yo no quería así que me quede quieta pero Alice me cogió del brazo y mis pies se deslizaban con el piso así que me arrastro y Edward iba detrás nuestro hablando conmigo.

-No lo veas tan mal Bella-me decía dándome una sonrisa- aun que sea ella no regala tu ropa después de que la usaste dos veces- mi cara fue de confusión y rio suavemente- es que es obsesionada con las compras- Alice llevaba medio camino y ya estaba aburrida.

-Alice creo que deberías dejar a Bella libre… sabes cómo es Rosalie- decía Edward tratando de ayudarme.

-Si Alice creo que Edward tiene toda la…-

- Que se enfade Rosalie al final me da igual- dijo Alice sin hacernos caso y me interrumpió me enfurruñe y Edward hizo una expresión de tener una gran idea.

-Piensa en Jasper- Alice se detuvo de arrastrarme y miro a Edward de forma severa y me soltó. Por un buen rato tanto Edward como Alice se miraron hasta que Alice cruzo los brazos y Edward se enderezo.

-Está bien, Edward, tu y Bella ganan- Alice me miro de forma macabra y Edward frunció el ceño.

-Si pero no del todo, a Emmet si lo puedes conocer es mas estoy segura que Emmet le encantara conocerte- me dijo Alice sonriendo ampliamente, Edward suspiro resignado Alice camino hacia delante y me quede quieta allí donde estaba, Y Alice me miro de una forma que significaba "te puedo arrastrar otra vez sin ningún problema" camine rendida detrás de Alice y Edward me tomo de la muñeca infundan dome valor, me sonroje ante aquel frio pero cómodo tacto. Camine hacia delante y vi como Alice le hacía señas a Emmet el grandulón y Rosalie ponía malacara y Jasper miraba su plato de comida sin dar bocado, Emmet se acerco con una sonrisa Cullen.

-Hola duende- dijo Emmet llegando hasta Alice y Edward – ¿Edward que tal?- Edward movió la cabeza y Emmet me miro con sus ojos dorados Cullen que sentías que te penetraban.

-Emmet ella es Bella, Bella él es Emmet- Edward gruño no se por qué y cuándo le fui a dar la mano a Emmet, pum me sentí en el aire y de paso no tenia aire esperen ¿por qué no respiro?, abrí los ojos y Emmet me estaba abrazando, era también duro y frio como la piedra.

-Emmet suelta a Bella, no respira- gruño Edward vaya que tiene problemas de personalidad estaba sonriente hace poco, Emmet me bajo al piso.

-vaya que eres bajita Bella- me dijo mirando abajo.

-Para ti todo es pequeño- oh no… dije eso en voz alta pude ver a Alice, Emmet y hasta Edward reír y me torne de mil colores.-Oh disculpa no quería ser grosera-

-No hay problema- me dijo Emmet miro atrás donde estaba Rosalie que me miraba con una expresión de si las miradas matasen- Emm… Rose me necesita así que nos vemos- y se marcho, no se por qué solté el aire que había contenido.

-Vez Bella no es tan difícil-me dijo Alice.

-Si no eres una inadaptada social seguro que no es difícil- me queje, Alice frunció el ceño y mire a Edward que se acerco a mí con una expresión severa, delicadamente tomo mi rostro entre sus poderosas manos obligándome a mirarlo fijamente.

-Deja de menos preciarte Bella, eres una magnifica persona y solo porque la gente te tenga envidia y te trate mal no tienes porque creerlo- aquellas palabras eran tan hermosas mire una vez más el mar dorado de sus ojos y pude sentir una lagrima correr por mi mejilla, Edward soltó suavemente mi rostro y Alice me abrazo.

-Me tengo que ir Bella… aun así cálmate te dejo en manos de Edward si, hazle caso- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho, mire a Edward que tenia la mirada tan fija y tan perdida al mismo tiempo no me miraba, miraba al sentido contrario de donde yo estaba.

-Bella vamos a un lugar menos… lleno- dijo Edward aun sin mirarme murmure un si y el camino a paso tranquilo y yo fui tras el atravesó todo el instituto hasta los patios traseros donde habían pocas personas, Edward camino hasta una banca y me hizo un gesto de que lo siguiera, cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Me senté en la silla mientras Edward miraba el siempre verde paisaje de Forks.

-Porque siempre te tratas de esa forma- pregunto Edward fui a responder pero él siguió – Porque piensas que yo soy el bueno, que yo soy superior ¿por qué crees eso Bella?- Su perfecta y nítida voz sonaba un tanto ronca o como si estuviera forzándose así mismo o si no supiera explicarse a pesar de la decisión de su expresión. No fui capaz de articular una palabra, Edward me miro esta vez y su expresión me lastimaba… era de dolor de una tristeza tan profunda y tan fuerte que a mí me lastimaba me hacia querer ayudarlo o quitar esa tristeza.

-Dime Bella… porque crees que la oscuridad es luz?- sabíamos los dos claramente que se refería a él.

-Porque tu… como una persona como tu Edward puede ser oscuridad, puede ser mala, como?, como una persona que me hace sentir feliz puede producir algún daño?, ahora dime tu Edward… ¿como crees que yo podría pensar de ti de esa forma?... se la realidad Edward tú no eres malo-esta vez pude hablar y no sé como mi voz podía soñar tan firme y decidida.

-Ese es problema Bella… tu no conoces la realidad- dijo Edward mirando el piso.

-Entonces dímela- le incite.

-Que yo no soy bueno para ti…-¿Cómo Edward podría decir eso? Porque… que me esconde… que es lo que lo tiene así, y porque me dice eso… mi mente estaba llena de preguntas y dudas. Pero la más grande la iba a saber ahora.

-Entonces si no eres bueno para mí ¿Por qué sigues aquí… a mi lado?- Edward alzo la cabeza para mirarme fijamente y solo con ver sus ojos podías saber que tenia secretos que le causaban daño.

-Porque me siento muy… protectivo hacia ti, porque de alguna forma no me puedo alejar de ti Bella, y soy egoísta al quedarme a tu lado sabiendo que no soy bueno para ti- podía notar la sinceridad de su voz y lo mucho que le costaba decirme esto a mí.

-Quiero ser tu amiga Edward, y si ya sé que si soy inteligente no sería tu amiga, pero yo no soy lista, y mientras no lo sea quiero ser tu amiga, y quiero que sigas siendo egoísta, quiero que tu y Alice sigan a mi lado- dije tratando de sonar lo más firme posible y no se por qué mis impulsos me llevaron a tomar la mano de Edward que me dio una sonrisa torcida.

Sonó la campana anunciando el fin del receso, Edward se levanto y me ofreció su mano para levantarme caminamos juntos a clase de Biología donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no queríamos incomodarnos y la clase termino y Edward se fue a su siguiente clase y yo a la mía y después de eso se termino el día pero como no encontraba a Edward decidí hacer algo que siempre hacia.

Una vez más camine por el mismo pasillo desierto, y un vez mas vi la puerta del salón de música, y una vez más me senté en la misma banca de Madera y una vez más sentí las frías teclas del piano en la punta de mis dedos, la única cosa diferente era que esta vez había una rosa en el piano una rosa que tenía una nota que decía **para ti Bella…** reconocí aquella fina y estilizada caligrafía era la de Edward.

Toque Claro de Luna por Debussy de una forma tanto alegre, por fin… después de tanto tiempo de ser nada… llega alguien llega Alice y Edward… y con tampoco tiempo de conocerlos me siento atada a ellos dudo poder separarme en algún momento de ellos, se han vuelto… necesarios para mí y los quiero, los amo a los dos… tanto a Alice que es siempre tan alegre y tan divertida tanto a Edward… a pesar de que sea tan misterioso conmigo lo quiero… lo amo porque me trata de una forma tan hermosa y están delicado conmigo como si fuera un pedazo de porcelana, cuando termine mi reflexión me di cuenta que ya había terminado de tocar claro de luna, así que me fui al salir del aula de música Edward estaba arre costado a una pared siempre tan perfecto y tan Cullen, me miro y me dio una sonrisa torcida.

-Excelente interpretación Bella- me sonroje un poco- Bueno vamos al Volvo… que tienes que llegar a casa sana y salva.- dijo tomando camino mire la rosa que me había dejado en el salón de música aun seguía de pie no me había movido.

-Edward- se detuvo y volteo a mirarme –Gracias por la Rosa- me sonrió y me hizo un gesto de con la cabeza para que comenzara a caminar, mientras me llevaba a casa, tenía el nudo en la garganta de posponer la salida, pero tenía que decirle.

-Edward acerca de la salida de hoy…- dije tratando de no verme tan avergonzada como me sentía.

-Si ya se, Alice me dijo, no hay problema será mañana entonces- dijo y me miro – No te avergüences Bella, el jefe Swan te necesita-

-Supongo- dije al notar que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa. –Adiós Edward-

-Adiós… Bella durmiente- me dijo Edward… nooo Alice le dijo de nuestra conversación esta mañana o el se puso escuchar, rio suavemente y salí del Volvo y abrí la puerta de mi casa cuando ya estaba cerrada, me apoye contra la puerta que día tan largo el de hoy… _y lo que te falta Bella,_ pensó mi conciencia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**HOLA CHICAS!!!**

**Estoy tan emocionada este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos no se por que pero es que Edward están taaaaann perfecto y Alice no es tan irritante y Bella esta siendo Bella por fin Edward descubre a la verdera Bella…**

**Muaaaah!**

**Besos.**

**Lily.**

**PD: por cierto chicas el review no hace daño alguno, me encanta conocer a mis lectoras… asi que animense un pequeñito reviw no hace daño.**

**Xan Xing**

**Woooo! ****Una nueva lectora!!! Te animo a que sigas estoy feliz de conocer otra lectora.**

**Hola !!! sii bienvenida al club, muahahaha tenemos planes macabros para "la Mallory" ahorita mismo ando medio ocupadita pero apensa puedo me paso por tu ficc y te dejo un super review.**

**Belen Cullen**

**¡si! Otra lectora nueva, te doy mil gracias por darte a conocer es genial saber de ti muaaaah! Jajajaja bienvenida a ¡Anti-arpia Mallory!.**

**Rosy Cullen**

**¡GrAacia por la recomendación! Me tenia frustrada eso de que tu nombre nunca aparecia… de hecho aun me frustra pero que se hace! Disculpa la tardanza ando ocupada eh hize este capi lo mas rápido que pude**

**mrsLCullen****  
Descuida Alice tiene las puertas de la mansión Cullen abiertas para todas las que la quiera apoyar con su causa Anti-Arpia-Mallory, jajajaja si aquí tienes el capi donde Edward es mas que perfecto. (si es posible)**

**cote malfoy**

**BIENVENIDA NUEVA LECTORA!!! Weee que felicidad tengo tantas nuevas lectoras XD sun asi gracias no saes lo feliz que me pone que te enganches con el ficc, bienvenia al club!**

**Hime-chan n n**

**Jajaja Alice es terrible de hecho Edward tendrá que frenar a Alice mas de una vez, muahahaha.**

**christti**

**descuida todas adoramos a Esme por lo de que Edward se revuelque en una cama, si que guarrada la de España.**

**Rosii**

**Weee las dos somos unas locas con este estreno la peli estuvo genial, descuida Alice tiene el latigo en su casa esperándote para ir con "La Mallory" muahahaha, y Angie y Jessy son un insulto a la rasa de los retrivers solo son animales rasteros disfrazados de Goldens retrivers. Besos.**

_**ESTA ES UNA DE MIS PARTES FAVORITAS… EL CLUB!!!!**_

_**ANTI-ARPIA-MALLORY (agradezco el nombre a Rosii)**_

_**1. Lily Jane Granger (fu**__**ndadora)**_

_**2. christti.**_

_**3. Rosii**_

_**4. mrsL Cullen.**_

_**5. Ivis Cullen**_

_**6. Belen Cullen**_

_**7. Cote Mallory**_

_**Y PARA USTEDES SPOILERS!!!!**_

_Camine silenciosamente hasta el salón de música seguramente Bella iría allí si no me veía, encontré el piano que aun tenia aroma a Bella de la última vez que estuvo allí, saque la rosa y un pedazo de papel y lo corte en un pedazo pequeño y escribí para ti Bella las rosas le gustaban me di cuenta, Salí de allí y me escondí cerca así podría escucharla tocar, vi a Bella entrar al salón de música y me escabullí así podría verla tocar, miro la rosa y dio una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco._

_**Como dice mi abue BEST REGARDS!!!**_


	11. Fiera Rosalie al ataque

-¿Adonde quieres ir hoy Bella?- pregunte, Bella tardo un poco en responder

-No se- la mire parecía que se estuviera reprendiéndose a si misma por dentro no pude evitar sonreír.

-conozco un… lugar por aquí así que no se si te gustaría ir- seria genial llevarla al claro cerca de la casa aun así estaba muy nervioso

-Si claro, seria genial- dijo suavemente. Estuve tan concentrado en Bella que no escuche los pensamientos de nadie ni siquiera los del profesor.

-Señor Cullen y compañía podrían prestar atención a la clase y no a sus asuntos personales- llamo Mr. Penthouse, Bella bajo la cabeza avergonzada y mire al profesor con el ceño fruncido, estaba molesto interrumpió mi conversación con Bella.

-Disculpe profesor pero de hecho estamos escuchando la clase, uno no escucha por los ojos- dije claramente enojado y hasta pude sonar arrogante Bella y los demás se sorprendieron.

-Ah si entonces… Señor Cullen dígame ¿de que estábamos hablando?- pregunto , Bella creía que nos iban a descubrir la mentira pero pude leer absolutamente todo lo que habían hablado en la mente del profesor _humano arrogante métase en sus propios asuntos_.

-De la literatura del renacimiento, profesor, hablaba de las obras y autores más importantes tales como Shakespeare escritor de Hamlet y Romeo y Julieta entre otros…-respondí autosuficiente, Bella arqueo una ceja, _¡Que! cómo es posible que sepa lo que, si ni siquiera… arrogantes Cullen todo lo saben _ estaba asombrado y yo molesto

-Está bien, aun así… me gustaría que tuvieran sus ojos puestos en el tablero o en mi así se si me atienden o no- respondió Mr. Penthouse altivo no pude evitar bufar –antipedagógico- pude ver a Bella contener la risa.

La Clase siguió y vi a Bella dibujar en su cuaderno una sonrisa… bien nada extraño pero... porque los colmillos sobresalen de lo normal como un… vampiro, mierda que me estaba poniendo nervioso y eso no es normal soy un vampiro de ciento siete años soy lo suficientemente maduro para no ponerme nervioso con una humana, pero si esa humana era Bella las cosas cambiaban ella era Bella, continuo dibujando un león! Por dios Bella tus dibujos por que siempre se conectan a mí, sonrisa de vampiro, león igual a predador y lo peor ella es la presa, estúpida cadena alimenticia. Bella dejo de dibujar y al terminar la clase el "profesor" de literatura me miro mordazmente y yo hice lo mismo _te estaré vigilando Cullen _pensó Bella trato de jalarme así evitaba algún problema me fui con ella pero nos despedimos ya que cada uno tuvo su propia clase.

Al almuerzo me senté con mis hermanos y Alice se fue con Bella a dar un paseo, Emmet se concentro en Rosalie la cual tenía el ceño fruncido mientras me insultaba dentro de su cabeza _¡son unos traidores! Tu y Alice … con esa mugana humana, voy a hablar con Jasper haber si se la come de una buena vez así ustedes dos dejan la estupidez _me tense mucho Rosalie se estaba pasando y me estaba molestando.

Jasper en cambio se concentraba en Alice y ¿Bella?... que mierda.

-Les pasa Algo…- me dijo Jasper en voz baja, me fui de allí preocupado mientras escuchaba a Emmet gritar en sus pensamientos _GRACIAS POR DESPEDIRTE EDWARD. _

Mientras caminaba a velocidad humana aguzaba el oído y escuchaba cada vez más a Bella y Alice.

-Bella ese no es el carro de tu- decía Alice, que hacia el jefe San acá lo estaba escuchando llegar en el auto.

-¿padre? Si, no tengo idea que hace aquí- dijo Bella escuche el sonido de los frenos -¿Char… Papa que haces aquí?-

-Venia a ver como estabas Bella- fue más que claro que mentía, escuche sus pensamientos una cena si con Billy Black y un chico, el hijo de Billy Black, Jacob Black, mierda los Black pronto se darán cuenta de nosotros cerca de Bella.

-¿Que necesitas papa?- dijo Bella yendo al grano a veces sabia ser franca.

-¿Ella es la amiga con la que te quedaste anoche?-pregunto el Jefe Swan y Bella suspiro, el jefe San estaba nervioso y evitaba el tema.

-Alice Cullen, un placer jefe Swan- dijo Alice, _valla que familia con genes_ pensó el jefe Swan todos pensaban eso… Alice estaba riendo internamente por el nerviosismo del Jefe Swan.

-repito, ¿Qué necesitas papa?- repitió Bella molesta, vi atreves de la mente de Alice al jefe Swan rascándose la nuca y tronando los dedos, Bella frunció el ceño inconscientemente -Billy viene a cenar hoy ¿no?- el asintió.

-cuanto me conoces Bella, por cierto ¿qué te hiciste que te vez diferente?- me dijo el evitando el tema _mi hija se ve mas hermosa de lo normal _pensó y no se equivocaba pero trataba evitar el tema de el hijo de Black.

-Cúlpala a ella- dijo señalando a Alice, esta rio internamente y Bella parecía recordar algo que la molestaba.

-Está bien Charlie preparare la cena hoy… no sé por qué viniste si siempre hago la cena- dijo Bella pospondría nuestra … cita o algo así… me causaba tristeza pero era su padre y la necesitaba. El Jefe Swan frunció los labios pensando como decir a Bella lo de Jacob Black

-Es que Jake viene también- dijo el Jefe Swan explotando– Y necesito que le des una vuelta por acá… es que se aburre mucho … y- el pobre hombre estaba a flor de nervios.

-Está bien Charlie… ¿algo más?-pregunto Bella un poco cansina.

-¿Dañe algún plan tuyo Bella?- suspiro resignada _**si MI cita con Bella, Jefe Swan si Jacob Black aparece muerto en la mañana es mejor que no haga investigaciones**_ cabeza calla.

-No Char… papa puedes seguir trabajando te veo en casa-Alice estaba molesta ¡_como se le ocurre montar plan si tenían ya una cita! Me va a escuchar Edward va a ver_ el Jefe Swan se fue de allí y logre verlas Alice miraba mal a Bella.

-Le mentiste- le dijo Bella camino hacia delante pero Alice la detuvo– Bella… ibas a salir hoy con Edward- se quejo, Bella se congelo y miro a Alice de forma macabra.

-¿Como sabes que Edward y yo íbamos a salir hoy?- Alice frunció el ceño.

-Yo sé más cosas de lo que tú crees, pero… tienes que cocinarle a tu padre y su amigo y su hijo- Alice estaba armándole pleno berrinche a Bella.

-Alice no le deseo el mal a nadie de comer la comida de Charlie, hablare con Edward… tal vez se enoje- no pude evitar reír ante aquel comentario pero estaba seguro que cuando hablara con ella le aseguraría que no estoy molesto con ella.

-Hay Bella… las cosas que tú haces- dijo Alice y paso su brazo sobre el hombro de Bella ella se veía feliz sus ojos centellaron y pude admirar a la verdadera Bella. Súbitamente Alice dio un brinco que tomo a Bella por sorpresa. – ¡Hay Bella¡ ¡viste Charlie noto tu cambio! Made by Alice Cullen- dijo Alice dando brinquitos y Bell rio y Alice sonrió y busco su cámara en la maleta.

-Espera, ¡aquí esta!- saco una cámara digital… Bella puso una cara que parecía que le hubieran dicho que comiera mierda - Venga Bella yo quiero mi foto contigo- alejo la cámara y sonrió y ella también sonrió… - Hay espera otra pero esta cómica- Alice saco la lengua y torció los ojos y ella puso sus dedos índices en la boca y jalo sus labios hacia los lados sacando la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco y tomo la otra foto, después las dos rieron mirando las fotos y Alice pensaba hacer un álbum de fotos para Bella porque ella lo podía recordar perfectamente.

-Oh de hecho mañana te tomare unas fotos con Edward se ven encantadores juntos- dijo Alice hablando y cada vez que habla más , mas se sonrojaba Bella, y lo sabia estaba haciendo eso apropósito y miro a Bella y se hizo la que no sabía - Oh Bella… disculpa a veces se me va la lengua- la abrazo – pero descuida te aseguro que tu cita con Edward saldrá a la maravilla- que mierda Alice

-Alice no es una cita es una salida de amigos- trato de explicarle Bella me entristeció que no lo mirara de esa forma.

-Si aja- dijo Alice sin darle importancia _que aun que los dos no lo acepten eso una cita. _Ya era mi tiempo de llegar.

-Que locuras le metes en la cabeza a Bella, Alice?- dije inquisitivamente tuve una pequeña discusión con Alice de el daño que le iba a hacer a Bella y me concentre tanto en que planeaba que solo me concentre en por qué Alice traducía el himno de Bélgica a coreano y después a japonés.

De pronto sentí un flash y vi a Bella mirándonos divertida era Bella, decidí molestarlas así que la mire y después a Alice y las volvió a mirar severamente y después comencé a reír después siguió Alice y la melódica risa de Bella se nos unió.

Después Bella fue literalmente arrastrada hasta los demás Alice quería dar la "presentación formal" Bella se resistió pero Alice la tomo del brazo y sus pies se deslizaban con el piso y así la iba arrastrando y yo iba alado de Bella tratando de suavizar las cosas.

-No lo veas tan mal Bella- le dije dando una sonrisa al ver su expresión enfurruñada - aun que sea ella no regala tu ropa después de que la usaste dos veces- su cara fue de confusión y me reí - es que es obsesionada con las compras-

-Alice creo que deberías dejar a Bella libre… sabes cómo es Rosalie- dije ya aburrido sabia que Bella estaría incomoda y aun mas bajo el acecho de "fiera Rosalie".

-Si Alice creo que Edward tiene toda la…- dijo Bella

- Que se enfade Rosalie al final me da igual- dijo Alice sin hacernos caso, tuve una idea a la cual Alice no se resistiría.

-Piensa en Jasper- Alice se detuvo de arrastrar a Bella y me miro de forma severa _me conoces demasiado_ y soltó a Bella. Tuvimos una péqueña discusiones dentro de nuestras mentes ella sabía que Jasper era débil y aun mas ante la fragancia de Bella, pero Alice tenía razón al decir que Bella necesitaba mejorar sus habilidades sociales. Finalmente Alice cruzo los brazos y me enderece.

-Está bien, Edward, tu y Bella ganan- Alice miro a Bella de forma macabra _Mi querida Bella prepárate para el tren Emmet _fruncí el ceño seguía con el mismo cuento.

-Si pero no del todo, a Emmet si lo puedes conocer es mas estoy segura que Emmet le encantara conocerte- le dijo Alice sonriendo ampliamente, suspire resignado nadie la detenía. Alice camino hacia delante y Bella se quedo quieta allí donde estaba, Y Alice la miro de una forma que significaba "te puedo arrastrar otra vez sin ningún problema" camino rendida detrás de Alice y no sé de donde saque la fuerza para tomarla de la muñeca inundándole valor, Alice le hizo señas a Emmet y Rosalie nos miro de muerte aun que solo podría afectar a Bella ya que Alice y yo estamos técnicamente muertos, Jasper se concentro en mirar su plato de comida no respirando -Hola duende- dijo Emmet llegando hasta nosotros– ¿Edward que tal?- moví la cabeza y Emmet miro a Bella pude ver que se sentía cohibida.

-Emmet ella es Bella, Bella él es Emmet- _Que te parece Eddie una sorpresa al estilo Emmet _gruñí _**cuidado con lo que haces Emmet**_ y cuándo Bella le fue a dar la mano a Emmet, el muy vino y la abrazo alzando por los aires la apretaba mucho se estaba poniendo morada, Bella era muy débil era tan… frágil y aun mas ante la fuerza bruta de Emmet.

-Emmet suelta a Bella, no respira-gruñí Bella frunció ligeramente el ceño y Emmet la bajo al piso.

-vaya que eres bajita Bella- dijo mirando abajo _Pero tiene un olor exquisito, tranquilo Edward no pienso hacer nada_ .

-Para ti todo es pequeño-comento Bella en voz alta todo estallamos en risas mientras Bella parecía arrepentida de haberlo dicho.-Oh disculpa no quería ser grosera-

-No hay problema- le dijo Emmet miro atrás donde estaba Rosalie que miraba a Bella de forma asesina _"Fiera Rosalie al ataque"_ pensó Alice y contuve la risa, _Eh…Rose me espera me voy_ - Emm… Rose me necesita así que nos vemos-Emmet se marcho y Bella soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

-Vez Bella no es tan difícil- dijo _Alice Por cierto Edward Rosalie tiene planes no muy amables con Bella tenemos que alejarlas mutuamente_.

-Si no eres una inadaptada social seguro que no es difícil- se quejo, Alice frunció el ceño y me miro, ¿porque Bella se trataba de esa forma? me acerque a ella a pesar del el riesgo que corría Bella tenía que hacerla entender que ella no era así mi expresión era severa, delicadamente tome su rostro entre mis manos, tratándola como si fuera una porcelana Bella era tan frágil y ella ni se daba cuenta, la obligué a mirarme fijamente.

-Deja de menos preciarte Bella, eres una magnifica persona y solo porque la gente te tenga envidia y te trate mal no tienes porque creerlo- pude ver a Bella bajar suavemente la mirada mientras una fina lagrima surcaba su rostro, solté suavemente su rostro y Alice la abrazo _ya es hora de irme Jasper me espera adiós Edward_.

-Me tengo que ir Bella… aun así cálmate te dejo en manos de Edward si, hazle caso- beso a Bella en la mejilla y se marcho, mire al sentido contrario adonde Bella estaba, porque ella era tan frágil necesitaba protección pero no la mía porque sería más un peligro que una protección seria mas poner su vida en peligro, porque no podía darse cuenta de la realidad… me sentía mal engañando a Bella... pobre no sabía la aberración que yo y mi familia éramos, éramos monstruos sedientos de sangre, sedientos de vidas, sedientos de muertes … a veces hubiera deseado haber muerto cuando debí morir, a veces desearía que no existiéramos los vampiros solo matamos para vivir… una vida que es un vacio sin fondo lo único que tiene sabor es la sangre y es un infierno vivir siendo perfecto, sin nadie, sin poder crecer, sin poder tener hijos, sin poder formar una familia, solo somos destructores , solo somos predadores. Y Bella tendría que alejarse de los Cullen por su bien.

-Bella vamos a un lugar menos… lleno- dije aun sin mirarla murmuro un si y camine tranquilo conectaba todas mis palabras como un rompecabezas uno que me dolería decir atravesamos todo el instituto hasta los patios traseros donde habían pocas personas, camine hasta una banca y eh hice un gesto de que me siguiera, se sentó en la silla mientras miraba el siempre verde paisaje de Forks.

-Porque siempre te tratas de esa forma- pregunte– Porque piensas que yo soy el bueno, que yo soy superior ¿por qué crees eso Bella?- me forzaba a mi mismo a decir esas palabras estaba decidido a hacer cualquier cosa que mantuviera a Bella a salvo. No me dijo nada, la mire con dolor no podía ocultar el daño que me estaba causando.

-Dime Bella… porque crees que la oscuridad es luz?-

-Porque tu… como una persona como tu Edward puede ser oscuridad, puede ser mala, como?, como una persona que me hace sentir feliz puede producir algún daño?, ahora dime tu Edward… ¿cómo crees que yo podría pensar de ti de esa forma?... se la realidad Edward tú no eres malo-sonaba firme y decidida pero esas últimas palabras fueron las peores… Bella no sabe la realidad.

-Ese es problema Bella… tu no conoces la realidad- dije mirando el piso tenía un impulso de decirle la verdad pero sería un error.

-Entonces dímela- me incito.

-Que yo no soy bueno para ti- no podía no debía decirle la realidad.

-Entonces si no eres bueno para mí ¿Por qué sigues aquí… a mi lado?- alce la cabeza para mirarla fijamente.

-Porque me siento muy… protectivo hacia ti, porque de alguna forma no me puedo alejar de ti Bella, y soy egoísta al quedarme a tu lado sabiendo que no soy bueno para ti- era difícil decir todas las cosas que decía nunca en mis ciento siete años de vida jamás había hablado de esa manera a alguien.

-Quiero ser tu amiga Edward, y si ya sé que si soy inteligente no sería tu amiga, pero yo no soy lista, y mientras no lo sea quiero ser tu amiga, y quiero que sigas siendo egoísta, quiero que tu y Alice sigan a mi lado- me sentía feliz y frustrado por lo que me decía tomo mi mano y le sonreí, era Bella era sincera y me sentía mal al esconderle la verdad.

Sonó la campana anunciando el fin del receso, me levante y ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara, caminamos juntos a clase de Biología donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no queríamos incomodarnos y la clase termino y me fui a mi siguiente clase y yo ella a la suya.

La Clases habían terminado, Camine silenciosamente hasta el salón de música seguramente Bella iría allí si no me veía, encontré el piano que aun tenia aroma a Bella de la última vez que estuvo allí, saque la rosa y un pedazo de papel y lo corte en un pedazo pequeño y escribí _**para ti Bella**_ las rosas le gustaban me di cuenta, Salí de allí y me escondí cerca así podría escucharla tocar, vi a Bella entrar al salón de música y me escabullí así podría verla tocar, miro la rosa y dio una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco_._

Hizo una excelente representación de Claro de Luna por Debussy, salió del aula mientras me recostaba contra la pared le sonreí.

-Excelente interpretación Bella- se sonrojo un poco- Bueno vamos al Volvo… que tienes que llegar a casa sana y salva.- dije tomando camino pero Bella se quedo quieta.

-Edward- me llamo, me detuve y volteé a mirarle –Gracias por la Rosa- le sonreí y moví la cabeza para que comenzara a caminar, mientras la llevaba a su casa.

-Edward acerca de la salida de hoy…- dijo avergonzada ya sabía ese cuento.

-Si ya se, Alice me dijo, no hay problema será mañana entonces- dije y la mire – No te avergüences Bella, el jefe Swan te necesita-

-Supongo- dijo –Adiós Edward-

-Adiós… Bella durmiente- le dijo reí, era gracioso hacerle bromas a Bella salió del Volvo y me quede mirando cómo se alejaba de mi _**adiós mi único amor**_.

**Hola Chicas!!!!**

**Deberas lo siento es q se perdio todos mis archivos GRRRRR… pero ya estoy aquí y para ustedes… bueno espero que disfruten el ficc.**

**Muaaaah!**

**Att.**

**Lily.**

**PD: para las lectoras que soliciten mi correo solo pónganlo en su review y las agregare, disculpen lo resguardada pero es seguridad y estoy buscando una editora que me ayude con el fic por favor contáctenme por mensaje privado o review.**

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

**¡disclpa la demora ¡es que la tonta computadora mia, aquí te va el capi**

**christti**

**ahhh siii Edward, es que Alice será un poquito irritante en algún momento con Edward y Bella, y ps si Bella tiene que sacar al perro a pasear :S**

**Belen Cullen**

**Hahaha gracias**

**Gabriela Cullen**

**Gracias! Bueno nueva lectora bienvenida, la verdad quize dar otra idea de Angela es que necesitaba un trio de arpías, la arpía mayor es decir Lauren y sus perritos falderos Angela y Jessica. Si todas adoramos a Esme por hacer a Edward revolcarse en la cama es uno de los momentos favoritos del fic  
y todas adoramos las rosas no? En espcial bieniendo de Edward.**

**Vampiro-Muffin**

**Grascias! Bueno el club es un club te apuntas y apareses registrada por ahora estoy tratando de hacer un fórum para el club, asi que si deseas te unes!**

**kari-saku**

**Bienvenida Anti-arpia Mallory!**

**taniiah**

**gracias! Bienvenida quien no odia a Lauren… creo que hasta ella misma se odia :P te re adorooo!**

**Alex Darklight**

**Aishh eso es estresante no hay problema todas tenemos puesto en el club jiji, por cierto jamás va a haber Jacob Bella te sorprenderas en el próximo capitulo**

**cote malfoy**

**muahahaha tengo planes para el próximo capitulo**

**Xan Xing**

**Si esta como de metido :P**

**Rosy Cullen **

**DISCULPAAAA!!! **

_**ESTA ES UNA DE MIS PARTES FAVORITAS… EL CLUB!!!!**_

_**ANTI-ARPIA-MALLORY (agradezco el nombre a Rosii)**_

_**1. Lily Jane Granger (fundadora)**_

_**2. christti.**_

_**3. Rosii**_

_**4. mrsL Cullen.**_

_**5. Ivis Cullen**_

_**6. Belen Cullen**_

_**7. Cote Mallory**_

_**8. kari saku**_

_**9. Vampiro Muffin **_

_**10. taniiah**_

_**11. kari saku**_

_**Y PARA USTEDES SPOILERS!!!!**_

_Hace años Bella mi abuelo Epharim Black hizo un pacto con los frios- me dijo Jacob de pronto sentí un peso caer en mi estomago._

_-¿Quiénes?- pregunte débilmente._

_-La familia Cullen- me congele en ese momento, no… Alice y Edward no ellos no pero tal vez, por eso siempre eran tan misteriosos, sentí nauseas mientras asimilaba la verdad-_

_**Como dice mi abue BEST REGARDS!!!**_


	12. No mas Secretos

Prepare la Cena favorita de Charlie y Billy macarrones con queso y coca-cola, pero esta vez hice un plato adicional para Jacob Black, era ciertamente molesto tener que haber cancelado una cita para "pasear al perro" como decía Alice, La cena ya estaba lista y subí a darme una ducha, me cambie a algo cómodo unos pantalones militares en tonos grises una camisa de tiras blancas y encima un buzo negro por el frio con unos tenis negros y para terminar el "look" una gorra negra que Alice me regalo que decía "Creation of Alice Cullen(creación de Alice Cullen)" con un beso rojo, me reí mucho al verlo y listo eso era más cómodo.

Charlie llego, y se desarmo y se puso cómodo, me dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hola Bella, huele bien no?- dijo asentí con la cabeza.

-Macarrones tus favoritos y los de Billy también- dije echando una ojeada

-me conoces mucho niña- dijo mirando y frunció el ceño -¿y esa gorra?

-Oh- me reí suavemente- culpa a Alice-

-Me cae muy bien esa chica, deberías traerla a cenar algún día- dijo Charlie mirando por la ventana descuida mente – Y a su hermano también- me sonroje así que baje la cabeza.

-Llegaron Billy y Jake- dijo Charlie abriendo la puerta, por ella pasaron Billy Black y su hijo Jacob Black, era un chico de catorce años bastante alto, moreno, cabello negro y largo recogido en una coleta, bastante apuesto pero decidí concentrarme en la cena.

-Hola Billy- salude desde la cocina, Jacob empujo la silla de Billy hasta la cocina.

-Hola Bella- me abrazo- te presento a mi hijo Jake- dijo señalando a Jacob le di la mano y salude suavemente, y volví a servir la comida - ¿hiciste macarrones? Nos conoces demasiado Bella, Jake ayuda a Bella a servir la comida, yo me voy con Charlie- y se fue.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- me pregunto nervioso.

-Si lleva los platos al comedor- le entregué los platos y volvió saco la coca-cola y comenzó a servir los vasos. –Hace cuanto vives con Charlie-

-Desde los cuatro, que mis padres se separaron- dije ausente.

-¿nunca haz ido a la Push?- me pregunto.

-jamás- conteste dándome la vuelta, miro mi gorro y frunció el ceño.

-te gustan los cuentos de miedo- baaah tonterías, aun así creo que esto me llevara a algún lugar.

-sorpréndeme- dije tratando de sonar incitante, no se que tan ridícula me veía, pero el rio de forma nerviosa.

-En la Push tenemos una vieja historia, acerca de los quileteus y los fríos- me sonaba.

-Prosigue-

-Hace años los quileteu mejor dicho licántropos, cuidaban de la Push de los frios, seres malvados con sed de sangre, son pálidos como el mármol, y son hermosos como dioses y por algo viene su nombre son frios como el hielo, y lo peor son exactamente iguales su apariencia nunca cambia como si estuvieran congelados en el tiempo- me congele en esos momentos si… Alice y Edward y los demás Cullen eran así.

-Mejor dicho vampiros-

-Exacto son malvados y se alimentan de la sangre humana, son súper fuertes y rápidos, sin embargo hace 70 años uno de los quileteu, el líder mi abuelo Epharim Black hizo una pacto con los frios- me dijo Jacob de pronto sentí un peso caer en mi estomago- Ellos no debían matar y beber ninguna sangre humana por el perímetro, actual mente viven en Forks-

-¿Quiénes?- pregunte débilmente.

-La familia Cullen- me congele en ese momento, no… Alice y Edward no ellos no pero tal vez, por eso siempre eran tan misteriosos, sentí nauseas mientras asimilaba la verdad, era por eso que Edward me decía tantas cosas por eso sus ojos cambiaban de color por eso era tan fuerte y tan frio.

-¡Chicos traigan la cena!- escuche a Charlie gritar desde el comedor.

-Sera mejor que vallamos antes de que se coman la mesa- dije y Jacob rio.

-si vamos- llevamos la comida y comimos escuchando anécdotas de Billy y Charlie, mientras que Jacob me contaba unos chistes, que eran divertidos pero tenía mi cabeza en otros lados solo fingía y reía, de algo sirve tantos años de apariencias.

La cena termino y al irnos, Jacob me dijo: -Deberían venir tu y Charlie a visitarnos a la Push, te mostraría el lugar- parecía ilusionado me sentía mal por haber usado al chico.

-Si claro, hablare con Charlie, Adiós Billy, Jake- y se fueron lave los platos con nerviosismo, no podía creerlo y la vez lo hacía, tal vez ellos si… fueran vampiros, pero no, jamás ellos serian malvados o era solo una trampa para matarme… no.

-Buenas noches Charlie- dije y subí corriendo por las escaleras tropezándome y entre a mi cuarto estaba hiperventilando, prendí la ordenadora casi-obsoleta, tardo en prender abrí una página de navegación y busque la palabra vampiro, y me aparecieron varias páginas de búsqueda, mire varias pero solo decían que no podían salir a la luz del sol, los días soleados ninguno de los Cullen asistía, también decía que tenían colmillos afilados, recordé la sonrisa de Alice sus colmillos eran puntiagudos, decía que eran pálidos y lo demás que las estacas en el corazón los mataban, odian los crucifijos y el agua vendita y evitan las cebollas.

Me fui a dormir pero no podía estaba en posición fetal en mi cama, no me moleste en cerrar la ventana apague las luces y después de un rato logre conseguir el sueño, pero solo tenía pesadillas donde Alice y Edward me perseguían y tenían los ojos rojos como la sangre, y sus bocas chorreadas de sangre, tenía miedo, pero solo hasta que me levante la siguiente mañana me di cuenta que solo eran pesadillas, esas personas de mi pesadillas no eran Edward y Alice ellos eran diferentes ellos eran buenos, lo sabía, me puse la misa ropa de ayer en la noche no quería elegir mas ropa, me mire en el espejo mis ojeras eran más pronunciadas y verdes y mi palidez era calavérica, no me importo, me despedí de Charlie y me monte en el trasto dando camino hacia el instituto, iba a hablar con Edward … y me iba a escuchar.

Me baje del trasto estacionando lejos y vi a Alice llegar corriendo hacia mí, su cara era de preocupación.

-Bella, ¿Qué te paso? Mírate estas mas pálida de lo normal y mira esas ojeras- dijo tocándome su frio tacto me recordó lo que era, pero ya no tenía miedo ella era Alice, y fuera o no vampiro seria mi mejor amiga.

-No pude dormir bien- le respondí y no le mentí solo omití el por qué.

-Y como te fue en la cena, sacaste a pasear al perro- dijo molesta reí suavemente ante su expresión. – descuida no fue tan molesto como escuchar a Fiera Rosalie toda la santa tarde- la mire confusa mientras me reía "Fiera Rosalie" Alice decía unas cosas.

-No hablo enserio ya sé que su color rubio es perfecto, es que esta celosa de que ella no es el centro del universo- me reí un poco más.

-¿Fiera Rosalie?- pregunte.

-Es que así la bautizamos Edward y yo, últimamente anda de unos genios- dijo Alice y reí un poco mas – Por cierto me encanta como se te ve la gorra-

-¿Donde está Edward?- pregunte, Alice me dio una sonrisa.

-Peleando con Fiera Rosalie- me respondió – Pero ya viene para acá, la quiere dejar hablando sola- dio una pequeña risa.

-Serán malos con ella- dije

-Oh Bella cuando la conozco personalmente dejaras de decir eso- me dijo Alice.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Alice- escuche la prefecta voz de Edward en mi oreja y me di la vuelta y allí estaba siempre tan perfecto.

-Saben hay que ponerle nombre a nuestro combo- dijo Alice pasando su brazo por mis hombros, Edward rio suavemente.

-¡Ya se!- dije en mi opinión personal – Los perfectos y la que desentona- Edward y Alice me miraron mal.

-No nos causa Gracia Bella- dijo Edward.

-Si es verdad- me queje

-No, no lo es- dijo Alice severa.

-Pero…-

-Bella recuerda la conversación de ayer- me dijo Edward, y baje la cabeza Alice me soltó y busco su cámara en la maleta.

-Para alegrar el rato ¡una foto!- Edward y yo bufamos – Dale chicos, júntense, eso es- Me acerque a Edward el cual puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me acerco a él, sentí la sangre llegar a mis mejillas y estas ardieron, sonreí y mire a Edward sonreír de forma encantadora y Alice tomo la foto.

-quedo genial-y guardo la cámara, note que Edward aun no me soltaba y tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

-¡Bella querida!- escuche una voz aguda detrás mía, quien mierda quiere…. Sentí alguien meterse entre los dos a la fuerza, mire ¡Lauren! Creo que ya me está molestando.

-Vete de aquí rata venenosa- le dijo Alice, Lauren la ignoro.

-Bella querida, te venia a invitar a mi fiesta de cumpleaños- la mire extrañada – no seas tontita, hemos sido amigas desde mucho, una pelea estúpida no va a dañar eso- SI remedo de mierda. Iba a decir que tenía otras cosas que hacer.

-Bella ira, seguro pero en… Edward ira con ella, ya que yo no iré, no soporto ir a gallineros- dijo Alice y Edward y yo sostuvimos la risa, Lauren la miro mal y Alice le supero con la mirada ase chante.

-Como sea, los espero a las cinco en mi casa, el martes de la próxima semana, adiós Bella- me dio un beso en la mejilla y miro a Edward de forma extraña, y se fue.

-Remedo de mierda barata- dijo Alice.

-Alice por qué? ¡Me niego rotundamente a ir a esa fiesta!- dije dando una patada al piso, Edward rio y lo mire enojada.

-Disculpa es que das risa-

-Bella, claro que iras, iras porque le vamos a meter los dedos en la boca a "La Mallory", porque estarás hermosa en ese gallinero de cacatúas sobre maquilladas-

-Eres terrible Alice- dije resignada empezó a brincar.

-¡Weee! Vas a ir, y descuida tú y Edward se verán como diamantes en lodazal- fui a protestar.

-No va a ceder Bella- me murmuro Edward detrás de mí. Bufe molesta – Si eso mismo dije yo al comienzo- dijo Edward, y Alice nos miro de forma macabra.

-Escuche eso Edward-

Y me convencí de lo que pensé esta mañana, Alice y Edward jamás podrían ser malvados, tal vez si vampiros pero jamás malvados.

-Hola Bella- sentí una voz estruendosa detrás de mí.

-Emmet- gruño Edward. Y si la enorme figura de Emmet estaba detrás nuestro.

-¿Escapaste de "Fiera Rosalie"?- pregunto Alice divertida, y la sonrisa que tenia Emmet se borro.

-No le digan así a Rose-

-Con el genio que tiene últimamente como le decimos ¿Rosa feliz?- dijo Alice

-No pero es mi novia y no me gusta que la llamen así- dijo Emmet. – Aun así, apartemos el tema, ¿Qué tal chicos?-

-No muy bien- gruñí, Emmet frunció el ceño.

-Alice nos consiguió a mí y a Bella un pasaje a Lauren topia- dijo Edward.

-Me compadezco- dijo Emmet dándome una palmada en la espalda que casi me hace caer.

-Emmet no seas tan vasto- dijo Alice y Emmet dio una sonrisa fugaz – Me voy a ver Jasper, vamos Emmet que Fiera Rosalie si va a ser fiera contigo si no llegas- Dijo Alice marchándose con Emmet.

Sonó la campana después de eso y ni Edward ni yo dirigimos palabra en Literatura, hasta que le pase un papel a Edward _tengo que decirte algo _asintió y me dijo que hablábamos en la cita, y me parecía bien.

Todo siguió con normalidad hasta el almuerzo donde Alice me obligo a sentarme con los Cullen, Emmet, Edward y Alice eran como siempre conmigo, Jasper era amable y Rosalie… ya comprendí por que le decían Fiera Rosalie, me miraba de una forma que me sentía partida en dos, Edward que estaba sentado a mi lado tomo mi mano para calmarme y sonreí internamente, después de eso tuve gimnasia como siempre apeste y después biología, en la cual ninguno dijo nada, al terminar la clase Edward me llevo al estacionamiento hacia un carro rojo, un hermoso descapotable rojo un BMW que muchos se quedaron mirando.

-Y este carro Edward-

-Es el BMW de Fiera Rosalie- dijo bromeando me horrorice.

-No Edward Rosalie se enojara, porque no podemos ir en tu Volvo o en mi Chevi- Edward me miro como si estuviera haciendo una broma.

-Bella tu Chevi no llega ni a la esquina adónde vamos y mi Volvo esta en el taller- dijo Edward como si lo que dijera fuera obvio.

- Mi trast… es decir Chevi está en perfectas condiciones Edward, además quien lo va a llevar a casa y quien le va a decir a Charlie que Salí- trataba de encontrar una escusa.

-Acéptalo Bella tu Chevi está un poquito viejito, descuida que Alice lo lleva a tu casa y ya llamo a Jefe Swan – dijo dándole solución a todo.

-Serás- me dio una sonrisa abriendo la puerta del carro por mí, y Edward se monto en el volante, pero Edward no prendió el carro.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije me miro con una sonrisa

-Alice, tenemos que esperar a que llegue por tus llaves- me dijo con sencillez me sentía como a una niña de preescolar que le explicaban por que llueve.

-Oh-

-Llegue, profesor ese Pent-house me la monto por tu culpa Edward- era Alice no me había percatado de su llegada – Ahora Bella dame las llaves de tu carro- se las di pero antes de que se fuera le dije.

-Oh por cierto, no pases de los 70 kilómetros- Edward rio a mis espaldas – A pesar de ese insignificante y pequeño defecto mi carro está en perfectas condiciones Edward- Alice rio.

-bueno Adiós- y Edward puso el BMW en marcha, si antes había manejado como demonio ahora era peor, y en carretera tenia pánico, me aferre del apoya hombros y me pegue al asiento.

-Edward- susurre en voz ronca, Edward me miro – Ya te había dicho que manejas como maniaco- rio suavemente.

-Ya le bajo la velocidad Bella, no sé de qué te preocupas nunca me han multado-me dijo Edward con seguridad.

-ah… pues deberían, Charlie ya te hubiera arrestado- dije débilmente, gracias a dios Edward bajo la velocidad a 100 kilómetros era un respiro a comparación de los 220 a los que iba hace un rato.

Llegamos a una parada donde más allá había un largo y extenso bosque, Edward abrió la puerta por mí.

-Me alegra que uses tenis- me dijo.

- Te aseguro que te querrás mantener lejos de mi si uso tacones- rio melodiosamente y comenzó a hiperventilar –Edward no me harás ir allí…-

-que te asusta-

-No, No es eso sino que quieres que ponga mi vida en peligro con lo… susceptible a accidentes que soy- Edward rio.

-Ven yo te ayudo ya Emmet, Jasper y yo hicimos algo así como un camino, solo toma mi mano que yo estaré detrás de ti si? No dejare que nada te pase- sonreí suavemente Edward era perfecto todo lo tenía planeado, era un vampiro. Seguimos caminando y de hecho había una clase de camino hecho a mano no habían muchas ramas a pesar del la alfombra de hojas muertas que cubría el bosque, y los helechos que caían como cascadas a mi lado, y los pinos se alzaban entre la penumbra como conos gigantescos por los que se filtraban rayos de luz atreves de las ramas, era un paisaje hermoso.

-Es bellísimo Edward- dije

-A veces es relajante dar un paseo, es hermoso este trecho- dijo con voz ronca, lo sentía muy cerca mío, su voz la escuchaba en mi oído.

Seguíamos caminando a un lugar que no conocía, una parte prudente de mi cabeza se negaba a seguir caminando, era peligroso ir a un lugar desconocido en el medio de bosque con un vampiro, pero la otra parte de mi cabeza no le creía a la prudente, esa parte confiaba plenamente en Edward y en sus intenciones, esa parte era en la que creía, Edward jamás sería capaz de engañarme, seguíamos caminando y ya me dolían los pies.

-¿Edward falta mucho?- pregunte.

-Ya estamos cerca Bella- su voz era a un mas ronca y sedosa que antes hizo que mi piel se erizara odiaba esa clase de efectos que Edward causaba en mi - Que tal te fue ayer-me tense ante tal pregunta.

-Bueno fue interesante-

-Ummm…-

- Jacob Black me conto una excelente historia- tenía que saber que conocía su secreto y el de Alice, y el resto de los Cullen.

-¿Cual?- su voz tenía una suave nota de nerviosismo.

- Resulta que el abuelo de Jacob, Epharim Black hace años hizo un trato con los fríos- pude escuchar a Edward gruñir.

-Quienes son los fríos- dijo de forma forzada entre dientes.

- Se lo que eres Edward- me detuve y gire para mirarlo – Eres súper rápido y fuerte, tu piel es pálida y fría, tus ojos cambian de dorado a negro, y nunca sales cuando hay sol-

- sabes quién soy- dijo Edward tenso y sorprendido pero tenía el ceño fruncido – Dilo, dilo en voz alta-

-Vampiro- susurre, Edward me miro extrañado.

-¿Tienes miedo?- susurro entre dientes.

- Solo tengo miedo de perderte- Edward se acerco a mí y toco mi mejilla.

-¿Porque sigues aquí si sabes el monstruo que soy?-

- Porque sé que tú no eres un monstruo- susurre, me soltó.

-Hay que seguir estamos cerca- susurro Edward.

-Edward, ¿si sales al sol te vuelves cenizas?- rio melódicamente detrás mío, era interesante saber tenia curiosidad.

-Tonterías-

-Duermes en ataúdes-

-Ni siquiera duermo- de ahí salen las ojeras.

-Cruces y Ajos-

- La peor de las mentiras- dijo divertido – ya llegamos Bella, ya sabrás por que no puedo salir al sol-

Aparte unos arbustos y vi un hermoso claro rodeado de flores, seguí caminando adelante pero Edward se quedo atrás.

-¿Edward?-

-Lista Bella- me dijo, asentí, Edward se quito la camisa en la penumbra y salió a fuera, su piel de mármol brillaba con las luz del sol, brillaba con tanta intensidad que parecía un diamante y sus cabellos color bronce brillaban con los rayos solares, era un dios Helénico en persona, era mi propio Adonis reencarnado en un vampiro, tomo mi mano y me llevo al centro del claro y se acostó con intención de que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- Edward me miro con sus facciones perfectas.

-Porque tenía miedo a que dejaras de hablarme- fruncí el ceño.

-Jamás haría eso- nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Porque eras tan extraño los primeros días?- se levanto de forma de estar sentado, y se paso las manos por su rebelde cabello.

- Porque tu aroma es exquisito Bella, eras encantadora y tentadora y lo sigues siendo, eras un enigma un misterio, y eras tan tentadora Bella, no sabes cuánto, hasta estar aquí a tu lado me es difícil- suspiro tomo mi mano – Pero me mantuve lejos a prudencia, observándote de lejos, mirándote seguir tu vida Bella, pero ni a mí ni a Alice nos engañabas Bella, podíamos ver tu tristeza y podíamos ver tu engaño, podíamos ver que fingías- me quede helada.

-Todo el tiempo lo supieron- susurre.

-Todo Bella, pero aun así una parte de mi seguía confundido, porque no te había atacado ya si eras tan tentadora, una parte de mi me decía que era por los demás, tendríamos que mudarnos una vez más, me engañaba a mi mismo al pensar que esa era la mayor razón por la que te dejaba a salvo- dejo de mirar el cielo y me miro.

-¿Cual era la razón?- suspiro.

- Eras tú Bella, al principio me negaba pero Alice me lo dijo, y me confundí, pero tenía razón, todo era tan nuevo contigo Bella, nunca me había sentido así por alguien- apretó mas mi mano pude sentir una lagrima caer por mi mejilla, en la limpio con su mano – Eres lo más importante para mi Bella- Se acerco mas a mí y acune mi cara en su mano -No sé qué haría si te pasara algo, eres … mi sol de medianoche Bella- Esto era un sueño, el más hermoso de todos, quien pensaría que entre todas las personas Edward me elegiría a mí.

- Porque me elegiste a mi Edward- tenía esa duda, porque yo entre todos, porque yo una mugana humana.

-Porque Bella me enamore de ti- me acerque más a él y el hizo lo mismo – Me enamore de esa maravillosa persona que eres, me enamore de tus ojos- paso sus manos por ellos mientras yo los cerraba – me enamore de tu cabello y de tu sonrisa- paso su manos por esas partes y comenzaba a hiperventilar y sonrojarme – porque me enamore de todo lo que eres, a pesar de que seas tan tentadora, porque me enamore de la persona más hermosa por dentro y por fuera en el mundo Bella…-

-Edward…- dije casi sin aire, estaba hiperventilando y no podía respirar.

-Respira Bella- respire de forma profunda se acerco a mi – nunca te vayas Bella- susurro muy cerca mío cerré mis ojos y sentí sus fríos labios contra los míos, y solo pude suspirar me beso con delicadeza y con amor… disfrute cada momento de aquel beso, que era el comienzo de una vida feliz junto a Edward y Alice.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hola Chicas!!!**

**Ya se… es largo pero tenia que escribir muchísimo, trate no demorarme solo para ustedes, muahahaha les espera mas ¿Qué tal el capi?, disculpen si use muchas palabras de la película pero es que me encantan esas partes, jajaja bno chicas un besooooteee para todas muchas gracias, y sigo aunciando SOLICITO UNA EDITORA que me ayude con el fic.**

**Besoooooooooooos.. Muaaaaaaah!**

**Att.**

**Lily.**

**christti**

**te adoro chica!!!**

**Gabriela Cullen**

**Hahaha es que Edward conoce a Emmet, y si Rose esta furiosa por algo le dicen "Fiera Rosalie" espero que sea de tu agrado el capi.**

**Tephy XD**

**=D ¡!!Nueva lectora!!! Weee, o lectora desconocida, en fin soy feliz de saber que lees el fic… Lauren hija de la gran… y Jacob va a ser la piedra en el zapato, muuaaaah!**

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

**Muahahahaha soy perversa se que los spoilers las dejan en la intriga, en especial este pero ya sabes lo que pasa, muaaah!**

**Vampiro-Muffin**

**Jajaja muchas gracias, me gusta que te guste la forma de narrar y el método de la historia, claro que estas en el club!!! Vendito sea el odio en común que tenemos a Mallory.**

**Alex Darklight****1**

**Lamento decepcionarte pero Jacob Black será irritante, odioso claro Edward se adelantara si es el caso de X/**

**Hay… hay disculpa olvide tu historia ya mismo te paso y la leelo y te dejo "el review" jajaja, gracias me gusta que te guste jijiji.**

**taniiah**

**Si hasta la misma Stepahnie meyer dice que Emmet es un oso, un oso pardo!**

_**ESTA ES UNA DE MIS PARTES FAVORITAS… EL CLUB!!!!**_

_**ANTI-ARPIA-MALLORY (agradezco el nombre a Rosii)**_

_**1. Lily Jane Granger (fundadora)**_

_**2. christti.**_

_**3. Rosii**_

_**4. mrsL Cullen.**_

_**5. Ivis Cullen**_

_**6. Belen Cullen**_

_**7. Cote Mallory**_

_**8. kari saku**_

_**9. Vampiro Muffin **_

_**10. taniiah**_

_**11. kari saku**_

_**Y PARA USTEDES SPOILERS!!!!(este va estar largo weee)**_

_Esto estaba mal… Yo y Bella en un bosque desierto en medio de la nada, su olor inundando mis fosas nasales y embriagando mis sentidos pude sentir mis músculos entumecidos y trababa no respirar, peo que le iba a decir no Bella no podemos seguir por que soy un vampiro acosador ¡que te quiere morder, pero no puede por que está enamorado de ti!_

_-¿Edward falta mucho?- pregunto, su dulce aroma me tenia borracho trate verme lo más humano posible._

_-Ya estamos cerca Bella- forcé mi voz haciendo que sonara ronca - Que tal te fue ayer- Bella se tenso, que estaba pasando._

_-Bueno fue interesante- algo me huele mal… y no es Bella._

_-Umm- logre articular_

_- Jacob Black me conto una excelente historia- no… no esa historia no... Bella jamás volvería a hablarnos… ¿entonces por que seguía aquí? Maldito remedo de perro y lobo._

_-¿Cual?-el nerviosismo se notaba en mi voz._

_- Resulta que el abuelo de Jacob, Epharim Black hace años hizo un trato con los fríos- gruñí... pronto Bella se daría cuenta de quienes éramos._

_-Quienes son los fríos- dije de forma forzada entre los dientes, sentí mis ojos arder fuertemente eso significaba que quería llorar, llorar por que pronto Bella se alejaría de mi al saber que monstruo era._

_- Se lo que eres Edward- se detuvo y giro para mirarme estaba totalmente entumecido mis músculos estaban totalmente tensos uno contra el otro, mi garganta ardía en llamas mientras sentía algo dentro mío romperse como una porcelana que se cayó – Eres súper rápido y fuerte, tu piel es pálida y fría, tus ojos cambian de dorado a negro, y nunca sales cuando hay sol-_

_- sabes quién soy- dije frunciendo el ceño… __**porque sigues aquí Bella corre vete antes que sea lejos**__ – Dilo, dilo en voz alta-_

_-Vampiro-susurro por qué no corría ni gritaba, porque no me traba de lastimar para huir._

_-¿Tienes miedo?- susurre entre dientes, no era normal… que clase de persona conoce un vampiro y no grita ni corre ni hace nada para huir… claro esa persona era Bella._

_- Solo tengo miedo de perderte- me acerque a ella y toque su mejilla._

_-¿Porque sigues aquí si sabes el monstruo que soy?- vamos Bella dímelo_

_- Porque sé que tú no eres un monstruo- susurro y la solté, era demasiado Bella no sabe lo que le conviene pero no era capaz de dejarla ir._

_**Como dice mi abue BEST REGARDS!!!**_


	13. ¿Por que no huyes Bella?

Me devolví a casa en del Volvo un poco molesto, comprendía las razones de Bella de cancelar la cita, pero era inevitable sentir ira, tenia los puños apretados fuertemente al volante no tan fuertemente como para romperlo aun pero si le deje serias abolladuras, Rosalie se iba a negar rotundamente a subir a él.

Salí del carro para entrar a la puerta y ver a Rosalie y Emmett sentados en el sofá viendo un deportes en ESPN, y Alice y Jasper estaban arriba en el cuarto de Jasper y al parecer Carlisle y Esme fueron a dar un paseo podía escuchar sus pensamientos a lo lejos.

Rosalie me miro con furia, y fue afuera por que el Volvo estaba dañado y ella era la mejor en mecánica, _como huela a humana te juro que le fracturo la pierna "accidentalmente"_ me tense.

-Y esa cara de gruñón Edward- me dijo Emmet, de pronto escuchamos unos gritos afuera de Rosalie quejándose.

-¡Maldito Edward! Que le has hecho al timón parece una fritura, y apesta a esa humana!- y después siguió con toda clase de insultos pensados en su mente, la ignore entro a la casa echa una furia tirando la puerta con tanta fuerza que la daño.

-Rose calma- dijo Emmett acercándose a ella, decidí irme Esme y Carlisle se iban lejos así que tenía el bosque por el que íbamos a dar un paseo Bella y yo libre, me marche corriendo a velocidad vampiro, ubique el bosque con facilidad y comencé a marcar el trecho descargando mi ira, comencé a patear los arboles frente mío caían los alzaba y los tiraba lejos una vez hizo una desforestación masiva, recogí las ramas faltantes y trate de hacer el trecho lo más seguro y estable para Bella no quería que le pasara nada con su increíble torpeza para caminar, cuando termine.

No pude evitar mis malditos impulsos acosadores eran las ocho y media y quería a ver Bella, y como el estúpido acosador vampiro que soy me fui a ver a Bella llego a la pequeña casa del jefe San, y subí de un salto al árbol de la ventana de Bella, seguí andando hasta tener vista de su ventana estaba abierta, _**Es que no le enseñan que las ventanas se cierran,**_ pude ver por ella a Bella tirándose a la cama me escurrí por el árbol y entre a su habitación por la ventana, _**maldito acosador**_ me reprimí, Bella tenía el ceño fruncido, ella hablaba dormida, se veía hermosa dormida a pesar de pacer intranquila.

-No Alice … No tu no- decía suavemente soñaba con Alice –Edward… que haces- repetía esas cosas una y otra vez, ¿que soñaba Bella?, me acerque a ella sintiendo su cálido aliento en mi cara de piedra, a pesar de que ella pudiera despertar tome su mano y se fue calmando hasta que dejo de hablar.

No solté su mano no quería hasta que vi que eran las cinco de la mañana y solté su mano yéndome del lugar hasta la casa donde Emmett se quejo de que no le encuentra nada ver a alguien dormir y Rosalie siguió con su extensa gama de insultos en toda clase de idiomas desde japonés hasta francés, por ahora iba por alemán, Alice y Jasper me acompañaron en el Jeep de Emmett, mientras que Rosalie y Emmet se fueron en el BMW de esta ya que ella tomo la escusa que quería oler su carro a ella por última vez hasta que apestara a Bella… Bella no apestaría ni siquiera si le tiraran una bomba fétida, conducimos hasta la escuela y Alice se despidió de Jasper y fue corriendo por Bella y yo me tuve que quedar peleando con Rosalie para que me prestara su carro ya que no tenía el arnés para Bella así no rebotara como balón, aun podía escuchar a Alice hablar con Bella.

-Bella, ¿Qué te paso? Mírate estas mas pálida de lo normal y mira esas ojeras- dijo Alice pude ver en su mente a Bella se veía mal anoche no estuvo bien.

-No pude dormir bien- le respondió.

-Y como te fue en la cena, sacaste a pasear al perro- dijo Alice molesta, Bella rio suavemente – descuida no fue tan molesto como escuchar a Fiera Rosalie toda la santa tarde- _odio sus conversaciones de: el cabello largo y rubio es lo de hoy_ dijo Alice severamente su relación con Rosalie había cambiado desde que conocía a Bella.

-No hablo enserio ya sé que su color rubio es perfecto, es que esta celosa de que ella no es el centro del universo- Bella rio un poco mas pero Alice tenia razón.

-¿Fiera Rosalie?- pregunto, le corte a Rosalie que me gritaba insultos en la cabeza.

-Es que así la bautizamos Edward y yo, últimamente anda de unos genios- dijo Alice y Bella rio mas fuerte su voz era como música para mis oídos – Por cierto me encanta como se te ve la gorra- _le voy a dar una que diga Bella de Cullen_, gruñí mientras me acercaba.

-¿Donde está Edward?- pregunto Bella _mira que la tienes esperando mueve tu culo para acá_ pensó Alice.

-Peleando con Fiera Rosalie- dijo Alice – Pero ya viene para acá, la quiere dejar hablando sola-

-Serán malos con ella- dijo _**tu no lo conoces Bella**_.

-Oh Bella cuando la conozco personalmente dejaras de decir eso- le dijo Alice.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Alice- estaba ya muy cerca así que me coloque detrás de Bella.

-Saben hay que ponerle nombre a nuestro combo- dijo Alice pasando su brazo por los hombros de Bella que te parece _Vampiros y asociados _reí ante la idea de Alice _o mejor Alice Cullen y asociado_s.

-¡Ya se!-dijo Bella _**di algo que sea razonable Bella**_ – Los perfectos y la que desentona- Alice y yo nos enfadamos y la miramos mal.

-No nos causa Gracia Bella- dije seriamente Bella no se puede ver con claridad.

-Si es verdad- se quejo

-No, no lo es- dijo Alice _**vamos a tener que darle una larga conversación a Bella**_.

-Pero…- fue a refutar

-Bella recuerda la conversación de ayer- le dije y bajo la cabeza, Alice la soltó y busco su cámara en la maleta, actuaba como si lo hubiera olvidado le gustaba hacer eso cree que la hace ver más humana, busca la puñetera cámara esa.

-Para alegrar el rato ¡una foto!- Bella y yo bufamos – Dale chicos, júntense, eso es- se acerco a mí y puso mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y se acerco mas a mí, pude sentir el corazón de Bella acelerarse y ver las sangre que corría por las venas de sus mejillas, _Bella se ve cómica sonrojada_ pensó Alice Bella sonrió y yo también y la enana fastidiosa tomo la foto.

-quedo genial-y guardo la cámara, pude escuchar una cabeza petulante acercarse a nosotros… Lauren Mallory, que persona tan cerrada en esta vida, es que no capta que nadie la quiere, no solté a Bella la mantuve cerca mío.

-¡Bella querida!- escuchamos la voz chillona de Lauren detrás nuestro y al darse cuenta de cómo estábamos se escurrió entre los dos con dificultad gruñí muy bajito.

-Vete de aquí rata venenosa- le dijo Alice _Edward si por alguna razón pasa algo… llévate a Bella no puede presenciar las cosas que le tengo planeada a esa hija de… _ Lauren la ignoro _calma Lau descuida te vengaras de la enana y la ñoña y te quedaras con el premio mayor_.

-Bella querida, te venia a invitar a mi fiesta de cumpleaños- Bella la miro extrañada – no seas tontita, hemos sido amigas desde mucho, una pelea estúpida no va a dañar eso- _amigas yo y esa desadaptada social _Lauren me repugnaba cada vez más, aun que no pude detener la bocota de Alice.

-Bella ira, seguro pero en… Edward ira con ella, ya que yo no iré, no soporto ir a gallineros- dijo Alice y Bella y yo sostuvimos la risa _deberás mis zapatos se dañarían en ese gallinero pero muahahaha tengo planes para cerrarle el pico a "La Mallory"_ Lauren la miro mal y Alice le supero con la mirada ase chante.

-Como sea, los espero a las cinco en mi casa, el martes de la próxima semana, adiós Bella- le dio un falso beso en la mejilla a Bella y me miro como león asecha a presa y se fue.

-Remedo de mierda barata- dijo Alice.

-Alice por qué? ¡Me niego rotundamente a ir a esa fiesta!- dijo Bella dando una patada al piso se veía muy graciosa y no pude evitar reír y me miro enojada.

-Disculpa es que das risa- dije

-Bella, claro que iras, iras porque le vamos a meter los dedos en la boca a "La Mallory", porque estarás hermosa en ese gallinero de cacatúas sobre maquilladas-

-Eres terrible Alice- dijo resignada y Alice empezó a brincar.

-¡Weee! Vas a ir, y descuida tú y Edward se verán como diamantes en lodazal- fue a protestar.

-No va a ceder Bella-murmure bufo molesta – Si eso mismo dije yo al comienzo- dije y Alice nos miro de forma macabra.

-Escuche eso Edward- dijo Alice _y sé que lo hiciste a propósito _Pude escuchar a Emmett acercarse dejando a Rosalie con Jasper y si que se enojo así que Jasper se fue por su "mala vibra" y hay sí que se enfureció.

-Hola Bella.

-Emmet- gruñí _disculpa importunar Edward necesitaba escapar de Rose por un rato_ pensó Emmett.

-¿Escapaste de "Fiera Rosalie"?- pregunto Alice divertida y Emmett dejo de sonreír -No le digan así a Rose-

-Con el genio que tiene últimamente como le decimos ¿Rosa feliz?- dijo Alice

-No pero es mi novia y no me gusta que la llamen así- dijo Emmet. – Aun así, apartemos el tema, ¿Qué tal chicos?-

-No muy bien- gruño Bella y Emmet frunció el ceño _ahora que paso_.

-Alice nos consiguió a mí y a Bella un pasaje a Lauren topia- dije _Valla que los compadezco pensó Emmett_.

-Me compadezco- dijo Emmet dándole una palmada a Bella en la espalda que casi le hace caer, _**que se cuide en la noche**_ cabeza no hay necesidad de matar a Emmett.

-Emmet no seas tan vasto- dijo Alice y Emmet dio una sonrisa fugaz – Me voy a ver Jasper, vamos Emmet que Fiera Rosalie si va a ser fiera contigo si no llegas- Dijo Alice marchándose con Emmet.

Sonó la campana después ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna hasta que Bella me paso un papel _tengo que decirte algo _y asentí y le dije que hablábamos en la cita.

En el almuerzo Alice obligo a Bella sentarse con los demás al parecer Jasper estaba decidido a mantenerse a la raya, Emmet y Alice actuaban normal yo solo me mantuve callado concentrándome en Jasper y Rosalie, Jasper era amable pero cauteloso y Rosalie miraba a Bella con furia Bella estaba atemorizada, tome su mano para que se calmara y pareció surgir efecto.

En biología ninguno supo que decir, al final de clase la lleve al BMW de Rosalie, Alice y yo ya habíamos acordado que ella llamaría al Jefe Swan y le diría que estaba con ella de compras, y le dejaría el auto a Bella en su casa.

-Y este carro Edward- me pregunto Bella sorprendida.

-Es el BMW de Fiera Rosalie- dije bromeando y ella puso una cara de terror.

-No Edward Rosalie se enojara, porque no podemos ir en tu Volvo o en mi Chevi- Bella estaba bromeando, ese Chevi no llegaba ni a la esquina.

-Bella tu Chevi no llega ni a la esquina adónde vamos y mi Volvo esta en el taller- dije

- Mi trast… es decir Chevi está en perfectas condiciones Edward, además quien lo va a llevar a casa y quien le va a decir a Charlie que Salí- trataba de encontrar una escusa.

-Acéptalo Bella tu Chevi está un poquito viejito, descuida que Alice lo lleva a tu casa y ya llamo a Jefe Swan – dije ya habíamos adelantado todos los imprevistos.

-Serás- le di una sonrisa abriendo la puerta del carro por ella y se subí en el volante y me quede quieto esperando a Alice.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Bella, la mire con una sonrisa

-Alice, tenemos que esperar a que llegue por tus llaves- Podía escuchar a Alice aproximarse corriendo a velocidad humana.

-Oh-

-Llegue, profesor ese Pent-house me la monto por tu culpa Edward- dijo Alice _profesor petulante se cree el mas_– Ahora Bella dame las llaves de tu carro- Bella le dio las llaves a Alice.

-Oh por cierto, no pases de los 70 kilómetros- dijo Bella, no pude evitar reír – A pesar de ese insignificante y pequeño defecto mi carro está en perfectas condiciones Edward- Alice rio también.

-bueno Adiós- y puse el BMW en marcha, me di cuenta que Bella se aferraba del apoya hombros y se pegaba al asiento.

-Edward- susurro en voz ronca la mire – Ya te había dicho que manejas como maniaco- reí.

-Ya le bajo la velocidad Bella, no sé de qué te preocupas nunca me han multado-le dije.

-ah… pues deberían, Charlie ya te hubiera arrestado- dijo débilmente, a malas pulgas baje la velocidad a 100 kilómetros de los 220 a los que iba hace un rato.

Llegamos al bosque y abrí la puerta ella.

-Me alegra que uses tenis- le dije, con sus torpezas quien sabe que pasaría.

- Te aseguro que te querrás mantener lejos de mi si uso tacones- reí y Bella comenzó a hiperventilar –Edward no me harás ir allí…-

-que te asusta-

-No, No es eso sino que quieres que ponga mi vida en peligro con lo… susceptible a accidentes que soy- reí aun más aun que tenía razón Bella era un peligro ambulante.

-Ven yo te ayudo ya Emmet, Jasper y yo hicimos algo así como un camino, solo toma mi mano que yo estaré detrás de ti si? No dejare que nada te pase- me sonrió suavemente y comenzamos a caminar el trecho que yo había hecho, me sentía mal estaba muy cerca de Bella su aroma inundaba cada célula muerta y dura de mi cuerpo instalándose permanentemente en cada una de ella, embriagaba mis sentidos haciéndome tensar cada uno de mis músculos y mi fiera interna gritaba por ser liberada de la jaula en la que la tenia prisionera, pero la mantuve allí enjaulada solo por que amaba a Bella.

-Es bellísimo Edward- dijo

-A veces es relajante dar un paseo, es hermoso este trecho- dije con voz ronca.

Seguíamos caminando y cada momento sentía que mi autocontrol se debilitaba pero pensaba una y otra vez que no podría cagar la culpa de matar a Bella… yo la amaba y se ah convertido la única razón por la que vivo este vacío sin fondo que es ser vampiro nunca nada terminara.

-¿Edward falta mucho?- pregunto, su dulce aroma me tenia borracho trate verme lo más humano posible.

-Ya estamos cerca Bella- forcé mi voz haciendo que sonara ronca - Que tal te fue ayer- Bella se tenso, que estaba pasando.

-Bueno fue interesante- algo me huele mal… y no es Bella.

-Umm- logre articular

- Jacob Black me conto una excelente historia- no… no esa historia no... Bella jamás volvería a hablarnos… ¿entonces por que seguía aquí? Maldito remedo de perro y lobo.

-¿Cual?-el nerviosismo se notaba en mi voz.

- Resulta que el abuelo de Jacob, Epharim Black hace años hizo un trato con los fríos- gruñí... pronto Bella se daría cuenta de quiénes éramos.

-Quienes son los fríos- dije de forma forzada entre los dientes, sentí mis ojos arder fuertemente eso significaba que quería llorar, llorar por que pronto Bella se alejaría de mi al saber que monstruo era.

- Se lo que eres Edward- se detuvo y giro para mirarme estaba totalmente entumecido mis músculos estaban totalmente tensos uno contra el otro, mi garganta ardía en llamas mientras sentía algo dentro mío romperse como una porcelana que se cayó – Eres súper rápido y fuerte, tu piel es pálida y fría, tus ojos cambian de dorado a negro, y nunca sales cuando hay sol-

- sabes quién soy- dije frunciendo el ceño… _**porque sigues aquí Bella corre vete antes que sea lejos**_ – Dilo, dilo en voz alta-

-Vampiro-susurro por qué no corría ni gritaba, porque no me traba de lastimar para huir.

-¿Tienes miedo?- susurre entre dientes, no era normal… que clase de persona conoce un vampiro y no grita ni corre ni hace nada para huir… claro esa persona era Bella.

- Solo tengo miedo de perderte- me acerque a ella y toque su mejilla.

-¿Porque sigues aquí si sabes el monstruo que soy?- vamos Bella dímelo

- Porque sé que tú no eres un monstruo- susurro y la solté, era demasiado Bella no sabe lo que le conviene pero no era capaz de dejarla ir.

-Hay que seguir estamos cerca- susurre, esto estaba mal _**corre Bella corre, quédate Bella quédate**_ incitaba mi cabeza.

-Edward, ¿si sales al sol te vuelves cenizas?- reí… estuvo investigando esos falsos cuentos -Tonterías-

-Duermes en ataúdes- ojala siquiera pudiera quedarme inconsciente.

-Ni siquiera duermo-

-Cruces y Ajos- me estaba divirtiendo con esto.

- La peor de las mentiras- dije divertido – ya llegamos Bella, ya sabrás por qué no puedo salir al sol-

Bella aparto los arbustos entrando al claro, pero me quede atrás, pude ver su cabello marrón dar suaves destellos pelirrojos con los rayos solares.

-¿Edward?- pregunto, y me mantuve aun en la penumbra

-Lista Bella-dije, asintió, me quite la camisa en la penumbra y salí a fuera, sentí los ardientes rayos de sol tocar mi calaverita piel, tome su mano y me la lleve al centro del claro y me acostó con intención de que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- La mire, _**creo que es algo más que obvio**_.

-Porque tenía miedo a que dejaras de hablarme- frunció el ceño.

-Jamás haría eso- me quede en silencio.

-¿Porque eras tan extraño los primeros días?- me senté y pase las manos con nerviosismo por mi rebelde cabello era el momento.

- Porque tu aroma es exquisito Bella, eras encantadora y tentadora y lo sigues siendo, eras un enigma un misterio, y eras tan tentadora Bella, no sabes cuánto, hasta estar aquí a tu lado me es difícil- suspire y tome su mano – Pero me mantuve lejos a prudencia, observándote de lejos, mirándote seguir tu vida Bella, pero ni a mí ni a Alice nos engañabas Bella, podíamos ver tu tristeza y podíamos ver tu engaño, podíamos ver que fingías- se quedo helada.

-Todo el tiempo lo supieron- susurro, mire hacia arriba mirando el cielo.

-Todo Bella, pero aun así una parte de mi seguía confundido, porque no te había atacado ya si eras tan tentadora, una parte de mi me decía que era por los demás, tendríamos que mudarnos una vez más, me engañaba a mi mismo al pensar que esa era la mayor razón por la que te dejaba a salvo- deje de mirar el cielo y la mire.

-¿Cual era la razón?- suspire.

- Eras tú Bella, al principio me negaba pero Alice me lo dijo, y me confundí, pero tenía razón, todo era tan nuevo contigo Bella, nunca me había sentido así por alguien- apreté mas su mano y vi una lagrima caer por su mejilla la limpie con mi mano – Eres lo más importante para mi Bella- Se acerque mas a ella y ella acuno su cara en mi mano -No sé qué haría si te pasara algo, eres … mi sol de medianoche Bella- me sentía extraño, todo con Bella era nuevo … todo tener amigos, estar cerca de ella jamás me había enamorado de nadie, ni siquiera cuando me querían meter a Rosalie por los ojos.

- Porque me elegiste a mi Edward- _**porque tú eres la Rosa entre el ramo de margaritas, tu eres única.**_

-Porque Bella me enamore de ti- se acerco más a mí y eh hizo lo mismo – Me enamore de esa maravillosa persona que eres, me enamore de tus ojos- pase mis manos por ellos mientras, ella cerraba los ojos– me enamore de tu cabello y de tu sonrisa- pase mis manos por esas partes y comenzó a hiperventilar y pude ver el recorrido de su sangre por sus pálidas mejillas – porque me enamore de todo lo que eres, a pesar de que seas tan tentadora, porque me enamore de la persona más hermosa por dentro y por fuera en el mundo Bella…-

-Edward…- dijo casi sin aire, estaba hiperventilando y no la escuchaba respirar.

-Respira Bella- respiro profundamente y me acerque a ella – nunca te vayas Bella- susurre muy cerca de ella cerro sus ojos y pose mis labios sobre los suyos, Bella comenzó a mover sus labios contra los míos y con cuidado comencé a mover los míos, tenia cautela por que tenía miedo de atacar a Bella de no poder resistir a pesar de eso sentí algo dentro de mi abrirse con felicidad como si volviera a ser humano, desde este momento me di cuenta que Bella le dio razón al pozo sin fondo que era mi vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hola Chicas!!!**

**MILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL disculpas por actualizar tan pero tan tarde fue ufff… dificilísimo, les aviso que por un tiempo voy a estar medio inactiva pero tratare actualizar en cuanto pueda, además ando medio sin inspiración asi que no me gusta escribir algo mediocre para ustedes, aun asi una ayuda no me vendría mal asi que estoy siempre abiertas a las recomendaciones y a las criticas constructivas y si alguien se ofrece una editora =D, en fin les deseo unas felices fiestas.**

**Con Amor.**

**Lily… (olvide decirles mi nombre es Yenda pero me pueden decir Yn)**

**Vampiro-Muffin**

Hay gracias!!! De veras me exforce por que no sonaran tan copiadas de la peli, besos!!

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

AAAAAAAA mil disculpas por haber actualizado tan tarde, y como me dijo una amiga si santa clos es inteligente ya tubo que haber echo trecientasmil copias de Edward Cullen, XD.

**Gabriela Cullen**

Hay mil disculpas te juro que no me di cuenta hasta que revise un review (sonrojo), si al fin Edward saco la valentía Cullen afuera (mas de lo ya esta) y si Marie Alice Cullen tiene perversos planes para Lauren ,uahahaahaha

**Tephy XD**

Chica te juro que me encanto tu ficc!!! Estuvo excelente, si Lauen espera el momento de atacar es una hija de su madre.

**Laaamb!**

Seeeeh! Nadie puede dejar de querer a Alice tiene esa particularidad de ser muy Alice.

**Elena Lawrence**

¡Hola! Nueva lectora weeee muchas gracias me encantan las criticas constructivas me ayudan a mejorar, y lo que a ustedes las hace felices a mi me hace feliz… muchas gracias ¡!!!

**Belen Cullen**

Muahahaha Alice tiene planes maquiavelicos.

**christti**

Mil disculpas christti, te adoro!!!

**Nanda Vulturi**

Haha aquí no se miente… dudo mucho que alguien quiera a Lauren están hija de su "#%Y%$/%&/(" en fin bienvenida al fic y al club!!! Aquí somos como hermanas :P

_**ESTA ES UNA DE MIS PARTES FAVORITAS… EL CLUB!!!!**_

_**ANTI-ARPIA-MALLORY (agradezco el nombre a Rosii)**_

_**1. Lily Jane Granger (fundadora)**_

_**2. christti.**_

_**3. Rosii**_

_**4. mrsL Cullen.**_

_**5. Ivis Cullen**_

_**6. Belen Cullen**_

_**7. Cote Mallory**_

_**8. kari saku**_

_**9. Vampiro Muffin **_

_**10. taniiah**_

_**11. kari saku**_

_**12. Nanda Vultri**_

_**Y PARA USTEDES SPOILERS!!!!**_

_-Bella te anuncio que iré al gallinero de cacatúas- dijo Alice, y Edward soltó una risa por lo que dijo._

_-¿ Y eso?- dije Alice se había negado rotundamente._

_-A pesar que dañare mis zapatos Dolce nuevos, quiero tomar y grabar la cara de Lauren cuando vea como la pisoteas con tu belleza- dijo Alice con los puños apretados y estrellas en los ojos, Edward tenía una expresión tanto escéptica con es tan Alice._

_-Vamos Alice no es para tanto- dije la verdad me veía bien pero eso era exageración._

_-Si lo es, te vez hermosa Bella- dijo Edward detrás de mi oreja, y me sonroje fuertemente y me fue a besar pero Alice pequeña demonio inoportuna._

_-no no no no- dijo moviendo el dedo – nos vamos entre más pronto, mas le aplastaras el ego a "La Mallory"- Edward suspiro resignado y yo bufe, nos encaminamos en el Volvo de Edward a lo que sería una noche no muy dichosa claro está para mí._

_**Como dice mi abue BEST REGARDS!!!**_


	14. Locamente Enamorada

**Diclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertence ni la música, esta historia fue echa con propósitos de entretenimiento**.

Edward era tan perfecto… ese beso fue tan delicado tan cariñoso, nunca me había sentido querida de tal forma, estaba allí en medio de un claro recostada al lado de Edward viendo su piel de mármol resplandecer a cual diamante, Edward suspiro a mi lado.

-Dime que tienes miedo Bella- dijo con voz ronca.

-¿Otra vez con el mismo cuento Edward?- dije un poco cansada Edward se levanto, y me miro.

- Entiéndeme Bella- dijo mirando distante – Respóndeme una pregunta ¿de qué nos alimentamos los vampiros?- dijo Edward mirándome.

-sangre- dije tratando de sonar firme.

-¿vez Bella? Nunca puedo perder el control contigo- dijo acercándose a mí.

-¿Debería estar asustada?- pregunte.

-Aterrorizada- contesto mire su rostro era una expresión entre dolor y coraje- Como si pudieras huir de mi- grito Edward se movió a una velocidad increíble hasta un árbol – Como si pudieras combatirme- dijo bajando del árbol arrancándolo del piso y lanzándolo lejos, me quede quieta Edward se movió y no lo veía.

-Como si pudieras resistirte a mi- dijo detrás mío me di vuelta, toco mi mejilla mirándome con dolor- Cada parte de mi Bella es una invitación… estoy diseñado para matar- se acerco a mí y me acorralo en una pared, por alguna extraña razón no tenía miedo… o tal vez si pero no era miedo hacia Edward.-dime qué piensas Bella- susurro cerca mío.

-Que ahora tengo miedo-

-Eso está mejor- dijo separándose pero me acerque a él.

-Miedo a perderte- susurre, Edward suspiro.

-Entonces el león se enamoro de la oveja- dijo Edward un poco irónico, reí con él.

-Que oveja tan estúpida- susurre sonriendo.

-Que león tan enfermo y masoquista- dijo tomando mi mano, era extraño… ese cariño que Edward me tenia sabia que él quería volverme la cena pero no lo hacía porque… me quería, me quería tanto como yo lo quería a él.

-¿Edward?- el movió la cabeza -Háblame mas de ti- dio un respingo y se sentó otra vez y yo hizo lo mismo.

-No tengo muchos recuerdos claros es difícil, lo que se es porque Carlisle me lo conto y alguna cosas que yo mismo recuerdo, Naci el veinte de junio de mil novecientos uno en Chicago, mis padres eran Edward y Elizabeth Masen, en mil novecientos dieciocho mi familia y yo nos enfermamos de gripe española, Mi madre antes de morir le pidió a Carlisle que por favor hiciera todo lo posible por salvarme-

-Entonces por eso eres…- interrumpí pero Edward me interrumpió a mí.

-Bella lo que hizo Carlisle fue peor… el fue muy fuerte… muy pocos de nosotros logramos controlarnos de tal forma, Carlisle solo me dio una oportunidad de seguir "viviendo", poco después encontramos a Esme que se había suicidado saltando de un acantilado…- Contuve la respiración –Después encontramos a Rosalie y Carlisle la transformo en un intento fallido de encontrarme pareja- dijo Edward y después gruño.

-¿Por qué Rosalie es así conmigo?- tuve curiosidad que le había hecho yo a ella para que fuera así conmigo.

-Por que esta celosa- no podía creer lo que escuchaba- ¿estas bromeando no?- Edward me sonrió.

-Bella ella esta celosa porque tú eres humana- mi cara era seguramente de confusión, paso su mano por mi cabello divertido- Bella tienes que entenderla ella siempre va a ser igual, siempre va a ser igual de hermosa nunca va a cambiar ni una sola célula de su cuerpo, siempre va ser igual por toda la eternidad… en cambio tu Bella, desde que cada humano nace siempre todo será la última vez nunca vas a poder regresar el tiempo… nunca serás mas bella que en este momento siempre vas a cambiar y todo será nuevo, por eso Rosalie es así…- me quede muda ante sus palabras, Edward revolvió mi cabello divertido y me di cuenta que ambos sonreíamos atontados mientras el deslizaba su mano por mi cabello.

-Eres la humana más hermosa- dijo sentí la sangre llegar a mis mejillas –En especial tu sonrojo- apretó un poco mas su mejilla… oh no mi mejilla esta sonrojada por la sangre.

-Lo siento…- murmure Edward me miro confuso.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por sonrojarme- murmure el rio suavemente.

-No puedes evitarlo Bella es normal en los humanos- dijo quitando su mano para llevarla a la mía me dio una de sus perturbadoras sonrisas –Bella yo quiero llevarte a casa para presentarte como mi novia- aquellas palabras me hicieron embozar una sonrisa… novia…. Novia de Edward… no novia de Edward Cullen sino de Edward solo Edward.

-¿y esa sonrisa?- me pregunto Edward con curiosidad.

-Me gusta ese título- el sonrió.

-A mi también- dijo y se levanto – vamos Bella tenemos que ir a casa te aseguro que Alice ya sabe- dijo un poco molesto gemí para mí misma.

-Va a estar brincando por todas partes- dije y Edward asintió antes de que me levantara, me sentí en el aire y me di cuenta que estaba en los brazos de Edward.

-No quiero que te vuelvas a tropezar Bella, tu atraes cualquier peligro en un radio de quinientos metros- bufe un poco molesta- agárrate bien Bella- puse mis brazos en su cuello y hundí la cabeza en su pecho- Edward corrió a velocidad vampiro y en cinco minutos ya habíamos llegado a su Volvo, la velocidad me había mareado y me aferraba fuertemente de Edward a pesar de que ya habíamos llegado.

-Bella ya llegamos- dijo Edward conmigo aun en brazos.

-Ya lo sé- Edward rio y camino supongo que hasta el volvo y escuche como abría la puerta y sentí como me colocaba en el asiento y se zafaba de mi fácilmente, me coloco el cinturón y me dio un beso en la cabeza y sonreí, rápidamente estuvo en el volante.

Condujo como endemoniado hasta su casa, donde abrió la puerta por mí y me tomo de la mano y pude ver a Alice saliendo por la puerta con Jasper y daba muchos brinquitos mientras abrazaba a Jasper el cual rio abrazando a Alice, Alice y Jasper se dejaron de abrazar y Alice corrió a mi lado y me dio un abrazo asfixiante.

-¡Bella, lo sabia!- sentí mis pulmones comprimirse – ya te puedo decir cuñis- Edward gruño no se que le encontraba a…

-Alice vas a dejar viudo a Edward como sigas abrazando a Bella de esa forma- dijo Jasper acercándose a nosotros, aaa ya entendí trate de respirar pero era casi inútil, Alice me soltó y me dio una sonrisa.

-Hay no es que… ¡otro abrazo!- me volvió a abrazar y reí casi sin voz y Edward gruño y Alice me soltó –Ven Bella Esme te quiere saludar y Emmett está muy feliz y Rosalie… esta que tira la casa contra al piso literalmente- dijo Alice y me quede quieta pero me arrastro sin problemas.

-Alice no quiero incomodar a Rosalie, sabes que ella tiene esa mirada vampírica que… - me estremecí y Alice rio pude sentir los pasos de Edward y Jasper detrás nuestro.

-Pero…- fui a replicar Alice alzo la mano callándome.

-A-

-Y si…-

-No-

-vamos Alice…-

-sin replicas- me dijo Alice alzando la mano baje los hombros abatida.

-arrástrame hasta la casa por favor- dije.

-Con gusto- dijo Alice arrastrándome de la mano hasta la mansión Cullen, donde nos esperaban en el recibidor Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie.

-Bella querida- me dijo Esme dándome una brazo maternal y escuche una risa irónica detrás mío- felicitaciones- dijo ese contra mi cabello y dejo de abrazarme para mirarme con … ¿dulzura? Carlisle nos felicito y Emmett me alzo por los aires dando una risa estruendosa.

-¡Bella mi Cuñada!- dijo Emmett y reí con el… habían cosas que eran tan Emmett, vi a Rosalie marcharse molesta y me sentí un poco mal porque ella estuviera molesta conmigo y que se enojara con los demás por tu culpa.

-No te preocupes Bella, no es tu culpa- susurro Edward detrás de mí abrazándome por detrás y apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza.

-¿No que no leías mi mente?- pregunte.

-No aun no la leo… pero si puedo leer tus expresiones Bella- me dijo Edward, sonreí tontamente.

-Edward ¿no crees que Bella debería escucharte tocar?- dijo Esme alegremente, ¿Edward tocaba? Yo… no sabía me reprimí a mi misma por ello.

-No creo que…- dijo suavemente me di media vuelta mirándolo de frente.

-A mi me encantaría escucharte- dije de forma inocente me sonrió y me guio hasta la sala donde había un gran piano de cola negro, era hermoso nunca vi un ejemplar tan hermoso y tan magnífico.

Parte de la familia nos siguió Emett se fue supongo que a calmar a Rosalie, Alice le daba sonrisas a Jasper, por fin entendía… esas miradas de Jasper y Alice como se conectaban, por fin no me sentía un pedazo de basura un pañuelo desechable, por fin me sentía una persona… gracias a los Cullen.

Edward se sentó en el banco del piano y lo imite, me miro y me dio una sonrisa.

-Hagamos un trato Bella- dijo Edward- Si tú me tocas una pieza yo te toco una a ti…- puse una mano en mi barbilla.

-Echo- dije Edward me dedico una sonrisa.

-Las damas primeros- dijo suavemente.

-Cobarde- le dije, y deslice mis manos en el mármol y comencé a tocar una de mis canciones preferidas y que en este momento me sentía muy identificada.

**Under your spell again**

**I can't say no to you**

**Crave my heart and its bleeding in your hand**

**I can't say no to you**

_Bajo tu hechizo otra vez,_

_No puedo decirte no a ti._

_Ansías mi corazón, y está sangrando en tu mano,_

_No puedo decirte no a ti._

Conocía tanto esa canción que ni siquiera miraba el piano sino a Edward, su expresión era consternada le sonreí.

**Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly**

**Now I can't let go of this dream**

**I can't breathe but I feel**

_No debería haber dejado torturarme tan dulcemente,_

_Ahora no puedo escaparme de este sueño,_

_No puedo respirar, pero me siento_

Edward me devolvió la sonrisa.

**Good enough**

**I feel good enough for you**

_Suficientemente buena,_

_Me siento suficientemente buena para ti._

Cerré mis ojos disfrutando la libertad con la que mis manos se movían por el piano ya era casi instantáneo el movimiento.

**Drink up sweet decadence**

**I can't say no to you**

**And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind**

**I can't say no to you**

_Bebiendo la dulce decadencia_

_Yo no puedo decirte no a ti_

_Y yo me eh perdido totalmente a mi misma y no me importa_

_Yo no puedo decirte no a ti._

Definitivamente esa canción era como me sentía ya no me importaba ser la come libros del instituto, mientras Edward estuviera a mi lado sabia que todo siempre va a estar bien.

**Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely**

**Now I can't let go of this dream**

**Can´t believe that I feel**

_No debi haberte dejado conquistarme completamente_

_Ahora no puedo dejar este sueño_

_No puedo creer que me siento_

Abrí mis ojos y Edward me estaba mirando fijamente, su mirada dorada era tan hermosa y tan penetrante… me sentía incitada a seguir cantando.

**Good enough**

**I feel good enough**

**its been such a long time coming, but I feel good**

_Buena Para ti_

_Me siento suficientemente Buena para ti_

_Ah sido tanto tiempo pero me siento bien._

Sorprendentemente Edward quito mi mano izquierda del piano y toco lo que esta antes tocaba, y las manos de ambos que quedaron libres se entrelazaron, tome aire para las notas que se avecinaban.

**and I'm still waiting for the rain to fall**

**pour real life down on me**

**cause I can't hold on to anything this good**

**enough**

**am I good enough**

**for you to love me too?**

_Y aun estoy esperando ver la lluvia caer_

_Intensa mente bajo mio_

_Por que no me puedo sostener a nada_

_Me siento suficientemente _

_Buena_

_Acaso soy suficientemente buena_

_Para que tu me ames también_

Mientras cantaba tenía una enorme sonrisa, y para mi sorpresa Edward también y apretó mi mano.

**so take care what you ask of me**

**cause I can't say no**

_Asi que ten cuidado de lo que me pides,_

_Por que yo no te puedo decir no a ti._

Termino la pieza y Edward me envolvió en sus fuertes brazos como mármol.

-Claro que lo eres mi Bella- susurro en mi oído y me refugie en sus brazos, mire alrededor y no vi a nadie.

-¿adonde fueron todos?- pregunte Edward me miro.

-Nos están dando privacidad… supongo- dijo Edward.

-¿Escuchan desde arriba?- dije Edward asintió.

-Alice de hecho te dice que cantas como diosa helénica- reí suavemente –y yo estoy de acuerdo- me dijo y me sonroje, Edward me dejo de abrazar.

-Tengo que mostrarte algo- dijo Edward colocándose frente al piano – Tu inspiraste esta- y su manos tan fuertes y elegantes se deslizaron con agilidad y destreza magistral por las teclas de mármol de aquel fino piano, haciendo las notas y sonidos brotar como las más bella rosa de primavera.

Eral una tonada hermosa era una nana, comenzaba tristemente y se iba poniendo alegre para convertirse melancólica y un mar de emociones mas… me sentía tan conectada a aquella tonada que no puede evitar quelas lagrimas comenzar a brotar de mis ojos, para mi desgracia aquella tonada se detuvo.

-¿No te gusto?- pregunto Edward- Bella yo lo…-

-Oh cállate Edward eso fue hermoso- dije abrazándolo y lo sentí reír, sus manos fueron a mi rostro y lo alzaron, se inclino suavemente y nuestros labios se fundieron en un beso, cuando me despegue mire a Edward…

-¡Listo suficiente privacidad!- mierda yo adoro a mi mejor amiga pero a veces Alice dice unas cosas… que si fuera humana la tiraría al inodoro y bajaría la llave, Edward gruño a mi lado – Edward suelta a Bella- dijo Alice mirando los brazos de Edward que seguían puestos en mi, Edward miro a Alice amenazante.

-Bella deja a Edward- me acurruque en su pecho y negué.- Edward le diré de la sorpresa- chantajeo Alice… Edward volvió a gruñir y me soltó lentamente.

-Enana malévola- dijo Edward, me levante y me fui al lado de Edward.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?- le pregunte.

- Oh ya se que es un poco tarde pero ya tengo la ropa para fiesta de "La Mallory", Tengo la ropa de Edward y Emmett y la tuya y la mía… ¡A que felicidad!- dijo Alice brincando de forma histérica, Edward y yo la miramos de forma exceptiva. – Lastima que Rose se opone a ir y Jasper no puede- dijo Alice triste – ¡Pero vamos a medírtelo Bella!- Dijo Alice mientras me arrastraba.

-Alice por favor no, mira que Charlie me espera en casa ¡tengo que ir!- dije buscando una escusa rápida.

-Oh tonterías… hable con el jefe Swan ¡Hay Pijamada!- gemí y Alice bufo, subimos a su habitación era inmensa al igual que la casa.

Las paredes estaban pintadas con verde y amarillo y líneas naranja era genial el cuarto aunque sentía que mis ojos se encandilaban con la pintura. Había dos puertas mas, supuse que una era el baño.

Un gran tocador con toda clase de maquillajes y cremas, aun que dudo que Alice las necesitara para lucir perfecta. Habían afiches en las paredes, y había un escritorio moderno con un portátil rosa y muchos accesorios y decoraciones, la habitación en si era impresiónate y genial, había un televisor pantalla plana y más abajo un mesa con muchas revistas de moda, un ¡Pod pero este era amarillo y un gran equipo de sonido para el ¡-Pod.

-Alice ¿Qué es esto una superhabitacion?- Alice me miro escéptica y rodo los ojos.

-¡Pero no has visto lo mejor!- DIJO Alice llevándome a una de las puertas, la abrió y vi una habitación más grande que su propia habitación, un enorme y con enorme me quedo corta vestier, tenía unas sillas intactas en el centro habían millones de zapatos, bolsos, accesorios, chaquetas, faldas, y más ¡Alice tenía un centro comercial en su cuarto!.

-¿Alice que clase de persona tiene su propio centro comercial en su cuarto?- dije un tanto asombrada.

-¡Yo!-dijo Emocionada, me obligo a sentarme en un mocionada, me obligo a sentarme en un mullido cojín mientras ella buscaba algo entre su ropa. – Yo tenía un vestido Prada para ti… pero creo que este Loui Vitton es mejor, aun que el Dolce está divino…- decía me puse blanca ¿Prada, Loui Vitton, Dolce? ¡Esos vestidos cuestan más que mi casa!

-Alice no tienes por qué… son muy caros… yo puedo comprar uno en Port Angeles no hay necesidad…-

-Calla Bella- me ordeno me quede quieta- Si definitivamente Loui Vitton y no quiero esa cara de "no Alice" porque yo quiero dártelo así que te lo mides con estos zapatos- dijo Alice de forma autoritaria, y como era Alice, conseguía yo que quería, me dio un vestido negro y unos tacones del mismo color que me iban a suicidar.

-Quiere que me mate con estas cosas- murmure para mi misma mirando los zapatos.

-Te escuche Bella- dijo Alice y gruñí- Y eso También- me voltie y como adolecente madura le saque la lengua y ella rio.

Me medí el vestido de seda negro era bonito me llegaba un arriba de la rodillas y tenia en la parte de abajo un vuelo que daba para afuera y arriba se cruzaban dos finas tiritas creando un pequeño escote en forma de gota, los tacones infernales negros a duras penas me dejaban caminar, temblaba mucho así que agarre de las paredes.

-¡Bella te vez preciosa!- dijo Alice mientras se lanzo a mis brazos y me caí con ella al suelo- Lo siento- dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

Después de eso me cambie de vuelta, baje y Emmett habla con Jasper y Edward mientras que Rosalie miraba molesta un partido de los Lakers.

-¡Bellaaaaa!- grito Emmett dándome otro gran abrazo –Tiempo sin abrazarte- dijo reí suavemente.

-Emmet nos abrazamos hace una hora- dije divertida.

-Sigue siendo mucho tiempo- dijo Emmett soltándome, todos reimos.

-Bueno- dijo Alice aplaudiendo para llamar la atención – Por favor aponerse las pijamas, que tengo un sorpresa después vallan a la sala- dijo Alice dando brinquitos y pude ver a Edward diciendo algo muy bajo de forma rápida. Alice frunció el ceño y los miro.

-Escuche eso… también- Edward gruño y se fue, al igual que todos Alice me arrastro al cuarto de Edward que esta exactamente igual a la ultima vez y saco una pijama sencilla, era un short de pijama rosa con una camisa de tiras blanca que decía _"La Bella Durmiente"_ en letras rosadas, reí ante el chiste.

-¿No podías conseguir una mejor pijama Alice?- dije en broma ella rio conmigo.

-Vamos Bella… la vi en esa tienda y gritaba " !Cómprame! estoy hecha para Bella" y quien se niega a las peticiones de la ropa… nono- decía Alice mientras reía.

Alice tenia una pijama que era un short verde y una camisa con mangas amarillas que tenia un monito en el centro, me reí al verla y ella me fulmino con la mirada y bajamos a la sala que parecía un escenario.

Había un gigantesco equipo de sonido al fondo con una pantalla gigante, había unos cómodos sillones y un sofá y abajo muchos…. Pufs era que se llamaban esos cojines gigantes.

Carlisle y Esme estaban parados detrás de sofá. Edward estaba en un sillón deslumbrante como siempre, Emmett recostado en el sofá con Rosalie y Jasper estaba al lado de equipo de sonido. Naturalmente Alice se sentó al lado de Jasper ayudándolo con la música, mientras yo me sentaba en un puff que estaba frente el sillón de Edward, sentí algo jalarme cuando me senté y mire a Edward… había sido él, me apoye en sus piernas. Que maldición la Enana sicópata había planeado.

Alice tomo un micrófono.

-¡Bueno hoy es noche de karaoke!- Edward y yo gemimos y muchos rieron – Si ya sabemos Bella y Edward que están muy emocionados- dijo Alice mirándonos de forma desaprobatoria. –¡Bueno estaremos en parejas! Comienzan Carlisle y Esme, después… ¿Jasper y Emmett?...bueno… seguimos Rose y Yo y terminamos con Edward y Bella- Anuncio Alice saltando.

Carlisle y Esme cantaron "Escapémonos de Jennifer Lopez y Mark Anthony" fue tan hermoso que llore.

-Esperen que Jazzy y yo tenemos que vestirnos- dijo Emmett jalando a un Jasper confundido, volvieron en menos de un minutos cambiados con pantalones y chaquetas de cuero con gafas de sol tipo piloto de avión. Todos hasta Rosalie no podíamos dejar de reír.

-Culpen a Emmett- murmuro Jasper, reímos mas fuerte.

-Dale Ali- dijo Emmett.

Nunca me había reído tanto en mi vida… es que Jasper y Emmett Cantando "Eye of the Tiger" de Survivor cuando terminaron aun reíamos y ellos dieron una reverencia.

-Gracias querido Publico- dijo Jasper.

Después Alice y Rosalie cantaron "Wanna Be" y me sentí aplastada totalmente… nadie tenia mejor voz que los Cullen.

-Bueno Edward y Bella, vengan… ¡ya!- dijo Alice al ver que ni Edward ni yo nos movíamos, Edward se levanto y puso su manos en mi cintura y me alzo en el aire como si fuera un peluche.

-Entre más rápido mejor- me dijo Edward suavemente, llegamos allí y Edward eligió la canción, comenzó a sonar una de mis favoritas… "Broken" de Seether feat Amy Lee.

Edward comenzó a cantar y una sonrisa estúpida invadió mi rostro…

_i wanted you to know  
that i love the way you laugh  
i wanna hold you high  
steal your pain  
...away.  
I keep your photograph  
and i know it serves me well  
i wanna hold you high  
and steal your pain_

Para ese punto Edward estaba frente mío con una de sus manos en mi cara, respire profundo para cantar…

_cuz i'm broken  
when i'm lonesome  
and i don't feel right,  
when you're gone away_

you've gone away  
you don't feel me  
anymore

Estábamos sumergidos en nuestra propia burbuja, a pesar de saber que todos los Cullen nos miraban no sentía su presencia solo podía mirar los dorados ojos de Edward.

_the worst is over now,  
and we can breathe again  
i want to hold you high  
and steal your pain  
There's so much left to learn  
and no one left to fight  
i want to hold you high  
and steal your pain  
_

Edward me dio otra sonrisa torcida mientras mi mano apretaba la suya que estaba en mi mejilla.

_cuz i'm broken  
when i'm open  
and i don't feel like  
i'm strong enough  
Cuz i'm broken  
when i'm lonesome  
and i don't feel right  
when you're gone away_

Estábamos cantando a puro pulmón esa canción y terminamos con las ultimas notas.

_I dont feel right…_

_Anymore…._

Escuche un chiflidos y unos gritos de Alice, y ambos nos acercamos fundiéndonos en un dulce beso, cuando nos separamos mire sus ojos y por un largo rato se veían feliz se veían completos…

Me sentí… Locamente Enamorada…

**Holaaaa Chicas!!**

**Bueno acepto Dagas, cuchillos, amenazas de muerte y etc… Discúlpenme una vida! Que tarde actualice y otra disculpa mas por no poder extender el capi hasta el spoiler…. Es que tuve demasiadas ideas y fueron juntándose y hayyyy ya no podía seguir mas! Les juro que les actualizo lo mas pronto posible es que comenze clases y … esta chatarra… Por cierto tengo muchas chicas que me han agregado a sus favoritas y alertas! Les agadesco un monton pero por favor el review! Quiero conocerlas saber quien son!!!!**

**Las Canciones Les Recomiendo que las escuchen:**

**-Good Enough- Evanessence (Tengo un video de Bella y Edward con esta cancion en Youtube por favor mirenlo! .com/watch?v=U2t7otqIxgY&feature=channel_page)**

**-Broken- Seether Feat Amy Lee.**

**-Wanna Be- Spice Girls.**

**-Eye of the tiger- Survivor.**

**-Escapemonos- Jennifer Lopez & Mark Anthony**

**Un besoooooooooooooooooote.**

**Att.**

**Yn.**

**PD: si quieren checan mis videos en Youtube les recomiendo los ultimos, los primeros son horribles!**

**.com/user/ginnemmapicapu**

**REVIEWS:**

**A.M.O.R.E **

Gracias!!!! Que gusto que te guste el fic (:P) disculpa la tardanza.

**BellisXX **

Hay Gracias!! Trate de sacar ese lado frágil de Bella para mostrar a ese Edward tan protector y ….*babaaaa*

Es un placer escribir si te lo agradecen!

**Cer5 **

GRACIAS! Bienvenida me encanta saber que eres una de mis lectoras!

**frankie **

Gracias! Tengo muchos planes para este fic y espero que lo disfrutes.

**LENY **

Discúlpame muchísimo no poderlo continuar es que arrrggg tenia mucho material, descuida todas amamos ese lado de Edward.

**yan32 **

Oh descuida tiene el cariño de todos!! Excepto Rose… es muy desconfiada y celosa, pero pronto será amiga de Bella bueno por hay en diez caps mas pero ¡lo serán!

**CLARA **

TU EMOCION ME HACE FELIZ CLARAAAA!

**christti**

Es Edward criss…

**Vampiro-Muffin**

Claro hagamos la rebelión nos tienen que dar un Edward de navidad este 2009! Hahaha si pero Edward aun no entiende eso de nadie en su sentido común le huiría a el…

Matame Ivis! No di para la fiesta pero creo que el karaoke le encantara a todos!

**Belen Cullen**

Matame!!! Disculpa la fiesta será en el ootro capi el que le sigue al POV de Ed.

**Gabriela Cullen**

SI ESA ES UNA DE MIS FAVORITAS TAMBIEN! Disculpa por no poder poner la fiesta

**nilaa**

Hola Nilaa que gusto ¡mil gracias por ofrecerte! Mandame un mensaje y te dejo mi correo! Que gusto saber que estas pendiente.

**-Steph-Midnight-**

Descuida es genial! Y comprendo no es fácil escribir con tantas cosas además a todos nos encanta saber que piensa el otro

**Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

Esta es como la quinta vez que lo digo Matame! Disculpa la tardanza

_**ESTA ES UNA DE MIS PARTES FAVORITAS… EL CLUB!!!!**_

_**ANTI-ARPIA-MALLORY (agradezco el nombre a Rosii)**_

_**1. Lily Jane Granger (fundadora)**_

_**2. christti.**_

_**3. Rosii**_

_**4. mrsL Cullen.**_

_**5. Ivis Cullen**_

_**6. Belen Cullen**_

_**7. Cote Mallory**_

_**8. kari saku**_

_**9. Vampiro Muffin **_

_**10. taniiah**_

_**11. kari saku**_

_**Y PARA USTEDES SPOILERS!!!!(este va estar largo weee)**_

_Una Semana… La mejor semana de toda mi vacía existencia que de un momento a otro se había vuelto completa. Ya no me sentía tan aberrante y tan asqueroso… y era ella la causante de todo… Bella… MI Bella_

_**Como dice mi abue BEST REGARDS!!!**_


End file.
